


Gaslight

by Icalynn, Ischa



Series: Steampunk AU [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Amputation, Arkham Asylum, Canon-Typical Violence, Dick Grayson is a Talon, F/F, F/M, Gears and Spare Parts, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Pedophilia, Private Investigators, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Drugs, Serial Killers, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 43,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icalynn/pseuds/Icalynn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Steampunk AU where there is no Batman and the Court of Owls reigns over Gotham, until one cop tries to clean up his city with the help of a private investigator. Or where a Talon finds his heart and a new purpose. This story also features Talon-Dick, creepy serial killers, Tim being a genius, Selina seducing boys and girls alike, and Barsad being awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Omletlove, our lovely beta.  
> Artwork by truthismusic Link to the main post is [here](http://truthismusic.livejournal.com/21199.html).

**~One~**

The clock struck eight and right on cue, the locomotive flew by, shaking their apartment as it did every time it passed. John groaned, turning into the warm body beside him and burying his face into her soft, fragrant hair. She always managed to smell heavenly and a little bit spicy, sinful. 

“John,” Selina soothed as she dragged her fingers down his side. 

“A few more minutes,” he grumbled, moving against her until his face was pressed against her breasts. He sighed happily, kissing her soft, pale skin. 

“I’m happy to indulge you, but I have morning tea with Miss Katherine Kane.” 

John’s eyes shot open and he inhaled sharply. “The Miss Kane?” He has been interested in her for months and he’s tried to gain an audience with her. Kane was the heiress to her family’s considerable fortune… she was elusive. And his gut told him that Miss Kane was involved in something more, something bigger. He had started to suspect that something else was going on in Gotham for the last year… there were too many accidents left unexplained.

“Is there anyone else?” She practically purred as she leaned in and kissed him. Selina smiled against his lips, nipping lightly. She did have a point. 

He moaned and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight, kissing her a little deeper. He loved mornings like this. John loved her, but deep down he knew that this wasn’t what he craved. Selina was the only one that knew the darker side of him, but they knew that this wasn’t exclusive. 

Selina was his safety net, born out of need in a world of chaos. She was his ally when he was pushed into foster home after foster home. She saved him in so many ways. 

John inhaled as they parted, “Do you really need to get ready?” 

“Yes, I do want to impress.” She smiled, a wicked gleam in her eyes. “I’ve always been fond of red heads.” 

John’s eyes widened. “Are you suggesting that-”

“That our haughty Miss Kane prefers a lady’s touch?” She finished for him, pulling away and digging out her finest silk gown… the one she only wore on special occasions like this one. 

“No wonder I was never able to win an audience with her.” John shook his head, dragging his fingers through his hair as he too got up and started to dress. 

He was adjusting his suspenders when he glanced over at Selina tying up her corset. He couldn’t help but let his eyes travel over her figure. The corset cinched in her waist and made her even more striking. It always amazed him: the women’s dress of their time, the transformation. 

John watched as Selina rolled up her stocking, he licked his lips as she secured the silky fabric with her garter belt. He has always loved her half-dressed, in her stockings and corset. She was mesmerizing… he groaned when she looked up, catching his gaze and winking at him. 

“Like what you see, big boy?” She teased as she ran her fingers over her remaining stocking. Selina crossed over to him, her breasts swelled over the corset and he wanted more than anything to strip her out of it. 

“You have no idea,” John smiled as she tugged on his slacks and pulled him closer to her. Selina dipped her hand into his pants. “Or maybe you do.” He smirked as her hand wrapped around his cock and he inhaled sharply as she teased him lightly with her nails. 

“Oh, I do.” She purred, leaning up and kissing him as she stroked him harder. “I might have a minute or two to take care of this.” 

“I’m not that easy.” His breathing hitched as she squeezed him at the base. 

She simply smiled, stroking him. “Lying is so unbecoming.” 

He chuckled. 

Selina pressed a kiss against his neck, and then nipped at his ear. “But I know you my love.” She whispered into his ear. “I know my hand is too feminine and you’d rather have a larger, stronger hand.” 

John’s eyes widened, his heart beat quickening and his chest felt tight. He dared not breathe and end this spell she was weaving. “Selina-”

“Dark and brooding, he’s just as elusive…” she began, stroking him harder and faster. “But you’ve still imagine him, pushing you back against the desk and fucking you so hard you’ll never be able to sit or walk again.” She rubbed her finger against the head of his cock, he was so hard and he couldn’t help but imagine him. Bruce Wayne. 

The billionaire orphan that became the man that everyone in the City of Gotham desired. John had met him once when he was young and angry, and it was all John needed to fuel his waking desires. 

Selina bit his neck and John cried out, coming in her hand. She smirked against his skin as he tried to calm his racing heart and frantic breathing. “You’re so beautiful.” She wiped her hand down his slacks. “My dirty little boy.” 

“God, Selina.” He slumped against her for a moment and she grinned. “You’re simply sinful.” 

“You wouldn’t have it any other way,” she raised a brow, glancing over him. “And you’re a mess. You better change, or the Commissioner will have your head.” 

He laughed, “And that’s not your fault at all.” 

She shrugged her shoulders, oh so innocently. “I have no idea what you’re speaking of, Detective Blake.” 

He snorted, pulling her into a kiss. “You’re incorrigible.” 

“You love me.” 

“I do.” John smiled, feeling the warmth of their love… they were family and they would always be together in some way. He quickly cleaned up and changed his clothing. John didn’t dare look over at Selina as she finished dressing. 

He glanced at his watch, running his fingers over the fine silver etching… it was the only thing he still had of his father’s. He shook his head and then pocketed it. John only had a few minutes to spare before he needed to catch the train. “Enjoy your tea and let me know if you see or hear anything alarming or suspicious.” 

Selina smoothed down her skirt, winking at him. “I shall.” 

John nodded, turning to leave. “And keep your sticky fingers to yourself.” 

“You’re no fun.” 

“I don’t want to have to take you in, Selina.” He stressed, not wanting to go through that fiasco again, even if she did look better in the fine jewels. 

She sighed, “Fine.” 

“Have a good day,” He added as he headed to the door and down to the station.

~+~

Day after day, it seemed like the same old thing. No matter how hard he’s worked to change things around the place. He was still considered the rookie of the force… and never taken seriously. So he sometimes had to go outside of the force to get the job done. 

“Some guy called.”

John raised his brow, glancing over at his partner. “Who?”

Simon blinked, scratching at his head as he looked frantically over his desk. “Um, B something-” 

John knew exactly whom he was talking about. “Barsad.” 

“That sounds about right,” Simon shuffled through even more papers on his desk. “I wrote it down somewhere.”

John couldn’t help but laugh. “It’s fine, I’ve been meaning to give him a ring.”

“Isn’t he a detective?” Simon questioned as he sat down at his desk. “I still think you’re wasting your time messing around with him… he’s kinda shady.” 

“He gets the job done,” John shrugged. “I trust him.” Probably more than some of the guys on the force; there weren’t many he trusted. The Commissioner Gordon and Simon were about the only ones he would risk his life to save. Foley and some of the others weren’t worth it. 

Simon nodded and John knew he wanted to push, but he refrained, taking a call instead. “Jansen.” 

John took a seat and started going over the files he had left on his desk for the day. He had so many open cases and the only leads he had were minimal at best, and he was more than a little intimated to speak to his key suspects without more. The elusive Miss Kane and Bruce Wayne. 

Not that either of them had taken his call. They had to be hiding something… but the evidence he had was circumstantial at best. He sighed, dragging his fingers through his hair as he started to go over the files again. 

He lost track of time and he cursed under his breath as he realized he had forgotten to call Barsad back. John figured it would be better to drop by his office, he was usually out on an investigation and not in to take a phone call. If it was really emergent, he would have shown up at the station… he has in the past. 

And John still had a case open for the boy that had gone missing weeks ago. Jason Todd. This boy was like a son to Barsad… not that he had voiced as much, but John could see the worry in his eyes. 

They were able to track down Jason’s last known whereabouts in the vicinity of Warehouse 7, near the docks. John had far too many open cases of missing kids that disappeared in that area…it hurt knowing that they might never find him, like all the other boys. 

Barsad had insisted that Jason was strong and smart… so just maybe he’ll be okay, but only time would tell. 

“Blake!” 

John looked over at Simon, his heart stopping at the sheer panic on his partner’s face. “What is it?” 

“There’s been an explosion at Arkham Asylum, it’s pure chaos. We have to go!” 

John nodded, grabbing his jacket. They all piled in the steam buggy and made their way to the site and it was utter chaos. The fire was catastrophic, but John was secretly happy that this place was going down. He had heard the rumors about Doctor Arkham’s studies. But there had been nothing he could do about it at the time, at least now the good Doctor couldn’t practice anymore. 

He helped where he could, getting a few patients to safety… and the ones not so lucky. His heart ached as he found a boy that was far too young to even be in this godforsaken place. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, knowing that there was most likely no one to mourn him. And John had a sinking feeling that the boy had been dead before the explosion. 

The more senior officers took the older inmates to jail, the others were rounded up to go to a safe house until someone could evaluate them. There were no arrest records for them and they only had a number designation on the few charts they did find. Most of them were younger and looked far too innocent to have earned a place here. John volunteered for a double shift to help them out. It was the least he could do. He vowed that no one would hurt them again.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Two~**

Jason could hear someone screaming, he balled his hands into fists at his sides and kept his mouth shut, even if he wanted to scream too. Another boy sobbed in the cell next to his. 

Jason wanted to tell him to shut the hell up, because it only got worse when they saw you cry. 

Especially if it was Krueger. He was a sick son of a bitch that got off on little boys crying and sobbing. Jason had bitten him once and had paid the price, but it was so worth it. 

He drew his name in blood on the wall, because otherwise he thought he would forget it. He was only a number to the staff and – something else entirely to Doctor Arkham. 

Jason shuddered, just thinking about the things Arkham did. About all the stuff that was going on here. And no one seemed to care. 

He got that no one cared about him; he was an orphan, but there were parents who gave their kids into this nightmare of their own free will. 

He should have listened to B and stayed the hell away from the docks and especially Warehouse 7. Jason was sure he was only here because he had seen things; he just couldn’t remember what he saw. 

“709, the Doctor wants to see you,” Krueger said. He was grinning. His grin was nasty like everything else about him. Except for that scar that Jason knew was there. Jason grinned right back at the son of a bitch. It didn’t matter that Krueger would make him pay for it too. At least, Jason thought as he was marched through the dark, long corridor to the office, when Krueger was having fun with Jason, he wouldn’t beat up any of the smaller kids. 

~+~

“Ah,” Doctor Arkham said, putting his pocket watch away. It was a fancy thing, made of silver. 

Jason’s fingers always itched to grab it for some reason. He wasn’t big on watches, usually, that was, but something about it made him want to press it to his lips. 

“Doctor Arkham,” Jason said. 

“Sit down please,” the Doctor replied. 

Jason stopped wondering why the Doctor did what he did. After the first few sessions he decided Arkham did it all for kicks. 

Jason would play along until he could break out of this shithole. And he would break out of it. No matter what. 

Sometimes he wondered if B was looking for him or if he had bigger fish to fry. Probably the latter. 

“I have been working on a new drug for you Jason. It will make you all better,” the Doctor said. 

Jason took a deep breath. “Will it hurt?” 

The Doctor smiled at him. “But, yes, of course,” he answered and got up from the chair. The desk was nearly empty, except for a piece of paper and one of those mechanical pens. No quills for the good Doctor. “Come on, Jason. You know we can’t do it here. You might get sick all over the floor again. And we don’t want that, do we?” 

Jason shook his head. He got up and followed Arkham to the small room hidden behind the row of books. He took another deep breath as soon as he stepped on the tiled floor. 

He could see the electro shock machine and the saws, syringes, and all kinds of other stuff he didn’t have a name for except: torture. 

“Strip, you know where to put your clothes,” Arkham said. He was getting impatient with Jason and that wouldn’t do. It always meant more pain when he got annoyed. Jason stripped as fast as he could and folded his clothes on the stool. He was shivering, because the room was cold and because he was very afraid. 

Arkham took one of the syringes in hand, it had a big ass needle. Jason shivered again and then the Doctor grabbed his arm. He realized he felt weak and he was too thin even though he got fed three times a day. Arkham guided Jason to the chair and strapped him down and Jason closed his eyes and thought of his mother’s face.

~+~

“Jason,” he said, tracing the letters on the wall. He wasn’t sure it was his name, but his finger was scabbed over, and this was his cell – he was told that. It was probably his name. He liked it, it felt familiar on his tongue. “Jason.” 

Someone was crying in the cell next to his. On the left side, maybe. He felt weak and sleepy, and he wasn’t sure why he was here. The doctor didn’t explain. He only said that Jason would be better soon. That he had to fight through the pain. He hadn’t used the name Jason found on the wall, he had said ‘boy’. It reminded Jason of someone who was talking to a pet. He shuddered. It was cold in the cell. He closed his eyes and tried to block out the crying and then he heard heavy footsteps just outside the door. They stopped. 

The door opened. 

“Jason, Jason, Jason…” the man said. 

It was his name after all. He looked up at the man. “Does the doctor want to see me again?” Jason asked. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but surely not enough that it was time for another session? 

“No, Jason,” the man said. “This is just between you and me,” he added as he stepped into the cell. 

Jason had a really bad feeling in his stomach as the man closed and locked the door. It got worse when the man pulled his cock out. There was a nasty scar on it. 

“You remember that?” 

Jason shook his head. “No.” 

“No? Well,” the man said and slapped him so fast and hard that Jason’s head banged against the wall. His cheek was on fire and he could taste blood. “I will help you remember, boy and you will call me Sir, you understand?” 

Jason wanted to tell him to fuck off, but he knew he was too weak to fight him. He looked up at the man. “If I did this, what makes you think I won’t do it again?” Jason asked. 

The man hit him again. “I can do this all night, Jason.” He said. “What did you do wrong just now?” Jason shook his head to clear it a bit. It wasn’t a good idea. He felt like blacking out. Maybe he should. The man grabbed him by the torn collar of his shirt. “I have ways to keep you awake, Jason. Don’t even think about it,” he hissed. “What did you do wrong just now?” 

Jason spit blood. “I didn’t call you Sir, Sir,” Jason said. 

“See, you are able to learn new things after all,” the man said. He smiled. His smile was nasty and it got nastier still. 

He got off on violence, Jason realized. There was no way he could please him, but he felt too weak to fight as the man pushed two fingers inside Jason’s mouth. The torn lip stung and he winced. “You know what to do, little whore,” the man said, pushing his fingers in deeper. Jason nearly gagged. 

He closed his eyes to keep the tears at bay. 

~+~

He wasn’t sure why or how he got into Arkham Asylum, but he knew that he had to get out, and that he also had to help the other boys get out. Especially the twins. They were new, but he didn’t think they would last long under Krueger’s attention. They were already looking too pale and worn out when Jason caught a glimpse of them in the corridor. He could hear them plead and cry and rage in their cells. Because they were kept separated, of course. He had one twin on each side. He didn’t know what happened to the boys that were there before. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know. 

Jason could hear them whisper too, in a language he didn’t understand, and sometimes when it didn’t get through he related a message to one of the twins. 

There was something about them Jason liked. He felt protective like he hadn’t in a long while. 

“Tell Parker,” Lucas said in that weirdly accented, soft voice of his, “Tell him, I love him.” 

Jason did and didn’t give either of them shit for it. 

“You want to talk about what he does?” Jason asked one night. Krueger was home and the new ward liked girls, so he was mostly in the women’s wing and only checked on them once in a while. 

“What would it matter? He won’t stop until it kills one of us. And then he will watch the other die from the loss,” Parker said. 

They were like some weird kind of animal that mated for life, Jason decided. They couldn’t be without each other. 

“He broke Parker’s arm today, just to see if I would feel it,” Lucas said. 

“Did you?” Jason whispered. 

“Yes, but I didn’t show it.” 

“You should have, he will try again. Something worse,” Jason replied. 

“Oh,” Parker said. 

“Yeah…”

“We need to get out of here,” Lucas said. “That Kruger…we can hear what he does to you, Jay.” 

“He’s a bad, bad man.” 

“All of them are,” Jason replied. 

The twins kept silent, but Jason had the feeling that they were planning something. 

~+~

Krueger wasn’t there on the weekends anymore. The new guard was kinda creepy too, but at least he wasn’t a child molester. Jason had bummed a smoke last weekend, and was trying to bum one too just now so he could also get a match. 

A match was the key to the twins’ plan to get out of here. That and Jason’s visit to Doctor Arkham’s office. The twins knew what stuff in there would burn like hell once he lit a match. 

He wasn’t sure he was ready to kill Doctor Arkham, but he wouldn’t cry over Krueger – except that Krueger wasn’t on shift tonight. 

The new guard was still a bit soft. Jason scored a smoke and a light. And then he waited to be summoned to the good Doctor’s office. 

~+~

Jason was running, he heard the twins behind him, but he wasn’t looking back. He had the key to the main gate. They were nearly there, while all around them, people were screaming and sirens were howling. As distractions went, a big ass fire was pretty good. 

 

Jason knew they only had to make it to the woods and then the river. Once they were close to the river they would be able to get lost in the underbelly of the city. 

“Come on!” Jason urged. He had thrown the key away and was running for the woods. They could catch their breath for a few minutes. His feet were hurting and bloody. No fucking shoes were allowed in the Asylum, at least not for the inmates. 

Parker grabbed his shoulder and Jason spun around. “WHAT?” 

“Lucas needs to rest,” he said sternly. 

“Once we’re close to the river, okay?” 

Parker bit his lip, but nodded and then they helped Lucas together through the thick underbrush. 

It was a nightmare navigating the forest, but it was so much better than the nightmare that was burning in the distance. 

~+~

Once Jason’s feet hit cobblestone he knew he was home. Gotham stank of the river and the docks, but it was home. Lucas looked worse than Jason liked to admit. He needed a doctor. Jason’s feet probably too. 

“What now? We can’t go home,” Parker said. 

Jason had never asked about it, but he was sure the twins were dumped in the Asylum by relatives. Probably greedy fuckers, that hadn’t had the guts to kill the boys for their money. 

“I know a place,” Jason said. It was coming back to him now in pieces. He knew his name and he knew there was a place he could go to. Someone called B, who would help him. He didn’t know how he knew, but it was enough to go on. They really didn’t have any other options.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Three~**

When Barsad came home he found Jason and two boys in his bedroom. Curled up under the blankets. The heater had gone out again. Piece of crap that it was. 

Barsad didn’t like for Jason to bring his friends – or whatever he called them these days – home to him, and he was just about to tell Jason that again, when he recognized the boys. Twins. They had been reported insane by their family and put away. It had been a rumor so far, but now Barsad was sure that something fishy had indeed been going on in the house of Capreolus. The former housemaid had been right. The boys weren’t studying aboard at all. How the hell had Jason found them? 

“Jay…” Barsad said and Jason opened his eyes. 

“Do I know you?” He asked, rubbing his eyes. He sat up and Barsad could see the bruises and the split lip. Jason had been through a lot. He wanted to touch Jason, but he refrained because it could spook the boy. 

“Yes, I’m Barsad. This is my, our, home. This is not your room,” he added with a smile. 

“This bed is bigger,” Jason said. “Barsad,” he tried the name out. “You’re B, right?” 

“Yes, you call me that. What happened?” 

One of the boys stirred. “We burned it down,” he said. His eyes looked feverish. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Lucas needs a doctor, please?” 

“Parker, right?” Barsad asked. The boy nodded. “I will ring for one I trust. Don’t worry. What did you burn down?” 

“The Asylum,” Jason spit. 

“Arkham?” Barsad asked. He had heard about the fire on the streets. The newsboys were shouting it nonstop. He was sure that was why John Blake hadn’t called him back. Not that he needed his assistance anymore. Jason was back home. 

“Yes,” Parker said softly. “It was a horrible place. They hurt us,” he added. 

Barsad could feel his blood boil. He knew that Jason wouldn’t tell him even half of the things he had endured in that place. 

“Is that where you have been?” 

“Yes,” Jason answered. “I don’t know how long-”

“Weeks. I thought you were dead. I told you not to go snooping around Warehouse Seven,” Barsad said. 

“I was- I can’t remember. I-” 

“It’s alright,” Barsad cut in. He needed to get a doctor for Lucas, and have Parker and Jason checked out too. “I’m going to call Miranda.” After a blank look from the boys he added. “She’s a doctor.” Jason at least should have known that. There was something seriously wrong with him. 

The boys nodded and Barsad left them in the bedroom. 

~+~

Miranda gave him a look as she got off her motorbike. He always wondered how she could even afford one of those things on a doctor’s salary. It wasn’t like she was tending to the rich and bored on a daily basis. Most of her money went into the free clinic.

“You look alright, Barir,” she said. He still wasn’t able to place the traces of her accent, but it was similar to his mother’s and her native language was Arabic. He couldn’t help but smile as Miranda addressed him with his given name. She was the only one to call him Barir after his mother of course, but he lost her years ago… it was a nice reminder and it felt special. 

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. “It’s Jay, and the boys he took home.” 

“I hope it’s not a sexual disease, Barir,” she sighed. “Syphilis is nothing to joke about.” 

He gave her a look. “It’s nothing like that. They are way too young-” he shut his mouth. The twins were fourteen. Younger kids had been forced to pleasure men. “It’s nothing like that.” He said again. 

She nodded, her curls bouncing as she grabbed her doctor’s bag and followed him inside his house.   
He wanted to stay in the bedroom, but figured the boys have been through enough, so he waited in his kitchen busying himself by making tea. 

He was worried about Jason. And the twins too. Barsad knew that the twins couldn’t be sent home. God only knew what their greedy relatives would do this time around. No, he thought it would be better to let everyone think they were dead. Which meant that the boys needed new papers and a place to stay. 

“Thinking big thoughts?” Miranda asked. 

He turned to look at her and then offered her a mug. “How are they?” 

“Jason suffers from some kind of amnesia that is very strange. I believe it’s drug induced. He was given a lot of drugs to make him forget whatever he had seen at the docks. I will know more, once I have my results back from the laboratory. The twins,” she gave him a look over the rim of the mug. She knew who they were. “Were severely abused. As was Jason for that matter. They have burns and light smoke inhalation. Lucas-” she stopped. “He needs to get to a real hospital, Barir. His leg is infected.” She looked into her tea. “I can’t help him here. Or at my office.”   
Barsad knew what that meant. 

“They can’t be seen. Not until I have brand new papers that state they are distant relatives. Orphaned, recently of course, and came to live with me.” 

“You want to keep them?” 

“What else is there to do?” Barsad asked, sipping his tea. 

“You don’t have the room for another two boys. Nor do you have the money to feed and clothe them.” 

“I have an attic, we can clean it up. I can call in a few favors with Blake’s orphanage. For beds and stuff.” 

She sighed. “There is no talking you out of this, is there?” 

“What would you do?” He asked. 

She nodded. “Probably the same.” 

“And you have even less room to house them than I have.”

“Lucas still needs to go to a hospital.” 

“No,” Barsad said. 

“He will lose the leg, Barir.” 

“I’ll talk to the boys and let them decide.” 

She gave him a look that told him it was a stupid idea to let boys this young decide anything at all about their future. She was probably right, but then whatever the outcome, at least this time around they were given a choice. 

“If they chose not to go, send for me. So I can deal with this mess.” 

“Of course,” Barsad replied. “Can I see them now?” 

“They’re sleeping. I gave them something light. They need rest.” Miranda put her mug on the table and ran a hand through her messy curls. 

“What?” 

“They will need, I mean, Jason – once his memory comes back, he will need someone to talk to,” she looked into her mug. 

“Miranda.” 

“He has been sexually abused too. He can't remember, but I’ve seen it before,” she said and looked up. “He might act out, not knowing why he doesn't like to be touched in some ways.” 

“He seems alright with the boys.” 

“They're young. I don't think they will hurt him. He doesn't think that either. He feels like he needs to protect them.” 

“Where they sexually abused too?” Barsad made himself ask. 

“Not like Jason. Not anally, but I can't say for sure if they were forced to do other things.” 

“Like sucking cock?” Barsad asked calmly. 

“Yes, for an example,” Miranda replied. “One of them has a broken arm, clean break and already healing, but that was done to him on purpose. Barir. I have no idea what exactly was going on behind those walls, but I'm glad the Asylum burned down. I wonder how the good citizens of Gotham could have ignored it for so long. I always knew that place was bad.”

“They kept it operating, because it took the unwanted. Look at the twins. You know who they are. If you don't have the guts to kill someone, you can just declare them mentally ill and be done with it. I don't think Jason will want to talk to that kind of doctor ever again, Miranda.”

“You have to be there for him then. If he should want to talk, Barir.” 

“Sure,” Barsad replied. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear all those horrible things, but he would make himself listen to it, once Jason decided to share them. If Jason should decide he wanted to share them. Or the twins for that matter. 

“Call me as soon as you have talked with the boys. We can't wait too long with the infected leg, Barir. It will only get worse.” She finished her tea and got up. 

“Thank you for coming,” Barsad said. 

“Always, you know that,” Miranda replied and kissed his cheek lightly. Sometimes he thought there could be more between them – but. There was never a good place or time to start it. “Take care,” she added as she stepped back. “I can let myself out.” She didn't wait for him to protest. 

The phone rang and he went to the office to pick up. He really needed to hook up another one in the living room or even the kitchen, he thought, but then the house wasn't that big and he really couldn't afford another phone. 

He heard the door shut just as he picked up the heavy wood receiver. “Barsad Investigations,” he said. 

“Mister Barsad?” 

“Yes,” Barsad replied, grabbing a pencil and the notebook he always kept close to the phone in the office. 

“You were recommended to me...” The new client said. Barsad listened and once he was done he doubled his usual fee. The man sounded rich and desperate enough to pay it. Barsad had two more kids now and needed the money. 

~+~

Jason came down to the kitchen early the next morning. Barsad was poring over reports and trying to fix his camera; something was wrong with the lens. He probably needed to stop by Bane's Spare Parts to have it looked over. 

“What ya doing?” Jason asked. 

“Trying to fix this, so I can take pictures of an unfaithful wife,” Barsad replied. It was work and easy work too. It wasn’t him who would destroy that marriage. 

“You're a private dick then,” Jason said. 

“Yes, I am. There is coffee on the stove,” Barsad replied. 

“Thanks. I do like coffee.” 

“I know,” Barsad said. 

Jason stopped in front of the cupboards. He should have known which one the cups were in. “B?” 

“Second one on the right,” Barsad said. 

“Thanks,” Jason replied and grabbed a mug. He poured coffee and sat down at the table. “I live with you?” 

“Most days. Sometimes you just – stay around, I guess,” Barsad replied. 

“How long?” 

“Since you were nine,” Barsad answered. 

“I'm – I don't know,” Jason said frustrated. 

“Seventeen. Soon to be eighteen,” Barsad replied gently. 

“Nearly ten years then. And now you want to take in Parker and Lucas.” 

“How do you know?” 

“I heard you on the phone last night. You were talking to a priest. To get beds.” 

“Sneaky, as always. That is what always gets you in trouble.” 

“I messed up badly this time around, didn't I?” 

“What happened to you is not your fault,” Barsad said. 

“I don't even know what happened to me!” Jason exploded. 

“It will come back with time, probably. And if it doesn't – would it be that bad? Surely you have an idea what happened to you. Can tell by the pains and bruises?” 

Jason nodded. His lips were a thin angry line. “I have an idea.” 

“I'm glad you burned that place down,” Barsad said. 

“I just wanted to get out. As did the twins. They're smart. Smarter than me. It was their plan. I just followed it to a freaking T.” 

Barsad smiled. “That would be a first. You never stick exactly to the plan.” 

“Maybe I'm a whole new person now,” Jason replied. 

“There was nothing wrong with the old you,” Barsad said. 

“I'm not so sure about the new me,” Jason said and took a sip of his coffee. 

Barsad had no idea what to reply, so he kept silent.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

Dick flew over the rooftop, landing silently on the ground. He had finished his mission as instructed, but he lingered, not wanting to return back to the manor. 

Dick needed something, but he wasn’t sure what. He was feeling antsy and… his breath hitched slightly as he caught a glimpse of the boy in the red hood. Jason Todd. He followed him to the warehouse and pounced on him, happy to see him once more. “Tag, you’re it!” 

It had been months since he’d see the other boy… the only one to ever engage Dick while he was in his suit. He was fascinated by Dick’s mask, but he never once forced him to remove it or asked about it. Dick had been really tempted to show Todd his face, to get to know him more. 

Todd intrigued him. 

Todd turned to him now, swinging a fist at him and then paused. “What the fuck are you wearing? Are you fucking insane or something?”

Dick tilted his head, studying the boy’s face. “Todd.”

He huffed, “That’s not an answer to my question…” he sighed, running his fingers through his hair. 

Dick couldn’t keep his eyes off him; there was something different about him. “Todd?”

“Stop saying that, freak.” He shoved Dick away from him and just stared at his mask. “Who are you?”

Dick frowned, but didn’t say anything. Todd didn’t seem to recognize him and Bruce had told him not to engage anyone… was this some sort of test? “Sorry.” Dick turned, running away and then he flew up into the air, using his grappling gun. 

“Hey, wait!” 

Dick paused on the edge of the roof, looking down at the boy that stared at him in awe. Todd blinked a few times, glancing around before he climbed up after him. 

“Damn, you’re good.” 

Dick couldn’t help but smile brightly at him, not that Todd could see it. And he once more hated the mask that obscured his face. But he had to keep up the illusion. He shoved Todd away. “Tag, you’re it.” He stated once more and then flew over the next rooftop; this time Todd gave chase. 

They played over the rooftops, like they had on their first meeting. Dick was thrilled when Todd tackled him to the ground. “Tag, you’re it.” 

Todd pinned Dick to the ground and Dick didn’t even attempt to get out of his hold. His heart raced with exertion, but there was something else… something he’d never felt before. There was a stirring in his gut and his breathing hitched in anticipation. 

The feeling was so new and exhilarating, that he was caught off guard when Todd yanked off his mask. Dick’s eyes widened and his gaze locked with Todd’s. They just stared at each other, until Dick suddenly felt panicked and bucked Todd off, grabbing his mask and darting away. 

If the Court had found out, they’d arrange for him to kill the boy and he didn’t want that. Dick disappeared into the night, using all his training so that the boy couldn’t follow. Even though deep down, he wanted Todd to follow him.

~+~

“Master Richard.” 

Dick jerked out of his thoughts, looking to Alfred. He forced a smile. “Hey.” 

“Dinner is served,” he glanced over his state of undress and Dick flushed. He should have been ready hours ago. “You might want to dress for the occasion. The guests are already here.” 

Dick nodded, quickly dressing in the tailored suit set out for him. He frowned at himself in the mirror, he hated wearing these fancy suits. They still felt so foreign to him… Dick missed the days at the circus; life was so carefree. Or maybe that was just an illusion, too.

He groaned as he attempted to tie the knot of his cravat and failed. He was about to ditch it when he felt a presence and he glanced at Bruce standing at the door to his room.

“Richard,” Bruce began as he walked in, tugging at Dick’s cravat and tying it with practiced ease. 

“Bruce,” he smiled, nodding his head in thanks. “Sorry, I lost track of time.” 

Bruce squeezed his shoulder. “It’s fine. You have played your part well. I hope there was nothing amiss?” 

“I completed the mission without a hitch,” he stated with ease, his thoughts returning once more to Todd. “I’m starving,” he added, not wanting to dwell too much on his one mistake. 

Bruce chuckled, nodding his head. “I see.” He turned, leading him down to the dining room. “Richard, you remember the Drakes?” 

Dick nodded, “Mister and Missus Drake.” He smiled brightly as he caught their son’s gaze. “Tim.” 

“Dick.” Tim smirked and his parents huffed in annoyance. 

“Timothy.” 

Tim ducked his head, “Yes, Father?” 

Dick rolled his eyes. “It’s fine, Mister Drake. I prefer being called Dick.” 

“It’s vulgar.” He dismissed and Dick was about to challenge him when Bruce’s hand squeezed his shoulder in warning and Dick groaned, keeping his mouth shut and started to eat his meal. 

Bruce spoke with charm, taking over the conversation and lulling the Drakes with false sincerity. Dick knew for a fact that he didn’t care for them. But they were a part of the Court. 

The Court of Owls. 

Dick had found out about it by accident. He had followed Bruce, sneaking in and listening in on one of their secret meetings. Everyone had worn a mask, hiding their features… but Bruce stuck out like a sore thumb. There was no denying it and once Dick had confronted Bruce about it, there was no going back. 

He had learned everything about the Court, their rule, and the Talons. Most of the Talons were mindless puppets, but Bruce had given into his pleas of getting revenge on his parents. Bruce understood what he was feeling and Dick was pretty sure that if their positions were reversed, Bruce would have become a Talon and avenged his parents’ murders as well.

In the eyes of the Court, Dick was one of the best Talons and they had even spoken about the possibility of taking in more like Dick… those that embraced the way of the Court. 

“Dick!” 

Dick shook his head, clearing his thoughts and realizing that they were finally alone. Bruce must have taken the Drakes to the study for brandy. He looked to Tim. “Yeah?”

“I have some new plans.” Tim smiled, his eyes sparkling. 

“Did you bring them?” Dick asked, grinning at him. Tim nodded. Dick grabbed his hand and they dashed up to Dick’s room where they could just be normal boys for a moment.

“Look!” 

Dick gazed at the plans, Tim was simply brilliant. “Is that a hand?” 

Tim nodded and explained in detail how it worked and enhanced someone who had lost a hand. Tim had so many different plans… and the Court indulged him, letting him make those that intrigued Tim especially if they helped the Court.

Dick wore a few of his gadgets as a Talon. 

“Timothy.” 

Tim groaned as he heard his mother’s voice and he got up, tucking his plans away. “See you later, Dick.” 

Dick nodded, pulling him into a quick hug. Tim stiffened slightly and then melted into the embrace. “Later, evil genius.” 

Tim laughed and Dick loved hearing his laugh, it made him feel giddy inside. 

“Timothy!” 

Tim sighed, pulling away. “Night.” 

“Night.” 

~+~

Dick was bored and there was nothing to do. Bruce was at some gala and there was no mission for him to complete. 

He worried his lip, glancing out the window. He wanted to play. 

Dick dressed in some grungy street clothes, pulling the black hood of his cape over his head and made his way into the city. He stuck to the shadows and looked out for Todd. 

An hour had gone by with no luck and then he spied him. “Todd.” 

Todd spun, eyes widening as he took a look at Dick. “What no crazy outfit tonight?”

Dick shrugged. “You already saw my face.” 

Todd raised a brow, seemingly considering his comment. “I don’t remember you,” he stated quickly, glancing away. “I don’t remember a lot of things.”

Dick didn’t ask, but he was curious. If Todd wanted to talk about it he would. Instead they just sat there on the rooftop. 

“You’re Wayne’s ward aren’t you?” 

Dick nodded.

“Does he know about your masked costume?” He questioned and to Dick’s own surprise he nodded. “Damn.” 

“If you value your life you won’t tell anyone else.” 

Todd smirked. “What are you gonna give me to keep your secret?”

Dick shrugged. “What do you need?” 

Todd looked over him and then tugged on his arm. “The twins, they need help.” 

“The twins?” 

“Follow me.” 

And Dick did.


	5. Chapter 5

**~Five~**

Jason wasn't really sure if this was a good idea at all. Dick Wayne was dangerous. Jason knew dangerous, and Dick had that way of holding himself. He was also rich, which just added to that superior air that he had. He knew that B would hardly approve of this, but Jason was desperate. Lucas needed help and badly, and somehow Jason had the feeling that Dick could help. He at least could pay for – something. Jason had no idea what it really was that Lucas needed, but Parker had been a mess since Lucas lost the leg. He was talking about cutting his own off too, so that they would be the same again. 

Jason couldn't let that happen. The situation was bad enough as it was. It was really fucking messed up, that the only choices they had were to go to the hospital and get caught and probably killed or let Doctor Miranda amputate that leg, because it was that severely infected. The people at Arkham did that to Lucas, and Jason was glad again that they had burned that building down. 

“You looked really scary, just now,” Dick said quietly as Jason led them to B's place. He would take the backdoor, because he didn't want Dick to know that B was a private investigator. It could spook Dick away. 

“Because I was angry,” Jason replied. He tried to keep the anger out of his voice, but it was hard. Dick was one of them and now he was about to ask Dick for his help. No, he thought, he was making a deal. He would keep his mouth shut about what Dick Wayne was doing in his spare time and Dick would help Lucas. 

“I'm angry too, sometimes,” Dick said. 

“That why you wear the mask?” Jason asked. 

“Yes. It helps.” 

Jason itched to ask more questions, but first he needed to help Lucas and then he could start to ask questions that could get him killed. “You knew me before, didn't you?” 

“Before what?” Dick asked and as Jason didn't reply he said: “We used to play rooftop tag. You never grabbed the mask before. I thought we had an understanding.”

“I was a different person back then,” Jason said. That much was pretty clear, he just couldn't remember that person. 

“You do seem different,” Dick said and Jason had the feeling he wanted to say more, but he held up a hand and then waved Dick forward. 

“This is it,” Jason said letting himself and Dick inside. He listened, but B didn't seem to be home. He knew that B thought Parker and Lucas shouldn't be left alone. At least not right now, but B had to go and earn the money they needed and Jason had needed some air. Besides, when he had left the twins, they were curled up in their bed up in the attic. 

“This is where you live?” Dick asked, looking around. 

Jason thought that it must look really small to Dick, who was living in that big fucking mansion for years now. 

“Yeah.”

“With the twins?” 

“Yeah,” Jason answered, leading the way to the attic room. 

“They your brothers?” 

“Not by blood,” Jason said. 

“Okay...and parents?” 

“They’re dead. We live with B,” Jason replied and made it clear that this was the last question he was willing to answer about his family. He couldn't remember much, but B had told him that his mom had died an opium addict, and Jason was pretty sure she had been a whore by the end. There was no other way to get that stuff if you weren't filthy rich. Jason had been on his own for six months, until B found him and took him in. Jason couldn't remember any of it. He wasn't sure if it was a bad thing. 

Jason knocked on the door and when no one answered he went inside. The boys were still in bed, the covers half kicked away. They were clutching at each other. The missing leg made them a strange creature. 

“Oh,” Dick said. “They're beautiful.” 

That was really the last thing Jason had thought he would hear. It also made something stir inside him, and he wasn't sure if it was pride or jealousy or protectiveness. 

“He has crutches, but they're not as good as a prosthetic leg. I've seen them. I want one of those for Lucas,” Jason said. 

“They're really nothing more than wood and a few screws.” Dick said and bit his lip. 

“Even that we can't afford right now,” Jason admitted. 

“You care for them a lot, don't you?” 

“They saved my life,” Jason said. He was sure of that too. The twins made him break out of Arkham.   
Jason was only alive because the twins were fucking smart and determined. 

“You think you owe them.” 

“No,” Jason said. “I know I do, but I also worry about Parker. He was talking about cutting his leg off, so he and Lucas could be the same again. They need each other like air. They need to-” 

Dick put his hand on Jason's arm and Jason had to suppress the impulse to pull away. “Okay. I will help you. I will get the boy a new leg and you will keep my secret. Deal?” 

“Yeah, deal,” Jason said. 

~+~

Jason left the boys sleeping and went downstairs to the kitchen with Dick. He made Dick coffee. The coffee B had was freaking excellent. Jason had no idea where he got it from, but he was glad that B had connections. 

“You're a weird one, Wayne,” Jason said, putting the mug in front of Dick. 

“Right back at you.” Dick said smiling. He had a nice smile and Jason liked the blue of Dick's eyes. But Jason also knew that it wasn't good to get involved with someone like Dick Wayne. Someone rich, who wore a mask, and so in control of his own body. Jason had a vague idea what Dick was doing wearing that mask. He didn't ask, because he didn't want the confirmation. 

Dick cocked his head and then he got up. “Gotta run,” he said and made for the backdoor, before Jason could even say a goddamned thing. A few moments later, B was standing in the kitchen. He took in the two mugs and raised an eyebrow. 

“Your new friend is shy?” He asked. 

“He isn't- shy,” Jason settled on. 

“Okay,” B said. “Just don't do anything-”

Jason gave him a look. “B.” 

“I’m dropping it for now, but I am a private investigator. I find things out for a living. It better not be dangerous,” B said. 

“It’s not.” 

“Or shady,” B added. 

Jason kept silent. 

B sighed. 

“It’s not dangerous, and it could help Lucas and Parker. You know that Parker is considering to cut his leg off too. We need to do something, and fast. It's bad enough one of those boys is crippled.”

“I know. I just want you to be careful. I don't want to lose you again, Jason.” 

“I swear it's not dangerous,” Jason said. At least he hoped not. It didn't seem dangerous. Jason thought that it would be an easy thing for Dick to get a new leg for Lucas. He could probably buy it from his pocket money. And in return, Jason would keep his mouth shut about what he knew about Dick Wayne. It was a fairly straightforward deal. What could possibly go wrong? 

~+~

“Soon,” B said over breakfast. Toast and tea. Jam, no butter, but at least it was the good jam that Misses Brier brought over. “You boys will have new papers and then you will be able to go to school.”

The twins looked at him. “School?” 

“Yes, I know you can read and write and all that basic stuff-”

“We had the best teachers, Mister Barsad,” Lucas said. He wasn't looking pale anymore. He looked pretty healthy, for someone who had lost a leg only a few weeks ago. The stump still reminded them all about what had been done to them. Jason figured it would do that until the end of their days. 

Even if Dick should come through and give Lucas a new one. He would have to take it off when he took a bath and when he went to bed. People would always look at him differently. Girls- shit, Jason thought. He had to stop this. It was fucking depressing. 

“I know and you will probably be the smartest kids at the public school-”

“And you will get shit for it,” Jason cut in. 

“We'll be fine,” Parker said. 

“And education is important,” Lucas added. 

B nodded. 

“We wanted to be architects,” Parker said quietly. 

“And you can be that,” B replied. “It will be challenging, but you can do it. Even now. I will help you.” 

“You are doing more than enough,” Lucas said. “You have taken us in. Gave us food and shelter. Kept us safe. There is no way we can ever repay you, Mister Barsad.” 

“You don't have to,” B said, winking at them. “Jason never even offered to do it. You are my favorite kids now.” 

“Hey!” Jason said. “I'm wounded.” 

“Eat your toast, and then take the boys to Bane's. I have stuff to do, and he should be able to fix that damned camera.” 

“Sure, anything else you need?” Jason asked mockingly. 

B smiled. Oh shit, Jason thought. “I have a list. It will take some time.” 

“Oh, man,” Jason said. 

The twins sniggered. 

“You two are going to help your big brother,” B said casually. 

The twins looked at each other and then at Jason. “Yes, Mister Barsad.” 

Jason kind of liked that expression: big brother. Had a nice ring to it. 

~+~

Jason didn't think that it would take that long for Dick to show up again, but it took three weeks. 

“Tag, you're it,” Dick said gently in his ear. He hadn't seen or heard Dick approach. He was wearing the mask again. 

“You're standing way too close, you little freak,” Jason said. But if he was honest with himself, he kinda liked how easily, nonthreateningly Dick invaded his space. “What are you supposed to be anyway?” 

“A bird of prey,” Dick answered easily. Jason could hear the smile in his voice. 

“What took you so long? The twins are going to school and Lucas is getting shit from the other kids a fucking lot.” 

“Anyone ever tell you, you swear like a sailor?” Dick asked. 

“Please, you haven't even heard half of it yet,” Jason said. “Also: don't try to ditch the question. I'm onto you.” 

“I have a friend who is working on something amazing,” Dick said. 

“What does this have to do with anything?” Jason asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“He is making a new leg for Lucas. A really good one. He needs to see Lucas, so it can be fitted right,” Dick said. 

“More of you at my home? B will have a fucking fit.” 

“He didn't see me the last time,” Dick argued. 

“He knew I had company,” Jason said. 

“We can met up somewhere else then,” Dick suggested. 

“I'll have to talk to the twins first,” Jason said. 

“Of course,” Dick replied. “So, do you have time to play?” 

Jason nodded. He had wanted to meet up with Roy, but now it seemed like a better idea to play rooftop tag with Dick. He grabbed Dick and pulled him close. He could hear Dick's breath hitch and he wondered how big Dick's pupils were behind the mask right now. “Tag, you're it,” he whispered and then pushed Dick away and started running. It took Dick a few moments to follow. Good, Jason thought, I haven’t lost my touch.


	6. Chapter 6

**~Six~**

John rubbed his eyes and then glanced at his pocket watch. He had been waiting for over thirty minutes, but if truth be told, John would wait forever for Mister Wayne to see him. 

“I’ve seen you around.” 

John tensed, looking over at the young man who had suddenly appeared, he was too old to be considered a boy anymore… John recognized him instantly as Wayne’s adoptive son. Richard Wayne. John stood, as courtesy dictated and he smiled, “Detective Blake.” 

“Dick,” he plopped gracefully down on the lounge next to John, “Bruce is running a little late, he sent me to see if you needed anything and to apologize.” 

John nodded, letting his guard drop slightly. It was easy to do as the younger man smiled at him… his smile was charming and his blue eyes danced with mischief. “Thank you, Dick. I’m good.”

Dick smirked, looking him over. “I’m sure you are.” 

John raised a brow, “I’m sorry?” 

“Nothing,” Dick suddenly sat up a little straighter, getting up with such grace that Blake couldn’t help but find it alluring. “Blake,” he nodded and disappeared into the shadows a moment before Bruce Wayne walked through the door. 

“I’m sorry to keep you waiting,” Bruce stated, flashing a smile that left John weak in the knees. “Detective-?” 

“Blake,” John nodded, smiling back with ease. “Detective Blake,” he offered his hand and he almost lost it when Bruce took it. John stared at their clasped hands, forgetting himself for a moment. 

Bruce raised a brow in amusement, squeezing John’s hand before he dropped it. “What can I do for you this evening?” 

“I have a few questions,” John began as he reached for a file. “I assume you’re aware of the ‘accidents’ that have occurred at your place of business?”

“I am,” Bruce nodded. “I’ve had them fully investigated, it’s not a police matter.” 

John pursed his lips together. “And those of Kane-”

“I’m not aware of my cousin’s businesses,” Bruce cut in, “If these ‘accidents’ are all that you have, I believe your work here is done.” 

John frowned, he wasn’t getting anywhere. There was more to this, John knew it in his bones. He needed to speak to Barsad, they were on the cusp of something huge. “Then perhaps we should go over the circumstantial evidence to prove that these were more than just accidents.” John stated with more conviction. “One accident is easy to pass off on work conditions, a second one in the span of a week, not as easily. A third and a fourth within a month, Mister Wayne, is more than coincidental. And if you add the accidents at Kane’s businesses as well we’re up to a total of eight within a month.” 

Bruce smirked, nodding his head once more. “Another time, Detective Blake. I do have a business to run.” 

John snorted, unable to stop himself. “Of course, planning another accident must be high on your list of activities.” 

“Unless you plan to arrest me, Detective Blake, I suggest you leave before I summon the police to take you to the station.” 

John wanted to strike him, kiss him, something. He gathered his files and left instead. 

“Going so soon?” 

John spun on his heels, eyes widening as Dick emerged from the shadows. “You should watch out for your father-” John inhaled sharply as Dick was suddenly beside him, leaning into him with grace and a hint of strength coiled in his limbs. It was frightening. 

“He’s not my father. But that’s not why you’re really here,” Dick whispered into his ear and John shuddered slightly. “Is it, Detective?” 

John pulled away, his heart racing. “No.” His answer surprised himself and Dick smirked. 

“Go back into the study, Detective.” 

John blinked and before he knew what he was doing he returned to the study. Bruce turned to him, there was a flicker of desire in his eyes and John ached to go to him. 

“I told you to go.” Bruce growled, standing to his full height and it turned John on even more. 

John felt like a puppet, both Dick’s and Bruce’s words spurning him on. “Make me.” 

Bruce was suddenly in his space and John shuddered as Bruce grabbed his jacket. “You have no idea what you’re playing at.” 

John lifted his chin in defiance, he was playing with fire and he wanted to burn. “Do you?” 

Bruce pushed him back against the wall, kissing him with barely restrained power. John eagerly responded, no longer caring why he was there… all he’s ever wanted was this. 

There was a forced cough and John practically whimpered when Bruce pulled away. John’s heart was racing and his breathing was ragged. And they had only shared one intense kiss. 

Bruce simply nodded to the man, his manservant… Alfred. “Detective, I must give my leave.” His voice was deep and husky and John only wanted to pull him back into another kiss. Instead he let Alfred show him to the door and call him a carriage. 

~+~ 

The rest of the afternoon was a blur, he barely managed to get to his next meeting. 

“John.” 

John blinked, trying to clear his thoughts. “Yes?” 

Barsad looked amused, “You’re off your game.” 

John cursed under his breath and ran his fingers through his hair. But all he could focus on was the memory of Bruce’s body against his. Bruce’s soft lips. 

Barsad chuckled, “Do you have the files?” 

“Files,” John repeated and then nodded. He reached for his bag and tensed as he realized his files were gone. He tried to remember the last time he had them. “They’re gone.” 

“Please tell me you had copies made,” Barsad began and John paled. He was meaning to, but never got the chance. “John, what has gotten into you?”

“I had a meeting with Bruce Wayne… uh, we kissed.” 

Barsad eyes widened in surprise. “And you think he took your files?”

John considered it, but Bruce Wayne wouldn’t stoop to that level… “Dick, the sneaky little bastard.” 

Barsad shook his head. “So now they have everything that we have on them?” 

“No, the files for Kane and Cobblepot are at home. I was filling in the information Selina was able to obtain from Miss Kane.” John rubbed his brow. “I’ll grab them and meet you at home?” 

“Yes,” Barsad nodded. “At least they don’t have everything.” 

John sighed, feeling like shit for failing. “I have it all memorized, they didn’t gain much.” He glanced at Barsad, who looked tired. “How are you? The boys?”

“Surviving.”

John snorted, seemed like that was what they were all doing. The world was harsh and now, John was worried that an accident might befall him. They had to figure this out, before he completely lost it too.


	7. Chapter 7

**~Seven~**

Barsad put the paper away and rubbed at his face. Another one and it only seemed to be getting worse. If he didn't know better, he would have thought that this was a distraction – but the murders were just too horrific. Barsad was sure that John would be involved in the case soon. Gordon only had so many really good people in his force. And John was a very good detective. He connected the dots fast and sure. He only lacked proof. At least as far as Bruce Wayne was concerned. It didn't help, Barsad thought wryly, that John also had it bad for the billionaire. 

“Morning,” Parker said rubbing at his eyes sleepily. 

“Morning,” Barsad said, trying to push the newspaper away, but Parker had spotted it and the boy had really good reflexes. He grabbed the newspaper and was out of Barsad's reach in a flash. 

“That's the third,” Parker said slowly. Barsad knew that he was afraid for Lucas. Lucas was pretty good with the crutches, but he wasn't able to run as fast as he had been able to. He and Parker weren't the same anymore and Barsad knew that both boys were messed up about it. He just didn't see how he could help. He couldn't afford a new leg for Lucas, but he was working on it. 

“Yes,” Barsad replied. “Parker, listen, I don't want you boys staying out at night anymore. You go to school and then straight home.” 

“For how long?” Parker asked, putting the newspaper away. 

“Until it's safe again.” 

Parker gave him a look. “Mister Barsad, we live in Gotham – and after – That Place,” he stopped and took a breath. “We aren't scared little boys anymore. We can handle ourselves.” 

“I'm not saying you can't. I'm not saying you are helpless or cowards. Not making yourself a target is the smart thing to do. I know you boys are smart.” 

Parker nodded. “I'll talk to Lucas about it. Did you have that talk with Jason too?”

“I don't think Jason would be a target. The killer prefers pretty children.”

“You don't think I'm pretty?” Jason asked from the door. “I'm hurt.” 

Barsad smiled. “I don't think you are a child, Jason.” 

“That is very true,” Jason replied. He grabbed the kettle and started to boil water for his morning tea. “Are you working on that serial killer case?”

“I'm not a police officer, Jason. I only work on cases I am also paid for.”

“Right, and the things you do with John Blake?” 

Parker looked at him. “Who is John Blake?”

“Someone I work with sometimes,” Barsad replied. 

“A copper,” Jason said and it didn't even sound like an insult when Jason said it, Barsad thought warily. 

“You’re working with him on a case right now. And I know it's something big. And that he is investigating Mister Wayne.” 

“Were you snooping around again?” Barsad sighed. 

“It's what I do when you keep shit from us. Important shit.” 

“Is this an important case?” Parker asked. 

“Yes.” 

“Is it dangerous?” Parker wanted to know. His green eyes were staring into Barsad's. The boy had a scarily intense gaze. 

“It could be, but I am being careful, Parker. Nothing is going to happen to me. Don't worry.” 

“And what if something does happen?” Parker asked. 

“Jason will be of age soon. He will be your guardian and if this should not work out. I made Miranda Tate your legal guardian in case of my death. You will have a home, all of you,” he said and looked at them. “Now get your brother. He's going to be late for school if he doesn't get up soon,” he added. 

Parker nodded and made for the stairs to the attic. 

Barsad could feel Jason's gaze on him. “Spit it out Jay.” 

“You do think that you are in danger. Or you wouldn’t have made sure that we are provided for and don't end up in the system.” 

“Dangerous and powerful people are hiding powerful and dangerous secrets, Jason. And they usually aren’t kind to people who are trying to drag those secrets into bright daylight.” 

“Okay, but for the record? It would suck if something happened to you.” 

Barsad smiled. “Your water is boiling.”

Jason grabbed a mug and started to prepare tea for himself and the twins. Barsad really hoped that they would catch The Dollmaker and soon. He didn't want to have to worry about a crazy killer hunting in his streets as well as the whispers about the Court of Owls. 

~+~

Bane was one of the best mechanics Barsad knew, and if someone could help him with Lucas' leg it would be him. 

Barsad entered through the backdoor and waited in the kitchen until Bane's customer was gone. He wondered briefly what a pretty girl dressed in such expensive clothes wanted from Bane, but it wasn't really his business with whom Bane dealt. He decided to make coffee while he was waiting. 

“Barsad, what an unexpected pleasure and you helped yourself to the coffee as well,” Bane said but he was smiling. 

“I brewed for two.” 

Bane sat down at his kitchen table and took a sip. “You know how to make a really good coffee.” 

“It's all in the genes,” Barsad smiled. 

Bane nodded. “To what do I own the pleasure?” 

“You may have heard that I adopted.” 

Bane smiled. “Yes, it was all the talk for a while there. You, as always, kept your reasons to yourself.” 

Barsad took a sip of coffee. He and Bane went way back. They had been – more at one time, and now they were still close friends. Barsad was sure he could trust Bane. “I am sure you know who they are, or used to be.” 

Bane nodded. He made it his business to know these things. “It had been a rumor, but we can safely say that the twins are the last legitimate heirs of the house Capreolus.” 

“Yes, and they can't go home. For all we know the twins died in the fire that destroyed nearly half of Arkham.” 

“Your twins are still in danger.” 

“I know. Especially now, with the Dollmaker on the prowl.” 

Bane nodded. Barsad knew that he hated people who preyed on the small and weak the most. Sometimes, Barsad wondered if Bane would let the city burn if he had the opportunity to light it on fire. It was very likely. 

“The Dollmaker is a crazy person, sick, but I still would love to put him down.” 

Barsad smiled. It was good to know that Bane still had the urge to kill the crazies. He didn't go soft when he traded in the sword for a hammer. “But that is not why you're here.” 

“No. It's about Lucas.” 

“The twin who has lost his leg. Miranda told me.” 

Of course she did, Barsad thought. “Yes. He is doing alright, but his twin, Parker is depressed and talking about cutting his own leg off, so they could be the same again.” 

“Shouldn’t you be seeing Miranda then about this?” 

Barsad gave him a look. “Lucas needs a new leg. You know people, maybe someone – I don't know.” 

“I can look into it for you. In the meantime you could get him a wooden leg, it won't be of any use of course, but it would make him look – for a lack of a better word, normal again.” 

“It would have to be fitted – and he is still a boy, he is still growing,” Barsad looked at his friend. “If you can get me one cheap, I mean it, really cheap, for nothing would be best, then I'm taking it. Not going to ask who it belonged to, even.” 

“I'll look into it for you,” Bane replied. 

“Thank you.” 

“Don't mention it, Barsad.” 

~+~

Barsad met John in a small dive called The Hole. It was part brothel and part bar. John was amused. 

“Not really my scene,” he said as he sat down. 

“Mine neither, that is the point, and people mind their own business here,” Barsad said, sliding a file in John's direction. 

“New intel?” 

“What I could find out from the cheating wife. She isn't cheating because she wants to. One of Cobblepot's men fancies her and is threatening her husband's business. You know how much power Cobblepot has in this town.” 

John nodded; he was reading the interviews and other cornerstones of the case while Barsad got him up to date. “I have to tell her husband because he pays the bills, but I'd rather she does it. She did betray him, but they do have two small children and she did it out of love. No matter how messed up that might sound.” 

“I hate people like that,” John said, putting the file on the table. 

“I know John. How are you anyway? I haven't heard from you for days and frankly: you look like shit.” 

“Gordon has me working on the Dollmaker case with a couple of other detectives. Bullock is one of them. He is a good detective, but he's a fucking pig. And he questions me every second of every single fucking day.” 

“And you're working on the 'accidents' as well.” 

“Yes, something is fishy and I know that Kane, Cobblepot, Elliot, and Wayne are a part of it. The families that rule this town. Those that could make it better-” He stopped. 

“Can you even work on it? I mean with your obvious lust for Bruce Wayne?” 

John looked away. Barsad knew that he wasn't comfortable with talking about his lust for men in public. “We kissed,” he whispered. There was an emphasis on 'kissed' like it meant something. How very young John seemed in that moment, how very naive and full of hope. 

“He kissed you when you were investigating him, John. It was probably a diversionary tactic. He doesn't know you. You don't know him.”

“I know: Believe me I do. I – it was like he was starving for it. Just – it didn't feel like a diversion to me.” 

“Because you are in love with him. You want him and now it seems like you could have him, if only for a few nights. It clouds your judgment.” 

“It's good that you are working on it too then,” John said. 

Barsad gave him a look. “This is the end of my involvement here. I'm done with the case. File closed. John, you have to let it go. The Dollmaker has to be your priority.”

“I know,” John said. Barsad knew it didn't mean he would stop snooping around even if it could get him killed. He wouldn't be the first cop ending up in the river. “I brought the case file. I could use some input that isn't all Jack the Ripper bullshit.” 

Barsad really didn't want to have more, or a deeper insight into this, but he took the file anyway. If he helped John catch this guy, he could be sleeping at night better. He wouldn’t have to worry about his sons anymore. Well, at least not that they were going to end up carved up in a display case, looking like the most grotesque dolls. Living through days of hell and unimaginable pain before they were displayed, just so a lunatic could live out his desires to his own satisfaction. Barsad shook it off as John ordered a whiskey for them both. The sooner he read this, the sooner they could get to work.


	8. Chapter 8

**~Eight~**

Dick poured over the files that he had lifted off Detective Blake. He was an easy mark, too emotional and easy to manipulate. Dick barely had to push and the Detective took the bait. He was a bloody fool.

Dick had to admit that Blake knew his craft and had the mind of a true detective. He had pinpointed every death that was ordered by the Court, some executed by his hand and some by the other Talons. Blake had a good eye for detail… and that would be their undoing. 

He stashed the files away, feeling conflicted. Dick has never questioned the Court before, but seeing everything on paper made it feel different. He had never once thought about the ramifications of the deaths on others… it was what the Court had ordered and Dick had assumed that there was a solid reason for their deaths, but now he was not sure. It didn’t make any sense. 

The turmoil he was feeling was making him feel antsy, so he went down to the gym. 

He stripped down to his linen pants and he started to do a grueling acrobatic routine. It felt good to just move and let everything go, and he desperately ached to go back to the days of his youth, where he still had his innocence and trust in the world... And the love of his parents.

“Dick.” 

Dick hated the interruption and he glared at Bruce. “Yes?” 

“It’s time.” 

Dick grumbled as he grabbed a towel and wiped himself down. Then he dressed for the Court. He didn’t want to go. He knew he’d receive a name and for the first time he didn’t want to do what he had been trained to do. 

He donned the mask and joined Bruce at his side. He never understood why they wore these ridiculous masks, everyone knew who was a member of the Court. They were the elite of Gotham... He never really felt like one of them. Dick was still a circus boy at heart and always would be. 

Dick remained silent as he received yet another name, and for the first time he wanted to know why... But he refrained from asking about it. He turned to Bruce once they were alone in the carriage ride back home. "Why him? What did he do to evoke the wrath of the Court?"

"Dick." Bruce's voice was low and held a bit if warning. "It's not your place to ask."

Dick growled, his fists clenched at his side. He wondered whose place it was. "You don't know do you?" 

Bruce bristled slightly, "I do not interfere with-" 

"Maybe you should, Bruce. The Detective is following your every move and that of the Court." 

"Leave Blake to me." 

Dick snorted, of course. "Your lust is clouding your judgment."

"You do not know what you speak of," Bruce sneered and Dick laughed in his face. He saw the kiss they shared... There was nothing innocent about that. 

Dick abruptly stood up and jumped out of the moving carriage with practiced eased... He was done with this facade they weaved. He ignored Bruce's alarmed voice and escaped into the night. 

~*~

Dick dropped silently onto the rooftop and peaked into the attic window. The twins were sleeping, curled into one another...they were beautiful. So perfect, despite the loss of a leg.

And he had a promise to keep. 

He watched them sleep for a moment until he felt a shift in the air then he climbed down to where Todd was lighting up a cigarette. "Those will kill you." 

"Jesus Christ," he startled, almost dropping his smoke. "More like you will. What are you doing here?" 

Dick paused, biting his lip so he wouldn't blurt out that he had missed Todd... that he ached for some kind of companionship. "I haven't seen you around." 

Todd raised a brow, nodding his head as he blew out a breath of smoke. "I haven't strayed far from home lately, the fucking Dollmaker has made a name for himself-"

Dick inhaled sharply, glancing back toward the attic space that housed the twins. "Taking pretty children and making living dolls out of them..." 

"Fucking bastard," he seethed, tossing the burning remains of his cigarette over the railing. 

Dick watched it burn and then shook his head. He would make sure to watch over the twins as well. 

"What's the status of our deal?" Todd questioned sharply. 

"The blueprints are ready, we just need to take the measurements to fit it." He replied, leaning into Todd. "We spoke about this before."

Todd nodded, but he still seemed uneasy about Tim meeting the twins. "I know."

"We shall swing by tomorrow, once it's safe." 

Todd pursed his lips, "Guess that's doable." 

"Good." And now that their business was done... He wanted to play. He needed to move. Dick pressed against Todd, his lips brushing over his neck. "Tag, you're it." 

He jumped down into the alley, glancing back to make sure Todd was following. There was a slight hesitation and then he gave chase. It was just what Dick needed to get his mind off the Court and the Dollmaker. It was mindless fun and he finally felt some semblance of peace. 

~*~

"These are amazing," Dick was simply in awe as he looked over the blueprints for the mechanical leg. "I love your brilliant mind." 

Tim smiled, looking down and away from him. Dick hated when Tim did that and immediately wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. Tim mumbled something into his chest and Dick grinned, ruffling his hair as he pulled away. 

"What was that?" He teased, grabbing his mask so he could scare Todd. 

"Thanks, Dick." Tim nodded, but Dick was pretty sure that wasn't what he said a moment ago. "We should head out."

Dick watched Tim gather his tools and put them in a small black bag... Dick had no idea what most of the items did, but it was still so fascinating to him. He followed Tim out and they called for a carriage to drop them off close by. They had to be careful.


	9. Chapter 9

**~Nine~**

Jason was waiting for Dick to show up, he wasn’t ready to admit it to himself or anyone really, but that was what he was doing. And it wasn’t only because Dick promised him a leg for Lucas. 

It sucked that they haven’t caught the Dollmaker yet, because it meant that Jason and the twins were pretty much grounded after dark. 

He could feel Parker staring at him, so he turned away from the window (as if Dick would just drop by, really) and looked at the twins. Lucas was dozing a bit on the bed, a half read book in his lap. The twins liked to read, Parker also liked to draw, mostly his brother, but he had sketched random scenes and Jay too. 

“What?” 

“You looked like Lucas used to when we were little on Christmas, waiting for Santa.” 

“I’m not waiting for Santa,” Jason snorted. But was it really that different? He was waiting for Dick to bring the boys a gift, a gift Jay was paying for with his silence. 

“I know, because Santa isn’t real,” Parker said, and it only sounded a bit sad. Jay hated that the boys had to grow up hard and fast in such a short time. He still got very angry when he thought about Arkham, even if he couldn’t remember half of it. He could piece things together. He knew that he and the twins had been abused. He knew that he had been raped, knew that the twins knew it too, they had heard it in the cell next to his. They didn’t really talk about it, but it was in their eyes sometimes. In the way Parker got angry and Lucas sad. 

“You guys don’t need Santa, you have me and B, and besides you two are going to make it on your own. You make shit happen,” Jason replied. 

“Language,” Lucas said, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes. 

“I think it’s a bit late to change now,” Jason laughed. But the mild correction reminded him of Dick. 

He had no idea why he was trusting Dick. Dick was a – killer, of that Jay was pretty sure. He had been asking around a bit. No one knew it was Dick under the mask, but people in the narrows heard things. Jason wondered why Dick was killing higher ups – not that he really cared for the rich and sometimes famous. They could all go to hell. 

“It’s never too late, you just like swearing,” Parker smiled. 

Jason nodded. “I do like to swear.” 

“So what are you waiting for then, if it isn’t Santa?” Lucas asked. The twins were really sharp. Jason liked that about them. 

“It was meant to be a surprise, but I guess you will need to know anyway. Don’t tell B just yet, okay?” 

The twins nodded. “Okay.” 

“I got someone to work on a leg for Lucas,” Jason said. “He said he would drop by with a mechanic friend today as soon as it was safe.” 

“Safe?” Parker frowned. “You mean when Mister Barsad wasn’t home.”

“Yeah, that friend isn’t too keen on being seen around these parts.” 

“Is he ashamed of you? Then he isn’t your friend, Jay,” Lucas said gently. 

“He isn’t ashamed-” Jay began, but was interrupted by a soft knock. “Hold on.” When he opened the window there was no one there and then Dick’s mask was hanging upside down and Jay took a step back. “Fuck!” 

“Got you. Scared?” Dick whispered from somewhere above the window, Jason looked up and sure enough Dick was hanging upside down too, grinning. The mask on a string. 

“Use the fucking door, like normal people,” Jason said irritated and slammed the window shut. He could still hear Dick’s laughter. 

He smiled despite himself as he made his way downstairs to open the door. The boy on his doorstep wasn’t Dick, but he knew that kid too. He has seen the Drake heir with his parents in lithographs. B read the social columns in the paper too, to keep track on the big players, so Jason did the same.

“You’re the mechanic?” Jason asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

The boy nodded. “Yes.” He had an air of snobbish superiority that Jay couldn’t warm up to, but when Dick showed up behind Drake, he let them in. 

Drake didn’t comment on the house, or the creaky stairs, or the rusty frames. Dick of course knew the house and the attic already. Had seen the twins before too. 

Jason stopped in front of the door and took a breath. He felt suddenly very protective of the boys. 

“Jason?” Dick asked. 

“You going to keep your promise?” Jason replied. 

“Of course, but Tim needs to see Lucas so he can measure him, so he can make the best leg that can be made by men,” Dick said. He sounded very convinced. He believed, Jason realized, in Tim’s abilities. 

Jason looked over his shoulder at them. “You will be respectful.” 

They nodded and Jason opened the door. 

~+~

Drake’s eyes widened when he saw the twins. They were curled up in each other, which made them seem like one being with four arms and three legs. To his credit he didn’t comment on it. Jason could feel the tension bleed out of him when Lucas smiled at Drake and Dick, who wasn’t wearing his mask.

Drake looked at them for a moment and then he got out his tools. “I think it would be good to model it on Parker’s leg. Are you two the same height?” 

The twins nodded and got up from the bed. Jason just stood there and watched in silence as Drake worked. He had absolutely no idea what Drake was doing or what half the tools where for. He thought he was pretty much useless here, but he wasn’t going to leave the twins alone with Drake, who clearly knew who they used to be. 

“I have no clue what he’s doing,” Dick whispered, “But I’m awed anyway.” 

Jason nodded. He wasn’t sure he liked that Dick was standing so close to him, but he wasn’t feeling freaked out by it. Maybe it was a good thing he couldn’t remember the rape. 

“He’s a genius. I swear. He is the best. He will make that boy walk again, run even, jump.” Dick continued, as if Jason needed any more convincing. This leg would be a good one and it wouldn’t cost him anything. After all, Jason was used to keeping his mouth shut. 

“You can go down and make tea,” Parker said looking at Jason. “Be a good host.” He was smiling again. Jason hesitated. 

“He won’t hurt them,” Dick said. “Tim is fascinated.” 

Jason could see that in the methodic way Tim was working, the way he touched Lucas so carefully. How his fingers slid with a barely there touch over their legs – he looked away. 

“Okay. I’ll be downstairs. Join us as soon as you are done here.” 

“Okay, Jay,” Lucas said. 

~+~

Dick watched him while Jason prepared the tea. 

“What?” 

“Nothing. I mean you care for them a lot, don’t you? And they are really pretty and-”

“It’s not like that!” Jason said harshly. He wasn’t going to go into detail. “They’re fourteen for god’s sake!” 

“There are boys that young in brothels-” 

Jason turned on him. “And why don’t you stop those scumbags then? Why don’t you go after someone like the Dollmaker? I know you kill people. I know you have resources. Why don’t you do something good with it?” 

“I am doing good. I follow orders and-”

Jason cut him off. “Spare me. Soldiers take orders and don’t think for themselves. People down here are dying. But maybe it doesn’t matter as long as it isn’t one of your pretty kids.” 

“That’s not fair Jay!” 

“No, it isn’t. It makes me almost wish Elliot’s kid was the next victim, maybe then someone would do something.” 

Dick gave him a sharp look. “Elliot?” 

Jason held his gaze. He knew he had let information slip, but he was sure he could salvage the situation. It wouldn’t do any good for Elliot, or Wayne to know that Barsad was on to them. Jason liked Dick, but if he had to choose he would chose his family over a pretty boy in a mask. 

“He is one of the most powerful men in the city. He has a pretty six year old daughter. She would fit the profile, wouldn’t she?” Jason asked. “But of course that little princess is safe behind strong walls and frolicking in the gardens that keep her from the harsh reality.” 

Dick frowned. “I can’t just go around and kill people, Jason.” 

“Oh? You have a code of honor then?” 

“Yes.” Dick’s voice sounded strong. 

“What about Mister McGrey then?” 

“What about him?” 

“He had a sick mother he cared for as best he could. Why did he deserve to die? Why must his mother die alone in the gutter now that no one is taking care of her? Now that all their money has been taken away and all their assets have been seized?”

“I-”

“She’s wasting away in a poor house, Dick, because you were ordered to kill her son. And for what? Money? Do you even know who bought that house of his? Who took over the business?” 

“No, because it’s not my business.” 

“It should be, it should concern you why a man has to die, Dick.” Suddenly Jason wondered who Dick’s first kill was, how many he had killed since then and how he got into it in the first place. He also wondered if it was a good idea to accuse Dick of being stupid and careless and a puppet in someone else’s hands. A tool. 

“Who bought his company?” 

“Cobblepot,” Jason said. It was in B’s files, but Jason was sure it had been in the papers too. 

Dick nodded, Jason made tea for them and they sat there in silence, until Drake and the twins came down a few minutes later. 

Jason really didn’t know what the hell he was doing, but he knew that Dick had connections and skills and probably the heart in the right place. Jason just had to make him care and question. Maybe it would do some good, maybe it would get them all killed. All Jason could do was hope for the best. At least he knew that the twins were provided for if something should happen to him or B. 

He smiled at them as they sat down and then listened while Drake told them about the next stages. He already had blueprints made and was only waiting for the right parts to arrive. 

“I can start on it this week, I think we can fit it next week –and then make adjustments, because they will be needed. Of course, Lucas will have to see me at least every few weeks as he is growing and for maintenance. I will show both of them how to care for the leg, but it will be a complicated piece of machinery,” Drake said, he sounded really excited about it all. A genius in his element, Jason thought wryly. 

“You’ll have to come here, because there is no way the twins can go see you,” Jason said. 

“I know.” 

“Good,” Jason replied.


	10. Chapter 10

**~Ten~**

"John!"

John was startled awake by Selina's harsh voice and a smack to his arm, "What?" He grumbled as he rubbed at his arm and then his face, realizing that he had fallen asleep at his desk, again. 

"You're exhausted," she stressed, her voice was soft and caring... so different from her normal sarcastic tone. 

"I have work-" 

"Not tonight, you need to sleep and rest that pretty little head of yours. You can't keep doing this to yourself." 

John sighed and he was so tempted to take her up on her offer. He wasn't just exhausted; he was dead on his feet. "I can't indulge in sleep, the Dollmaker is out there and I'm so fucking close to getting Wayne-"

"Into his pants you mean," Selina snorted, shaking her head dismissively. 

"It's not like that!" Well not exactly... but he wouldn't deny that he wanted that too. Sometimes all he could think about was the kiss they had shared. It was seared into his mind and soul. 

Selina simply raised a disbelieving brow.

John almost expected her to tease him, but she only reached out to him and tugged on his hand. "Come to bed with me." 

John glanced at his work, his gut told him to keep at it... But he hasn't had any new intel in days, the information Barsad relayed only went so far. He had nothing left to go on.

"John," Selina soothed, wrapping her arms around him. 

John reluctantly nodded and let her take him to bed. He was out as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

~*~ 

John read over the invitation once more, he was still in a state of shock that Bruce Wayne had requested an audience with him. His heart skipped a beat, wondering why Wayne wanted to see him... all he could think about was the kiss they had shared. 

He accepted it without a second thought; John had to see this through. John needed the confirmation as well. Barsad was right, he was letting his lust take over the case and he couldn’t allow it. But he still felt that there was more to that kiss and John was sure that he wasn’t the only one who had felt it. 

John arrived promptly and this time he wasn't left waiting in the study, in fact Mister Wayne had even answered the door himself. John was amused, it almost made him more human… touchable. “This is a surprise, did you give Mister Pennyworth the day off?” 

Wayne raised an eyebrow, “Something like that.” 

John nodded, letting Wayne lead the way into the manor. “Your invitation came as a surprise, I didn’t expect to hear from you.” 

“I’ve had some time to think on your words.” 

“And?” John began, not sure where this was going… was Wayne about to shut him down or give him the evidence he needed? 

“I went through and reviewed your concerns. But there is nothing-”

“That’s bullshit,” John interrupted, glaring at Wayne. “Why am I here, if you were going to attempt to refute my theories once again?” 

Wayne didn’t reply, instead he pressed John against the wood paneling of the seemingly endless hallways. “You know why you are here.” 

John inhaled sharply, his heart racing as Wayne’s lips barely ghosted over his. The heat of his body warming his own. It was maddening. “Do I?” John questioned, his voice sounding stronger than he felt. “You seem to doubt my detective skills.”

Wayne smiled, his lips brushing over John’s in a teasing light kiss. It was infuriating. 

John ached to arch up into him and kiss Wayne. Ravish him as John has always dreamed, but he refrained from taking what was freely offered. 

Wayne kissed him then and John let him. He needed to feel all the heat and passion that John has craved since the birth of his crush for just a moment. Then John pushed him away, he needed the distance to clear his head… he couldn’t let Wayne cloud his mind. He had no choice but to deny himself. “You know this just proves I’m right.” 

Wayne leaned against the wall and watched him, testing John? For what he didn’t know. “Is that so?” 

John had to close his eyes at Wayne’s deep and husky voice, it sent heat straight to his gut and he wanted more than anything to drop all pretenses and let Wayne use him. “Naturally.” He glanced back at Wayne. “Good day.” He stated and headed back the way they came, Wayne didn’t follow after him and he wasn’t sure what that meant. 

“Detective Blake!” 

John paused, glancing back to see Dick racing down the stairs to him. “Yes?”

“Are you investigating the Dollmaker?”

John blinked, surprised at the question. “I am one of the detectives on the case.”

Dick clenched his hands into fists. “I want to help-” he began, his voice dark and deadly. And for a second John was afraid for his life. There was something sinister about the look in Dick’s eyes… something he thought wasn’t possible.

“You shouldn’t concern yourself with a police investigation, it’s not safe.”

“I’m too old for him,” he snipped. “I can help.”

And John believed he could, but this was against everything he’s ever been taught. “I don’t-”

“I’ll get you the proof you need.”

John’s eyes widened at that, “Are you suggesting-” John snapped his mouth shut, gaze darting over to where Wayne suddenly appeared on the stairs, watching, listening. Waiting.

Dick followed his gaze. “I’ll find you later, you’ll see.” He hissed under his breath and John knew he would. 

John was left at the entrance alone, so he let himself out. Dick all but confirmed his suspicions, there was something going on and he was damned if he wasn’t going to figure this all out.


	11. Chapter 11

**~Eleven~**

B didn't ask where Lucas' new leg came from, he just looked at Jay long and hard and Jason looked right back. B nodded and then went on with making coffee. 

Lucas was still trying the new leg out. He was running a bit awkwardly, but walking was a breeze for him and Parker seemed so much happier too. 

“Thank you,” Lucas said, hugging him tightly and Jason just hugged back, the boy's slim body pressed against his own felt like a bird's. Bones too fragile under his wide palm against Lucas' back. 

He wanted to protect them with all his might and heart. They saved him and now he was going to make it his priority to ensure that they got whatever the hell they wanted. Or at least needed. It didn't matter what he had to sacrifice for it, and so far it hadn't been anything he really needed anyway. “You are so fucking welcome,” Jason replied. 

“Language,” Parker teased. 

“You should try swearing sometimes, it might do you both some good,” Jason gave back. 

“Don't give them ideas, Jay,” B said putting a mug on the table. 

Jason rolled his eyes. “Where's the morning paper?” 

B sighed. “Jason-”

“Another one? So fast?” Jason asked. It was really the only reason why B would hide the paper.

B nodded. He looked tired as hell and Jason knew it was because he was working on the Dollmaker case as well, even if he wasn't getting paid for it. The coppers didn't like private eyes getting mixed up in their cases, but Jason knew that B was one of the best – no wonder he wasn't part of the police. It was as corrupt as the whole stinking city. He rubbed at his neck. 

“He's getting bolder,” B said. “The breaks between the kills are getting shorter. He will make a mistake.” 

“When?” Jason asked. He wondered how many children had to die and be displayed in that horrific manner before the Dollmaker was brought to justice. 

Maybe it was time to ask Dick for a favor. He was sure they could work something out. 

“I don't know, but we're working on it. We will find him.” 

Jason nodded. He knew that, but a bit of extra help couldn't hurt. 

~+~

“Jason,” Dick said. 

“I was waiting for you,” Jason replied, flipping his cigarette away. 

“I kind of figured,” Dick smiled. He didn't have the freaky mask on, but he wasn't in his civvies either. Jason wondered if he was on his way to, or back from a murder, an assassination.

“I looked through B's files,” Jason said. 

“That would be Mister Barsad, right?” 

“How do you know?” 

“He's working with John Blake on the case,” Dick answered. “I looked through his files. I needed to know why.” 

“And do you know why?” 

Dick shook his head. “I got into a fight with Bruce about it. I think he lost interest in the-” he stopped. “Doesn't matter. Has nothing to do with the Dollmaker case.” 

“You just wanted to let me know that you know who my guardian is.” 

“Jay, I was in your house. I can read a freaking sign,” Dick said. 

Right, Jason thought. He had been careless in guarding that secret. “Okay.” 

“Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you or the twins or Mister Barsad.” 

“You sure you can protect us if whomever is hiring you wants B out of the picture?” 

Dick looked stubborn, but also a bit unsure. “I-” 

“Yeah, I thought so.” He lit another cigarette. “It’s a thing for another day. I snooped around a bit. B has theories about the Dollmaker. He thinks he must be a surgeon and rich on top of that.”

“Why rich?” Dick asked, making himself comfortable on the ledge of the rooftop Jay had been waiting for him on. That little bendy freak, Jason thought and took a deep drag. 

“There had been candy in some of the victim's stomachs. The kind no kid in this neighborhood could afford. B doesn't think that it's a coincidence.” 

Dick nodded. “It's not. What kind of candy, exactly?” 

“B would say truffles, rich chocolate too, but you can't be too sure about such things, it was half digested.” 

“Chocolate isn't cheap,” Dick said. “Even the bad kind isn't.” 

“Tell me about it,” Jason replied. 

Dick gave him a look, but didn't comment on it. “So, Mister Barsad and John Blake think it's someone from Gotham's elite...” 

“You have insight into that private little world. Can you look around a bit?” Jason asked, finishing his smoke. 

“You're asking me for a favor?” Dick wanted to know, looking at him sharply. His posture had changed suddenly. He was the assassin now, the Talon. All deadly grace and speculation. 

“Guess, I fucking am,” Jason said. 

Dick got up and came closer, so close in fact that Jason could feel Dick's breath against his skin. Dick had to look up a bit to be able to look Jason in the eyes, but it didn't seem to be a problem for him. Probably because he knew that Jason, even if he was bigger and stronger, was no match for him. “And what will you give me in return?”

“What do you want?” Jason asked. 

Dick let his gaze travel up and down Jason's body. Jason suppressed a shiver. He knew that kind of look, but didn't think he would ever see it on Dick. His gaze was predatory and Jason had the urge to step back. He suddenly had a flash of memory from Arkham and pushed Dick hard. Dick quickly caught himself. “What the hell?” 

“No,” Jason said. He had been raped and used to getting nothing in return, so it should be no problem to do whatever the hell Dick wanted from him, but he couldn't. Not when Dick was looking at him like he had just a few moments before. His breathing was way too fast and he had the urge to clutch at his chest, but balled his hands to fists instead and stared Dick down. “No,” Jason said again. 

“Jay,” Dick said, reaching out to touch him. Jason slapped his hand away before it could make contact. 

“I said no. Don't fucking touch me!” 

Dick stepped back. He was looking at Jason again. But his eyes were kinder. He was just a boy now. Jason had the stupid urge to apologize, but it was his fucking right to say no to such, to any, advances. Maybe Dick was accustomed to trading his body for information, but that was not how Jason wanted to repay a favor. He had the right to say no and people had to respect that. 

“Forget it. I can figure it out on my own.” 

“How?” Dick asked. His tone was mild. He was more curious than anything, but maybe he was still trying to figure out why Jason had freaked out over a simple touch. 

“I don't know yet,” Jason admitted. 

Dick kept silent for a long moment and then he nodded like he made a decision. “I will help you. You are right the Dollmaker has to be stopped. No matter who he is. I can look at the elite a bit closer.” 

“Dick,” Jason said. “Why are you helping me?” 

“I like you, you're fun. You were fearless and stupid and dangerous before - before you changed and now you're kinda broken, but I think it's beautiful,” Dick said shrugging.

Jason really didn't know how sane Dick was, and if that was a compliment or not. He remembered that Dick had said something similar about the twins too. Maybe Dick had a thing for broken things. 

“Thanks, I guess?” Jason replied. 

“Wanna play tag?” Dick asked. 

“Sure,” Jason replied, he figured he owed Dick at least a game of tag over the rooftops. He slapped Dick's arm playfully. “You're it!” And started running. A second later, he could hear Dick giving chase.

~+~

Jason wasn't too thrilled having Tim Drake in his home so often, but he didn't know enough about the complicated mechanism of the leg to be of any help. So he put up with Drake. Left him alone with Lucas and Parker, or sometimes only with Lucas, and tried not to pace in front of the attic door like a caged tiger. 

“You worry too much,” Parker said gently, leaning against him. 

Jason slung his arm around his thin shoulders out of habit. “Can't help it. You two look so fucking fragile and Drake-”

“You don't trust him?” 

“Not to hurt you? No, I don't. I wonder why he's helping, you know? People like that always want something.” 

Parker looked up at him. “Lucas and I, we are people like that,” he said quietly. 

Shit, Jason thought. “I didn't mean it like that.” 

“Yes, you did. We aren't stupid. We might have been unaware in our ivory tower, but after Arkham we aren't anymore. We know that the rich are exploiting this city and that money really can buy you everything. But Lucas and I were still born into that class. It wasn't our fault. Like it isn't Tim's,” he finished. 

“Tim? You’re on a first name basis with him now?” 

“He's like a doctor?” Parker tried, but Jason could see the blush on his cheeks. With the twins' light complexion it was hard to hide such things. 

“Do you have a crush on him?” Jason asked. 

“Would that be so bad?” Parker asked, biting his lip. 

Jason pulled him closer. “At least he's handsome enough.” 

“Good to know you aren't all about the looks,” Parker teased. 

“He's smart too, I know that. He made you guys a new leg.” 

“It's for Lucas,” Parker replied. 

“Don't even. It's for both of you and we all know it. You were pretty fucked up when Doctor Tate cut it off.” 

“We’ve never been different before, Jay. It was hard to look at him and not see a mirror image of myself,” Parker confessed. “I could feel his pain too. A faint dull ache where his leg should be.” 

“You really are a strange breed aren't you?” Jason asked. 

“I guess so, yes. Even now I can feel what Lucas is feeling when Tim touches him-” he cut himself off and maybe that was for the best too. Jason didn't need to know these things, and it wasn't like Tim Drake would demand any sexual favors from the twins. But maybe Jason should have a word with Drake anyway. The 'if you hurt them, I will hurt you' speech wasn't a classic for nothing. 

“I don't want you to think you owe him anything,” Jason said. “I already paid for that leg.” 

“I know. We know, Jason. We would never make love to someone as payment,” Parker said quietly. 

Jason wasn't sure if he was glad or terrified that the twins could still be so naïve when it came to sex. He wished that their first time would be a good experience. He just wasn't prepared right now to think about it all too deeply. Because what Parker was implying was...probably wrong on so many levels in the eyes of society it wasn't even funny. To be honest, Jason couldn't picture the twins with two different people, they were too wrapped up in each other for that, too intertwined. So sharing a lover would probably be the only option for them, the only shot at love they had and Tim Drake seemed just screwed up enough to try this. Still, Jason thought, they were so young. Drake was only two years older than the twins. He couldn't help but worry. 

And then there was the fact that Tim Drake was good friends with Dick Wayne, who was a killer. God only knew what Tim Drake was hiding under that sweet facade. 

“Just be careful. And I mean you and your brother,” Jason said. 

“We will, Jay. Promise. But for the record? I think he is a good person, or at least tries to be.” 

“Yeah,” Jason said, but the way to hell was paved with good intentions.


	12. Chapter 12

**~Twelve~**

It was on the fifth visit that Dick finally found the candy he was looking for. The maid had offered him a chocolate truffle and he smiled, taking one. He pocketed it and waited until she turned around and grabbed a few more for the twins. 

“Mister Elliot will be with you shortly,” she stated, curtsying once more and leaving him to his own devices. 

Dick nodded, grabbing another chocolate truffle and tentatively taking a bite. He waited for something to happen, but there was nothing sinister about the piece bedside its decadency. It was by far the richest chocolate he's ever had in his life.

But as far as Dick knew, Elliot didn’t have a background in medicine. He didn't match their profile, it made no sense; there had to be something more. Dick was pretty sure Elliot wasn't the Dollmaker, but this was the closet lead they had, and it couldn't be a coincidence. He just had to dig a bit deeper. 

“Richard? Well this is a surprise, what may I do for you?” Mister Elliot began as he entered the study and immediately poured himself a brandy. He took a sip as he looked at Dick expectantly. 

Dick handed him an invitation to a gala that Wayne was hosting in a fortnight. Dick had persuaded Wayne to do it. Not that it had taken much...after all Dick needed an excuse to visit the elite members of the Court. “A personal invitation, of course.” 

Mister Elliot smiled, glancing it over. “I was just telling Charles that we needed a grand celebration!"

Dick nodded, “With the headlines recently, Bruce thought we needed to celebrate life and our own success.” He took another truffle, unable to stop himself. They were just that good.

“I see you have a sweet tooth.” Elliot smiled or rather he leered, watching a little too closely at Dick's mouth as he took a bite. “Charles brings me a few boxes every month." 

Dick raised a brow at the reaction, very interesting. Dick could use this to his advantage…Especially the way he said Charles' name. Like this Charles meant more to him than just a casual acquaintance. Dick smiled, leaning into the older man. "I adore truffles," Dick licked his lips, feeling disgusted at the thought of this man touching him, but Dick needed more information and that was the only way that he knew how to get it and the opportunity had presented itself. 

Elliot readily took the bait, he was a man controlled by his lust and needs. An easy mark. Elliot ran his hand down Dick's back and Dick played the part, he shuddered under the touch... But it wasn't out of desire. It was something so much worse and suddenly his heart squeezed tight as he thought of Todd. Jay. 

“Do you think he could get me a box?” Dick asked as he felt a pair of dry lips brush against his neck. Dick arched into it. His disgust almost betrayed him, but Elliot was oblivious of it and Dick was appalled that this man would think to defile him... But he sadly realized that this man didn’t see him as Bruce Wayne's ward and heir, but as something he could use. A Talon for his pleasure. 

“I'm sure something can be arranged.” Elliot hummed as he turned Dick around and kissed Dick. The taste of sweet brandy was on his lips. “The good doctor is always up for a proposition.” Elliot smirked as he licked his own lips and leaned in for another kiss. 

Dick jerked away when he heard light footsteps skipping down the hallway. Elliot growled about to tug him back. But Dick held his hand up. “Your daughter approaches, do you wish for her to see your dalliances?” 

Elliot huffed, grabbing his brandy and gulping the liquor down as his youngest child, the pretty daughter that Jay had mentioned before, entered the room. She waved at Dick and then grabbed a piece of candy. 

Jay’s comment lingered in Dick's mind as he pondered on it more, perhaps his daughter was far more protected than they had assumed before... Not by the walls of luxury, but by a bond between Elliot and the good doctor. 

Dick wracked his brain but he couldn't remember any doctor by the name of Charles who was involved with the court, and Dick couldn't see Elliot associating with someone that wasn't.

“Go see Martha,” Elliot stressed, trying to guide his daughter out of the room. But she wouldn’t have it. She was far more intrigued with Dick’s presence. 

“Hello,” Dick smiled at her and she beamed up at him. 

“Hi!” She stretched her arms out at him in an offered hug, which he accepted. She giggled then kissed his cheek.

She was delightful and Dick would have preferred to interact with her instead of her father. 

Elliot bristled and he called out for Martha. The maid rushed back in, only needing to survey the room before she knew what was needed and quickly took the girl from Dick's arms. The door had barely shut behind them when Elliot grabbed Dick once more. 

Dick had to suppress his instinct to fight back and he let Elliot touch him, kiss him. Dick jerked away when Elliot pressed his hand to his crotch, feeling repulsed and violated. He didn’t want this. So many emotions raced through him and he wasn’t able to hide it. 

Elliot growled with impatience and then he paused, laughing as he rubbed his hands down Dick's sides. “You’re a virgin,” he whispered in awe and Dick was unable to refute it… he was a virgin. He knew the game of seduction, he’s observed it, but the only one he’s ever desired had pushed him away. And now Dick knew why. He understood it more than he liked. 

Dick shuddered, trying to push away from him when Elliot tightened his grip on him and pressed his body against Dick's. Dick could feel Elliot's erection through his slacks and it repulsed him. “My pretty little pet,” he hummed and Dick was finally able to pull away from him, disgust fueling his actions. 

“I’m no one’s pet.” He snapped, unable to stop himself. He felt so used and violated.

Elliot laughed, it was harsh and bitter to his ears and it made Dick’s skin crawl. “You’re mistaken. I will take you before Wayne.”

Dick’s eyes widened at his words. “What?” 

“We all know why Wayne took you in and it wasn’t for him to pass on his name.” Elliot snorted and Dick just stared at him, he was appalled. Did Wayne know about this? How could anyone think of his guardian that way? It was unthinkable. 

Before Dick could reply, a man barged in. He was in his late twenties, finely dressed, and he had an air about him that Dick couldn’t describe… he assumed that this was the Charles Elliot had spoken of. 

“There you are, I’ve been looking-” he paused as his gaze settled on Dick. “Who is this?” There was a spark of interest in his voice and something else. 

“A pet project of mine,” Elliot smirked and Dick wanted to claw out his eyes and stain the carpet with his blood.

Dick clenched his fists at his sides and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. “I was just leaving.” 

The man nodded and then there was a flicker of something in his eyes. It was pure blood lust and Dick had only seen it once before when a Talon went rouge and killed another in a rage. It prickled his skin uncomfortably. “Pretty, but a little old for my taste.” He licked his lips and Dick knew without a doubt that this was the Dollmaker. 

Elliot chuckled, “This one is mine, my love.” 

Dick just stared at them. They were bloody insane… and the fact that they spoke of him like this. Like he was nothing but an object of desire, made him furious and it hurt more than he could possibly convey. He wanted to kill both of them and rid the world of their kind. 

Dick fled the room, before he did just that. He had no proof of their actions, just a feeling in his gut that he couldn’t ignore. He was pretty sure that Elliot knew about Charles’ killings and perhaps funded them as well. 

But first he needed to find out where this Charles lived… he hid in the shadows, waiting for him to emerge. It was dusk by the time Charles came out of the manor, his clothes were slightly disheveled and he reeked of sex, alcohol, and smoke. It sickened Dick to the point where he almost didn’t want to proceed. He didn’t want to be near this man. But he needed proof and before it was too late to do so, he quickly followed after Charles' carriage. 

~+~

“I found him,” Dick stated as he dropped down beside Todd on the rooftop.

He startled slightly, coughing as he inhaled wrong around his cigarette. “Jesus, Dick.” 

Dick smiled for the first time that night, chuckling. “You knew I was coming.” Dick suddenly wanted to hug him and kiss him, but he refrained, not wanting to hurt Jason again. His thoughts immediately went back to earlier in the evening and he stepped back, looking away. 

“Hey,” Jay began, touching his shoulder. 

Dick closed his eyes and leaned into his touch briefly. “I’m sorry.” He whispered, needing Jason to forgive him for his transgression from the day before. 

Jason raised a brow, studying him briefly. “There’s nothing to be- what the fuck happened? Was it the Dollmaker?”

Dick bit his lip, not knowing what to say or even how to begin. He shook his head and looked away. “I found him,” he stated once more, jumping off the building and waiting for Jay to follow.

“Dick,” he urged once more as he caught up with him, but Dick only darted down the street and over the rooftops, until they were halfway across town. 

“There,” Dick finally stopped on the adjacent rooftop, facing the manor that the Dollmaker called his home. “He lives there.” He handed, Jason a truffle as proof. “He imports the candy… and it’s him. I know it is.” 

Jason took the piece, studying it briefly before he popped it into his mouth. His eyes lit up at the taste and Dick handed him the other pieces he confiscated. 

“For the twins.” Dick smiled and Jason nodded, tucking them away. 

“Tell me what happened, how do you know it’s him?” Jay demanded as he glanced over at the building. 

Dick stared straight ahead and began telling Jason about the gala, the invitations… his voice trailed off as he told him about Mister Elliot. His whole being radiated hate for the man as he continued. 

“Fuck.” Jason breathed as Dick finished his tale of events. 

Dick wiped angrily at his eyes, refusing to cry. 

“Wait. Was that your first kiss?” 

Dick nodded, not trusting his voice. 

“Why did you do it, Dick? Why did you let him touch you?” Jason questioned harshly and Dick shrugged his shoulders. 

“We needed to know, I thought-” he bit his lips. “He was the first lead I had and I saw what I needed to do.” 

“But your first kiss should have been special.” 

Dick snorted, “I wanted you and you pushed me away!” 

“What?” Jason’s voice softened. “I thought- fuck, Dick.” 

“You were the first, I’ve never- you were the first to see me as just me. I thought, maybe.” He sighed, rubbing his face. “It doesn’t matter, you don’t want-” Jason’s lips were suddenly on his and Dick tensed slightly. His surprise wore off and he melted into Jason’s embrace, tentatively kissing him back. 

This was nothing like the kiss from earlier. This kiss was pure and everything he had hoped a kiss would be. Dick’s heart skipped a beat, his body flushing with desire. He ached for more as Jay pulled away and it took a moment for Dick to come back to his senses. 

“There.” Jason smiled, running his fingers through Dick’s hair. “This is your true first kiss. Forget about the other.”

Dick smiled, feeling really good. “Jay-” he began, but paused as he heard someone was near and he glanced over to see Charles emerging from his home. It was late… too late for a proper gentleman to be out. “He’s on the move.” 

Jason followed his gaze and nodded. They had to give this all of their focus, whatever this was between them could wait. They had to take down the bloody Dollmaker once and for all. 


	13. Chapter 13

**~Thirteen~**

John wanted to throw the files away and just forget it all, but he knew he couldn’t. He rubbed at his eyes. There had been no leads in the Dollmaker case and no leads in his personal case as well. 

“You need a drink,” Selina purred as she dug her fingers into his tense shoulders and attempted to massage his stress away. “And a good fuck.”

He snorted, knowing he couldn’t afford either. He had to stay focused and… “God,” John moaned as she worked out a kink in his neck and he closed his eyes, just letting her work her magic. “You’re amazing.” 

“I know,” she leaned in, brushing her lips against his ear and pressing her body against John's. 

It was a torturous tease and he turned into her, kissing her. He suddenly wanted to lose himself in her embrace. Selina seemed to sense his desire and pushed him back in the chair, straddling him. Her many skirts fluttered around him. She was still fully dressed, but he could feel the heat and dampness against his pants. He groaned realizing she wasn’t wearing any undergarments. “Selina,” he hissed, turned on even more as she pressed down against him, kissing him as she wiggled in his lap. 

She feigned innocence, blinking her eyes. “Yes?” Selina rocked against him, her breath hitching as she continued to move. 

He shuddered, heat pooling in his groin as she continued to tease him. John knew that she loved getting off this way and he let her. They kissed as her movements became a little more frantic and then she cried out as her orgasm washed over her and he could feel her come against him. She hummed in delight, nipping at his lips as she stilled, basking in orgasmic bliss. She was practically glowing, looking even more radiant. Sinful, seductive… Selina. 

John moaned, fingers shaking as he undid his pants and his erection sprang free from the confines of his slacks. He was hard and already leaking with precum. He wanted more than anything to be buried in her tight heat. 

She pulled up her skirts, readjusting herself and then slid down onto his cock. It was pure bliss and John almost came undone when she started to move. She set the pace, slow and deep. Just the way she liked it and it was pure agony for him. 

“Selina,” he urged as he dug his fingers into the many folds of her dress to grasp her hips. “Please.” 

“Since you asked so nicely,” Selina purred, kissing him deeply as she picked up the pace.

John moaned, breath hitching and his heart racing. And for a moment he forgot about all his trials and tribulations and he just was. He surged up out of the chair and pushed her back onto the table. His files went everywhere and she laughed breathlessly, wrapping her legs tighter around his waist as they continued to move. 

John's thrusts were hard and deep and Selina moaned, tensing around him as she came once more and triggering his own orgasm. His thrusts were erratic as he fucked her through it and then he slumped down over her. They kissed lazily as they tried to get their breathing under control. 

There was a knock at the door and John huffed with annoyance. Selina chuckled, pushing him away. “Be a dear and get that.” She smirked as she sat up, getting off the desk and rearranging her skirts.

John grumbled, attempting to adjust his clothing so he looked semi decent. This better be fucking important. He threw the door open, “What?” 

Bruce Wayne stood before him, looking immaculate in his three-piece suit. He was simply stunning. Wayne raised a brow, seemingly amused. “Am I interrupting something?” 

John was speechless, he wasn’t expecting this and he just stared at Wayne, crossing his arms over his chest in some attempt to hide his debauched look. But he knew it was useless. “Yes, no-” he huffed. “What are you doing here?” 

“A peace offering,” he stated as he handed John a pristine envelope. 

John took it, opening up to see that it was an invitation to a gala that Wayne was hosting at the manor. “You want me to come?” He questioned, unable to hide his shock. 

“Yes.” 

He stared once more at the invitation. “Are you bloody insane? How can you even think of hosting a gala when your city is under attack?” John argued. “Do you not care that countless children are being murdered?” 

Wayne bristled slightly. “It’s not of my concern.” 

John flung the invitation at his chest. “It should be.” He snapped. “Gotham is dying, Bruce. And you’re hiding behind your riches, blind as a bat.” 

“You don’t know what you speak of.” 

John snorted, “Name one thing that you’ve done to help your city?” John didn’t wait for an answer and pushed forward, getting up into Wayne’s face. “And throwing a fucking gala for the elite of Gotham and throwing money away is certainly not the way to give back.” 

“Gotham has protectors watching out for-” Wayne began and John knew he was referring to the Court of Owls. It had to be… John has heard of the rumors of the society, the fairy tales of old. But deep down, John knew that they were true. That Wayne was involved. 

“The rich… the rich keep getting richer and greedier, while the common folk have nothing to speak of.” John finished for him. “Someone is killing the innocent children of Gotham. What have they done to deserve that fate? What have you done to save them?” 

Wayne pursed his lips. “They’re not-”

John growled. “Bullshit. Why did you take in Dick?” He suddenly asked, changing tactics and he watched as Wayne’s stance softened slightly. “You protected him, saved him… but there’s so much more to do.” He touched Wayne’s chest. “You have a good heart and deep down, I know you want to protect the city and its children… but you’re doing it wrong.” 

“John.” He breathed and the anguish tugged at John’s heart.

John leaned up and kissed him because he couldn't help himself. It was a simple brush of lips, but it soon grew into something more. It was a brutal kiss and Wayne pushed him back against the door and it swung back, causing them to stumble into the living room. Wayne was suddenly on top of him and John moaned, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him as if his life depended on it… and maybe it did. 

John knew it was wrong, but it felt so fucking good. 

They parted to breathe and Wayne sighed, pulling away from him. “I don’t-” he began and suddenly stopped as he picked up one of John’s files from the floor and John cursed inwardly. “What is this?” 

“This is one of the many accidents that I’ve tracked down to you and-” John took a deep breath. “The Court of Owls.”

Wayne stiffened, not confirming or deny his accusation. He just picked up another of the files, breathing in deeply… almost painfully. “No, this can’t be right.” 

John studied him briefly and then he started to share with Wayne all the evidence that he had gathered on the Court… or what he assumed was the Court. Wayne’s face was an unreadable mask the whole time and then he stood suddenly, swaying on his feet. “Bruce?” 

“I have to go.” He rushed to the door, but John stopped him, grabbing his hand. 

“The Court is real, is it not?” John questioned softly, studying him. 

“Yes,” he inhaled, “But it’s no longer what I had thought- I’ve been so blind.” 

John wrapped his arms around him, kissing him softly. “The Court is corrupted, but it could be something great… the foundation is there. Help Gotham, help her children.” 

Wayne nodded and then pulled away. He opened the door and paused, picking up the invitation that John had discarded. “I hope to see you there.” Wayne stated as he handed it back to John and left without another word. 

John watched him go; he knew Wayne had a lot to think about. John startled slightly as Selina suddenly plucked the invitation out of his hand. “Selina.”

“Of course, I’ll love to go with you.” She winked at him, tucking the invitation into her bodice. “Thank you for asking.” 

John sighed, rubbing his face. “I’m not sure-”

“Nonsense,” she kissed him, wrapping her arms around him. “And that kiss, was so hot.” 

He groaned as she pulled away. John was so screwed.


	14. Chapter 14

**~Fourteen~**

They have been stalking that Charles guy for days now – or nights, and even if he was kinda creepy, Jason wasn't sure Dick had pinned the right guy. 

“It's not proper to be out so late and in this part of town,” Dick said, irritation creeping in his voice. “He is on the hunt.” 

The guy was on the hunt alright, Jason could see that too, but so far he had only taken up girls and boys of the trade on their offers. The younger ones yes, but a lot of people preferred those. Easier to control and bully into things. 

Jason clenched his hands to fists on his sides. He was tired, and he needed to be at work tomorrow fucking early. He didn't have the luxury to sleep in like Dick and he said it too. 

“You think I do nothing, but sleep all day?” Dick snapped. 

He was totally in a mood tonight, that much was clear. “Who pissed in your morning coffee?” Jason asked. He was itching for a smoke, but Charles was on the move, so they followed silently and hugging the shadows. Smoking wasn't an option. 

“Bruce,” Dick said. 

“What?” 

“We had another fight.” 

“Everyone fights with their parents,” Jason tried.

“Bruce is not my father! I am – I was a Grayson,” Dick said quietly. 

Charles was still talking to a boy that was barely legal, but he couldn't be called a child anymore. Jason looked away. This city was so fucked up. 

“I know,” Jason replied. He had asked B for the files he kept on the socialites. Bruce Wayne's adoption of the Circus boy had been in the headlines for weeks. B made it his business to know such things. The why and how. “He took you in because it reminded him of his own tragedy.” 

“Guess so,” Dick said. 

“And then he made you into this,” Jason said, because he still didn't see how Dick could've become this, this assassin, this Talon. 

“I wanted it,” Dick said quietly. 

“You wanted to become a killer? You were an artist, Dick,” Jason said. 

“So were my parents. The man who did this-” 

And then it dawned on Jason. “You killed him.” 

Dick looked at him sharply. “My parents deserved justice.” 

“Was it justice? Or was it just petty vengeance?” Jason asked. 

“What's the difference in this city?” Dick wanted to know. 

Good question, Jason thought. He didn't have an answer to it. 

“He's on the move,” Dick hissed and was jumping down into more shadows. Jason followed. 

~+~

“What was your fight about?” Jason asked later. Charles was talking to Mary and Jason knew Mary had a younger sister. Maybe Dick was right. The chocolate he handed her was the same Dick had handed over to Jason. Maybe it was just a bribe, maybe it was laced with something. Jason thought they really should get another piece. Give it to B or even Blake for inspection. 

“Elliot,” Dick said. 

“Did you tell him?” 

“I tried, but Bruce and Elliot have been friends since they were boys. He doesn't believe me,” Dick said. “'He has a daughter, Dick.' That's what he said to me when I tried to bring it up. It's up to us to take him down.” 

“You think Charles is dangerous or just crazy and perverse?” 

“He isn't trained if that's what you mean,” Dick answered. “He's a doctor.” 

“Seems a bit young for a doctor,” Jason said. 

“Only out of medical school for a few years,” Dick replied. 

“How do you know that?” Jason wanted to know. 

“I have my resources,” Dick said. 

“I need to tell B about this,” Jason replied. 

“He has a gun, right?” 

“Yeah...” 

“Bring it next time,” Dick said, looking up at the sky. “You should go home. You have work.” 

“Yeah, but what about him?” Jason asked. 

“I think he found his target,” Dick answered, looking at Mary. “She seems a bit old, but he hasn’t given away candy before.”

“She has a sister. Lizzy, she's eleven,” Jason replied. 

“So, the candy will be shared,” Dick concluded. 

“Yeah, Mary is fucking protective of Lizzy, since their mom died.” 

“Jason-”

“Like B, I make it my business to know these things,” Jason cut in. “You will look out for her?” 

“He's not going to strike tonight,” Dick said. 

“That is not an answer to my question,” Jason said. 

“I will look out for her, but we need hard proof.” 

“Dick. That candy should be enough,” Jason said. 

“You think? You think it will hold in court? Because then you're really naïve,” Dick replied. 

“We're not using Lizzy as bait!” 

“Maybe you aren't prepared to do what needs to be done, but I am,” Dick said and was gone. 

Shit, Jason thought, shit. Fuck. He should go after Dick, but he knew it was pretty much hopeless because Dick could blend into shadows like nobody’s business. Maybe he should visit Mary tomorrow and tell her the guy with the candy was bad news. Maybe he should talk to B. 

Yeah, definitely talking to B, Jason thought. 

~+~

Jason was so fucking screwed. One look at B and he knew that Barsad knew exactly what Jason had been up to. 

“B-” 

“Don't. I know you've been meeting with the Wayne boy, Jay. I don't like it. Blake and I are investigating Mister Wayne and a whole bunch of other people.” 

Maybe B wasn't on to him yet. 

“He's a friend,” Jason said, grabbing the mug of coffee and taking a big sip. He needed this so badly now. He had no idea how he was going to survive work and he couldn't be fired. They needed the money. 

“He's Mister Wayne's ward. His heir, Jason. He might be a part of the Court of Owls,” B said. 

“Wayne or Dick?” Jason asked. 

“Both,” Barsad ran a hand through his hair. “Blake confirmed, just yesterday, that the Court is real. They don't take prisoners, Jason. I worry for you.” 

“I worry about you too. But B, Dick's not going to kill me,” Jason replied and was surprised to realize that he meant it too. He knew that Dick would not harm him. Knew that Dick cared for him and the twins and in an abstract way even Barsad. Because B was important to Jason. 

“But someone else?” B asked, because he was just that sharp. 

Jason put the mug down on the table and rubbed his neck. “He snooped around a bit, because I asked him too.” 

“And?” 

“He might have found a lead. Or suspect or something.” 

“Tell me,” B demanded and Jason did all too gladly. 

It was a relief really, to tell B everything. Jason didn't doubt that Dick could handle someone like Charles, but he'd rather not see Dick kill anyone. 

“So, the only hard evidence is the candy Dick stole from Mister Elliot's house?” 

“Yeah, but that creep was talking to Mary, you know she has a sister.” 

“Lizzy, yes, she's eleven now,” Barsad said. 

“Dick said he has seen Charles at Elliot's house and that they were – lovers, I'm not sure that's what they are, but they're fucking according to Dick. And Dick said that Charles likes them young.” 

Barsad looked at him. “How does he know?” 

“He played bait? I didn't ask him to do that. He just did and he overheard them,” Jason finished. He was sure he had only gotten the censored version of what really had happened that day.

Jason knew that no one there saw Dick as a real person. He was just a tool for them. He was glad he ended up with B instead of some rich son of a bitch who thought Jason was beneath them. 

Suddenly, Jason didn't want anything more than to grab Dick and steal him away from that life and those people. He wondered if Wayne was going to try something too. Jason knew that Wayne liked boys as well. Hell, Blake was just a bit older than Jason himself. Jason knew from B's personal files that Wayne and Blake were having something like an affair. Or that Wayne was trying to seduce Blake and Blake was letting him. A fine copper, Jason thought. But maybe no one was really immune against their own deepest desires. 

“Tell him to stop being stupid,” Barsad said.

“B, he can really take care of himself,” Jason replied. 

“Do I want to know?” Barsad asked. 

“You really don't, but you're gonna ask anyway, and I will lie,” Jason said, crossing his arms over his chest. He wasn't going to betray Dick. That silence was well invested. 

“Is this about the leg?” 

“It is,” Jason said. 

Barsad sighed, “Good. I won't ask any more questions about that, but I want you to stay away from this Charles person. Do you have a surname?” 

“No, but I bet you can find out. You being a really good private detective and all,” Jason grinned. 

“I need to talk to John Blake,” Barsad replied. 

“Of course you do,” Jason said. “Want me to give a witness statement?” 

“Hell no,” Barsad replied. “There is no way your name is going to show up in this investigation. I'm just going to credit you as an anonymous source. You and Dick.” 

“Okay,” Jason said with a look at the clock. “Shit, I'm gonna be late if I don't run now.” He grabbed his jacket and an apple for lunch, and ran for the door. 

“Jason!”

“Yes!?” 

“Lunch money,” Barsad said throwing him a few coins. Jason was too late to argue, so he pocketed the money and threw a thanks at Barsad before he slammed the door shut.


	15. Chapter 15

**~Fifteen~**

John was a mess when Barsad arrived at his apartment, but at least Selina wasn't home. He didn't trust her. She was a thief and Barsad generally didn't trust thieves. The dislike was mutual, he knew because she didn't trust people who were paid to snoop around. How she ended up being John's roommate and on/off lover was really beyond anyone's guess. 

“Barsad,” John said. 

“Did you expect someone else?” Barsad asked, entering the apartment. 

“No, not really,” John replied, but he had this slight frown on his face that told Barsad volumes about him. 

“Don't lie to me, it's alright if you don't want to talk about it, but don't lie to me. I need to know that I can trust you.”

“You know you can,” John said, following him into the parlor. There were files everywhere. “Or is this about my feelings for Bruce Wayne?” 

Barsad gave him a look that he thought conveyed everything that needed – or didn't need – to be said on that matter. 

John sighed. “You were rather economical with the details on the telephone.” 

“Because I don't like to use the telephone for such delicate matters. You can never know that someone isn't listening in.” 

“Fine, this must be big then. I'm all ears,” John said. 

Barsad sat down in the only free chair. “Jason told me that Dick Wayne was snooping around.” John nodded. “You aren't surprised to hear that.” 

“Dick said he wanted to help. I believed him, just wasn't sure what a kid like him can do.” 

“Oh, I think he can do more damage than I can to a human body and in lesser time,” Barsad said. 

“What?” 

“Problem for another day,” Barsad replied wryly. 

“Barsad.” 

“We have bigger fish to fry, John” 

John nodded. “Shoot.” 

Barsad did. After he was done he got up and went to the small kitchen. The rattle of the train outside let him know that he had spent more than an hour recounting what he knew. John followed him and watched him make the coffee. Or maybe John was thinking. Barsad wasn't friends for nothing with John Blake. 

Once Barsad was done preparing the coffee, he handed one mug to John. “What are you thinking?” 

“That this gala I’m invited to is a really good opportunity to snoop around myself. That Charles will probably be there with Mister Elliot,” he answered, taking a sip of coffee. 

“I've been asking around in the shops a bit. The only one who buys these chocolates is a Doctor. It's an exclusive import from Switzerland. His name is not Charles. He calls himself Virgil de Winter. An alias obviously.” 

“He pays in cash too, doesn't he?” 

“Yes and he has a mustache, but Jason described this man to me. He doesn't have a mustache. He is young. Maybe your age. Fresh out of medical school. You will see him at Mister Elliot's side. Maybe you can ask Mister Wayne about it, discretely.” 

John rolled his eyes. “This won't be my first undercover job, you know?” 

“But is it? You're going in as you and the invitation was from Mister Wayne himself. It's bound to be the talk of town for a while.” 

John nodded. “I know. But this is useful, even you have to admit it.” 

“I do. This is a really good opportunity. Just don't forget why you're there.” 

“I won't,” John said. “I will use him to get to the truth of this. Like he used me to sabotage this whole investigation.” John finished his coffee and put the mug on the counter. “You know, I threw the invitation in his face and questioned him about what he was doing. I think he's kinda lost his way. I believe he has a good heart.” 

“John-” 

“I know. Just putting it out there. I know that stopping the Dollmaker is the priority here and not melting Bruce Wayne's heart of ice. I'm not stupid. I will do what needs to be done. You can count on me.” 

“Good.” 

“Besides, I'm taking Selina. The invitation did read, plus one.” 

“Just keep an eye on her. There will be a lot of nice things a girl like her would like to have. And you know she doesn't ask for things she likes. We don't need a scandal or any kind of unwanted attention.” 

“She'll behave, I promise. She wants this bastard behind bars as much as any mother in the Narrows.” 

That Barsad could believe. Selina for all her faults, always had a soft spot for children. Especially the unwanted, orphans and whores. 

“Good. I will be taking my leave now. Jason and Dick are stalking Mister Charles whose surname we still don’t know yet. Keeping an eye on him.” 

“Because they think he will go after Lizzy,” John said. 

“Yes and as Jason has work, I will take over as much as I can.” 

John nodded. “Make a timetable and count me in.” 

“Thank you, John.” 

“It's no big deal.” 

~+~

Barsad didn't like that Jason was out with Dick and following Charles. He didn't like that they were basically using little Lizzy as bait either. But Charles had to be desperate by now. There hadn't been a kill for nearly three weeks. The last two were only five weeks apart and Barsad knew that the pauses were getting shorter with more kills. It was like an addiction and someone, probably Mister Elliot was covering for him. Charles would strike soon. Barsad just knew it. 

“You're brooding, Mister Barsad,” Lucas said, cocking his head. 

Barsad closed his notebook and looked at him. “I guess I am.” 

“Is it the Dollmaker case?” Lucas asked. 

“Yes.” 

“Is Jason in danger?” Lucas stepped into the room when Barsad waved him in. He grabbed a chair and pulled it up close to Barsad before he sat down. He was so very pretty, like his brother. Barsad was a bit paranoid about the boys being outside and being seen by this crazy serial killer. He knew that the boys didn't like having to go straight home after school, and that they were only allowed to play in the backyard where no one could see them. No one who had a taste for pretty young children. And these boys were exceptionally beautiful. 

“Why do you think that?” 

“He and Dick are doing things...we've seen them leaving together nearly every evening,” Lucas said. 

Barsad wondered what these kids really knew. They were smart. In fact, they were at the top of their class, but as they were also kind and funny, most children liked them. 

“They are following a suspect. And when they think they need to stop, John Blake or I are taking over.” 

“That is why you look so exhausted,” Lucas said, stretching his legs. There was absolutely no telling which one was the mechanical one if you didn't know it. Barsad was really amazed at the handiwork. And it even looked pretty too. 

“Yes.” 

“Me and Parker, we could help.” 

“Absolutely not,” Barsad said. 

“Mister Barsad-”

“He would take an interest in you. He – I don't want you boys to end up tortured and carved up on display in a glass-case for everyone to see.” Barsad suppressed a shudder. The Dollmaker was using these children for his sick pleasure and then he took their dignity in death too. Sometimes he wondered if he should tip Bane off, maybe killing that bastard was what he deserved. But Barsad needed hard evidence to convict him first. 

Lucas pulled his knees to his chest and rested his head on them, looking up at Barsad through his lashes. “We feel useless.” 

“You aren't. You help Jason. I know it would've been harder for him without you boys. You give him a purpose, stability, and love.” 

“We love him too,” Lucas said. The words were more like a declaration. “He saved us.” 

“You saved him too. And you keep doing it every day since,” Barsad replied. 

“We still wish we could help him more,” Lucas said. 

“Everyone wishes for that.” Barsad grabbed Lucas' hand and held it tightly. “Don't do anything stupid, please. I don't like the idea of Jason being out there-”

“He's with Dick,” Lucas cut in. 

Barsad smiled. “And you think Dick can protect Jason?” 

“We do,” Lucas answered. 

“I think Dick Wayne is as dangerous as any trained assassin could be,” Barsad said. 

“But he loves Jason too,” Lucas replied. “That is the difference.” 

Barsad nodded. It was probably true. “Go to bed now Lucas. I'm sure your brother is lonely without you.” 

“Parker's asleep already,” Lucas said. It was probably the cold that Parker was fighting that made him tire sooner than his brother right now, Barsad thought. “But you are right. Tomorrow is a school day.” He got up and then leaned in, kissing Barsad's cheek like it was the twins 'custom. “Good night, Mister Barsad.” 

“Good night,” Barsad replied and watched the boy leave his office. 

~+~

Barsad didn't like talking to the cops, expect for John Blake, but he felt that he didn't really have a choice in this. Something needed to happen and the candy Jason brought back from Lizzy needed to be at least inspected. 

And that was why Barsad and John were meeting with the Commissioner in The Hole. 

“Can't say I've been here before,” Gordon said. He was trying to look like one of them, but he really didn't need to worry. People here ignored other people they had no business with on instinct. 

“It's a classy establishment, for sure. Beer and women,” John replied taking a sip of his beer. It was watered down like everything here. 

“And food,” Barsad threw in. “What else does a man need?” 

Gordon gave him a look, but the humor was in his eyes as he sat down. “What do you boys have for me then?” 

Barsad shared a look with John and as John nodded, he handed the Commissioner the file they put together on the Dollmaker. 

“His name is Charles Parkins, a young doctor,” John explained. “We think he could be our man.” It was better not to say the Dollmaker's name in public. The citizens of Gotham were on edge and even these hard men cared for lives, so innocent and so cruelly taken. People in the Narrows were angry and they had a right to be. 

They waited until Gordon finished leafing through the file and then looked at them. “Good work, but I am not sure that this will be enough to get a search warrant for his house, or Mister Elliot's for that matter.” He put the file on the table and took a cigarette out of his pocket. It was an Egyptian brand. Rich and spicy smoke filled the air around them when he lit it. 

“You knew it had to be someone of Gotham's elite,” Barsad said.

“Yes, the candy and the drugs we found in them were an indication. Not many people can come by such drugs. But that still leaves too many suspects, even if we take the candy into count. And it hasn't been found in every child.” 

“Most likely because sometimes their stomachs and other parts were missing,” Barsad said.  
Gordon nodded and took another deep hit of his cigarette. 

“He's on the hunt again,” John said. 

Barsad still wasn't sure this was a good idea. True they were shadowing Charles Parkins at all times, but he still didn't like using little Lizzy as bait. Especially without her or her sister knowing. 

Parkins was throwing money at Mary. Taking her to meet up with clients. She was making more money and the clients treated her better. But Barsad knew it was to distract her, to gain her trust. To separate her from Lizzy. And even if she made the connection, who would believe a whore? Who could say she wouldn't end up in the river? 

“We have to move fast. Take him out. Find the evidence,” Barsad urged. 

“The only one who would go through with this, especially if Mister Parkins is a good friend of the Elliot family, would be Harvey Dent,” the commissioner said. “And even he would need more than this.” 

“We have the candy,” Barsad said. “And a witness.” 

Gordon looked at him sharply. “A witness?” 

“Overheard the dialogue on page 10,” Barsad replied. 

“That witness-”

“Won’t say a word before this guy is behind bars,” Barsad cut in. He wasn't going to endanger Dick Wayne. No matter what. 

“Fair enough. Is it someone reliable?” 

“Gotham’s elite,” John replied. 

“Good enough for me. I will see what I can do. What will happen to that child he's hunting?” 

“We're looking out for our own,” Barsad answered. 

Gordon nodded. “Gentlemen.” 

John smiled wryly nodding his head as the Commissioner took his leave. 

“That went better than expected,” John said, pushing away from the table in his chair. 

“Yes, it did. Thanks to you for providing a name I could track down.” Barsad knew now, that the house Parkins lived in wasn't under his name and that it was owned (through various shell-companies) by Elliot. Elliot had to know that Charles Parkins was the Dollmaker. Barsad didn't understand why he let this happen. After all Elliot had a sweet little daughter himself. 

Maybe Gotham's elite were truly insane and everyone else was doomed. 

“Hopefully, Dent comes through. We really need to nail that bastard down,” John said. 

Barsad nodded. He needed a few more hours of sleep. Between his cases, this case, and the whole Court of the Owls thing, he hadn't slept enough and it was showing. He would be glad once this was finally over.


	16. Chapter 16

**~Sixteen~**

“Master Richard, you have a visitor.” 

Dick quirked a brow, “I wasn’t expecting anyone.” He put his book aside and rose from his seat. Tim was at school, and the only one he wanted a visit from would never set foot here at the manor. Dick smiled as his thoughts lingered on Jay and the time they’ve spent together. Maybe, one day, Jay would visit.

“As it may be, he seemed rather insistent.” Alfred began. “Mister Elliot is waiting for you in the study.”

Dick tensed at the name and his footstep faltered. “He’s here to see me?” 

“He was very adamant about it.”

Dick worried his lip, the last time he spoke to Elliot was at the gala, when Elliot had him cornered in the ballroom. Elliot had been standing far too close and his intentions were written all over his smug face. Thank god, the Detective had intervened and Dick didn’t have to endure the man’s wandering hands. 

“Thank you, Alfred.” Dick began, hesitating slightly. “Will you come fetch me in five minutes?”

Alfred nodded. “I had already planned on that, young sir. I don’t care for that man.” 

Dick sighed in relief and before he could stop himself he threw his arms around Alfred and hugged him. “Where’s Bruce?” 

“He’s out on business.” Alfred squeezed his shoulder. “See to your guest, Master Richard. All will be well.” 

Dick sighed, but knowing that Alfred would interrupt made him feel a little better. Safer. There was no need for Elliot to come here… unless. He shook his head. There’s no way that Elliot knew about their investigation, so there was only one reason for him to be here and that thought made Dick's stomach crawl. 

“Mister Elliot,” Dick addressed as he entered the study to see him, standing by the window. 

“You’ve been a bad boy,” he began and Dick tensed slightly, unsure of what he meant. “You’ve kept me waiting far too long.” 

Relief washed over him, Elliot wasn’t here to question him about the investigation as he had feared. But that left only one other possible scenario. “It couldn’t be avoided.” He stated, forcing a smile. Dick had to act the part, he had to finish the game he started. “Is there something I can do for you?”

Elliot held out a box with elaborate gold wrapping to Dick. “A present for my pet.” 

Dick’s jaw tensed and he wanted to throttle the man and hurt him for calling him a pet once more. He refrained, but he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold out. “I’m not your pet.” 

“So defiant,” he smirked, taking a step closer to Dick. “That won’t last.”

Dick shuddered with disgust and Elliot’s eyes lit up, misreading his actions as desire. “I wouldn’t be who I am-” 

Elliot grabbed him, forcing his lips on Dick's. Dick gasped in surprise and Elliot used it to his advantage. Dick pushed him away, but Elliot held on strong. Dick was afraid to use his full strength, if anything happened to Elliot, he’d have to answer to the Court. 

“What is the meaning of this?” A voice boomed across the room, but not the voice Dick was expecting. Elliot at least had the decency to pull back from the kiss and Dick was grateful for the interruption. “Step away from the boy.” It was the last person Dick expected as well, but he was so pleased to see the detective. 

“Detective Blake,” Dick stressed, hoping Elliot would take a hint and move away from him.

Elliot sneered at Blake. “You’re unwelcome here, Detective.” 

“I beg to differ, I have an appointment and you are out of line.” 

“You should know your station,” Elliot snipped and Blake flinched as if he had been slapped, then suddenly he was up in Elliot’s face. Dick had to admit that he had some balls to stand up to Mister Elliot; most feared him and the wealth he had.

“Give me a reason to haul your ass to jail!” Blake growled, “Then you’ll know your true place, where all your money doesn’t mean a damn thing.” 

Elliot bristled, glancing once more at Dick before leaving in a huff. 

Dick was impressed with the detective. He loved that Blake didn’t step down and instead he fought Elliot on this… and it wasn’t even his battle to fight. 

Blake groaned, running his fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes briefly and then turned to Dick. “Are you alright? Has he tried something like this before?” 

“Yes, I tried to tell Bruce-”

“But he didn’t want to believe you.” Blake finished for him. “I’ll talk to him… or try to. He seems to be more open than before. He’s lost his way.” 

Dick nodded, picking up the box that had fallen to the ground. He opened it and revealed the truffles that had started everything. 

“Is that-” Blake began, taking one of the truffles. He inhaled sharply as he studied the candy and Dick could see him connecting the dots in his head. He was smart and good at his job. “You’re the witness as well. I knew you and Jason were following the suspect, but I didn’t realize that you were even deeper involved.”

“Yes, I am.” Dick saw no reason to lie; he knew that Barsad and the detective were working together.

Blake reached out, squeezing Dick’s shoulder. “Tell me everything.” 

And Dick told him. It felt good to tell someone else… he had been avoiding Tim the last few days. He didn’t want him to be implicated in anything if something should go wrong. He needed to protect him as much as the twins and Jay; Tim was like a brother to him.

“Don’t do anything-” Blake began and Dick wanted to laugh in his face. 

“I can take care of myself,” Dick stated a little more harshly than he intended. Blake gave him a look and Dick knew he was thinking back to the moments before… Dick didn’t put up as much of a fight as he could have, but he forced himself not to. “I’m a Talon.”

The Detective gasped, eyes widening. “What?”

“You’ve had your suspicions, you know of the Court. I’ve been trained-” 

“But you’re a kid!”

“It wouldn’t do to start training at your age.” He explained, “I was considered too old when I-”

Blake held his hand up to silence him. “I don’t want to know, Dick.” 

Dick nodded, “You can’t know.” He stated, knowing that Blake would feel compelled to bring him in and have Dick answer for his crimes… but at the time he didn’t think about it in that way. Meeting Jason had changed him, moved him to want to do better. 

“We are working on getting a court order to fully investigate Mister Parkins. Just give us a few more days.”

Dick shook his head. “We don’t have a few days, he’s getting ready to kill again and I promised Jay that I wouldn’t let anything happen to Lizzy.” 

Blake looked frustrated, but he had to work within the law; Dick didn’t. He would do anything in his power to save another child. He’d never take another life for the Court. But he would love to take Parkins down and make him pay for every child he killed. 

~+~

Dick was on high alert; there was just something in the air. “It’s going to happen tonight.” 

“How-” Jay began and then cut himself off. “Then we need to stop him.” 

Dick nodded, leading the way through the empty streets to the house were the sisters lived. Lizzy was out on the front porch, just waiting in a pretty dress and a porcelain doll in her arms. 

“Fuck.” Jason inhaled as his gaze fixated on her. “It’s like she’s dressed-”

“For her killer.” Dick seethed as he noticed a carriage coming down the street. Dick instantly recognized it as Charles’ and he jumped down, ready to follow. 

Charles stepped out of the carriage and Dick couldn’t hear what they were saying, but it was pretty obvious that Lizzy was thrilled to see him and twirled in her dress to show him. It just killed Dick seeing how Charles found his prey, made them trust him with presents and candy. Lizzy showed him her doll and Charles leaned in, running his gloved fingers through the dolls long hair. 

“He’s sick.” Jay growled as they waited. 

They had no choice, but to let Lizzy be bait, to let Charles take her in the carriage. They sped down the street, but Dick easily kept up, jumping up and onto the back of the carriage with ease, hanging onto it as it started to gain speed. 

Jason barely managed to join him and they rode in silence out of the city. They stopped suddenly by what seemed like an abandon clock factory. 

Dick knew that this was where he killed and tortured the poor children that trusted that foul bastard. They stayed in place as Lizzy giggled and jumped out of the carriage, running into the building before him. Dick could feel the tension coiled in Jason and he grabbed his hand. “Wait.” 

“He’s got her!” Jason hissed. “We have to save her-”

Dick grabbed his arms, forcing him to wait. “No.” Jason bucked against him and the only thing Dick could think to do was kiss him. Jason stilled, not expecting that at all. “We will get him, Jay.” 

Jason grunted. 

“Good.” Dick smiled, kissing him once more and this time it was heated and fueled with so much more. They parted and Dick just knew it was time. “Okay.” 

They made their way through the old building and stopped as they came to a huge open space. Lizzy was sitting to the side, eyes drooping as she ate her truffles. Charles was preparing, sharping his tools. Dick felt enraged as he realized that Charles carved up his victims alive. 

This was it. This was all the proof he needed. All the evidence was right here in the open… it even looked like there were trinkets from all of the Dollmaker’s kills. Dick knew that Jason would take care of Lizzy… it was his turn to be the Talon one last time.


	17. Chapter 17

**~Seventeen~**

Jason was torn between helping Dick and helping Lizzy, but really Dick could take care of himself, and Lizzy couldn't. She was drugged up to her eyeballs and would be deadweight in Jason's arms.

He ran over to her as soon as Dick gave him the okay. Dick was on Charles in seconds. Jason could see part of the fight as he ran over to Lizzy, who was now screaming and sobbing. It wasn't loud but it made Jason angry for it. 

“Shh, it's alright,” Jason said as soon as he got to her. 

“He's hurting Mister Charles,” Lizzy sobbed. 

“Mister Charles is a very bad man, Lizzy,” Jason said, grabbing her and turning her so she wouldn't see. 

Jason wanted to see everything. 

Charles was no fighter, but he was angry as hell and Dick was having some difficulties anticipating his next move. Dick was bleeding, too, and the knife wound was slowing him down. He was terrifying, and even more so, because he was wearing the mask. He looked like every kid’s fucking nightmare; no wonder Lizzy was trying to get away from Jason and over to Charles. 

“Let me go,” she whined. 

“Lizzy, does your sister know you're out?” Jason asked. 

Lizzy grabbed his jacket. “No...”

“And why is that?” 

“Because Mister Charles said it was a secret meeting,” Lizzy replied. “Like grownups-”

“Lizzy, your sister is beside herself with worry by now,” Jason said. It was only half a lie. She would be as soon as she came back from her current gig. 

“I-”

“And you know better than to just leave and make Mary worry,” Jason said. 

“Yes, I'm sorry,” Lizzy replied. Her words were slurred and Jason knew she was falling asleep. He had to get her out of here and fast. 

He just didn't want to leave Dick alone with Charles, because he had seen the murderous look on Dick's face just before he put on the mask. 

Dick was out for blood. 

Jason didn't think it would end well for them if Charles died. Elliot didn't seem the type to let such things go and he had a shitload of money and influence.

Dick looked at him then. “Take her and go!” 

“She's mine!” Charles screamed and grabbed Dick by the arm, knife raised high, but Dick was faster. He disarmed the man and in one smooth move – Jason knew he didn’t even think about it – Dick caught the knife and ran it over Charles's throat. Blood was everywhere. Jason pressed Lizzy's head into his shoulder and told her to keep her eyes closed. She whimpered and then her breathing evened out. He took her outside, put her into the carriage and then went inside again. 

Dick was looking down at Charles and the knife in his own hand. At the blood on his gloves. 

“Dick-” Jason said gently. 

Dick startled. “I didn't mean to. I – it's what I do, but. Elliot will be so angry,” he whispered. 

And Jason realized that Dick was afraid of Elliot, maybe even of all the Court members. 

“Give me the knife,” Jason said. 

Dick just handed it over. “What are you going to do with it? We have to bury him. Get rid of the body-”

“No,” Jason interrupted. He had another idea. This bastard deserved no kindness. Everyone should see what kind of monster he had been. There should be an investigation of his friends and family, his business partners. 

Jason wanted this death to shake the fucking foundations of his city. 

“No?”

“No, you go and take Lizzy home,” Jason answered. 

“What about him?” 

“There is a glass case,” Jason said. 

“You can't be serious,” Dick whispered. 

“Everyone should see that we take care of our own, Dick. That this city isn't without justice or protection.” 

“Jay-”

Jason grabbed the mask and pulled it down, so he could see Dick's blue, blue eyes. “It'll be fine,” he replied and then he kissed Dick, because he wanted to kiss Dick and because it felt nice, and because they both really needed it. “Go now and take care of Lizzy, Dick.” 

Dick nodded.

~+~

Jason trusted Dick to take care of Lizzy, to get her home safely. 

He took a deep breath. The smell of blood nearly made him gag, but he couldn't get sick here. He had work to do. 

“You didn't deserve the mercy,” Jason said. “You, sick bastard, cut those poor children open while they were still alive.” He spat and kicked Charles lifeless body, and then he grabbed the gloves and some of the tools from the table, and got to work. 

When he was done, his clothes were soaked with blood and other disgusting fluids, but at least all of Charles was in the glass-case. Shit, Jason thought that thing was sure as hell very expensive. It was really a wonder no one could trace the source and the buyer down. He imagined there wasn't a big market for glass-cases this grand. 

He looked at his handiwork one last time and then closed his eyes. Time to go home and tell B what he had done. 

~+~

Lucas was in the kitchen when Jason came home. He gasped and rushed forward, but Jason held up his hands in a warning. “I’m covered in blood and shit, and other unpleasant stuff.” 

“It's – not yours,” Lucas said. 

“Nah, I'm fine.” 

“What did you do, Jay?” Lucas whispered. 

Jason took a breath. It was such a small and easy lie. “I killed the Dollmaker.” 

Lucas' big green eyes got even bigger with the news. “You killed him?” 

“Yes, he's dead and I made – a production of out it. I need to clean up and then talk to B.” 

“He's in the office. Talking to Mister Blake,” Lucas said. 

“Good,” Jason replied and made to leave the kitchen. 

Lucas' soft fingers on his jacket stopped him. “Why did you do it?” 

“So you can be safe,” Jason replied, leaning down and kissing Lucas' forehead. His face was the only part of his body that wasn't covered in the stinking fluids. 

“Thank you,” Lucas' said. 

“I'm not sure you should thank me for this,” Jason replied. 

Lucas looked up and then leaned in and kissed Jason's lips. Soft, gentle, chaste. It was a benediction, even though Jason didn't believe in god or salvation. 

He sighed and Lucas pulled away. “Thank you.” He repeated and Jason just nodded. They were all a bit touched in the head here. 

~+~

Once he had showered and clothed, he went down to the kitchen, grabbed a mug of coffee and then knocked on B's office door. 

“Yes?” Barsad asked. 

“We need to talk,” Jason replied, sitting down in the only empty chair. Blake was perched on the desk and looking at him now too. 

“Shouldn't you be watching Mister Parkins?” 

“He was out for the kill tonight. He got Lizzy. Me and Dick, we, we couldn't let him kill her.” 

“Jason, what happened?” Barsad asked, looking at him hard. 

Jason took a breath and then told them everything. 

“You killed him?” Blake asked. 

“Yes, but it was an accident,” Jason answered and didn't tell them that it had been Dick who had killed him. “Self-defense really.” 

“But cutting him up and putting him on display, Jay?” Barsad asked. 

“He deserved it. And he was dead anyway. The people of Gotham need to know that they don't have to take it anymore. The rich aren't here to rule us,” Jason said hotly, anger pushing through his veins. He had suffered a lot at the hands of wealthy men. Hell, Dick was still suffering. Elliot was coming on to him and Wayne didn't want to see it. One of these days, Elliot would go too far and Jason wondered what Wayne would do then. Look away and let Dick suffer? Most likely.

“You need to get the police there,” Jason said quietly. “And the press.” 

“The press?” 

“So they know it's over,” Jason said. 

“But it isn't. He couldn't have been working alone.” Blake replied. 

“I know. Elliot was in on it. He knew. He helped, he covered up. He – I don't know why he did it,” Jason said. Probably because he was screwed up and in love with a killer. “Are you going to arrest Elliot?” 

“On what charges? For all we know, he was just a friend of Mister Parkins, Jason. If you hadn't killed him, he may have given Elliot and whoever else was involved up,” Blake sighed. 

“Shit.” Jason knew this, but it still hit him hard. “Sorry, but it was him or us and I chose us,” Jason said. 

“And I'm glad you did,” Barsad replied, getting up and putting a hand on Jason's shoulder. Jason looked up at him. Barsad, Jason realized, was glad that the bastard was dead too.

“We will question Elliot, but I don't have much hope we will be able to pin something on him,” Blake said. “At least this nightmare is over.” He got up and stretched. “I'm going to call in some backup. We need to get to the warehouse before someone else discovers him.” 

Jason nodded and described the route they took to B and Blake. 

“You're staying home with the twins,” Barsad said as he got out his gun. 

“Of course,” Jason replied, because where else would he go? Everything was done already. 

“I mean it. No looking up Lizzy and her sister. No meeting up with Dick Wayne.” 

“I got it B,” Jason said. “I'll be right here.” He’s really had enough excitement for one night. 

Barsad nodded and then he and Blake were out of the door. 

Jason leaned his head against the back of the chair. 

What a fucking mess. 

But he couldn't make himself regret what he had done. The elite of Gotham would get the message. It was damn time.


	18. Chapter 18

**~Eighteen~**

Dick moved in a daze, he barely registered what he was doing. But he managed to tuck Lizzy in bed and disappear before Mary came in. He watched them from the adjacent rooftop; needing to make sure they were safe… he was still in awe that Lizzy was alive because of him. 

Dick jumped down, hissing in pain as he landed. He clutched at his side, he had forgotten that he had been wounded earlier. He had been so fucking careless, let his emotions get in the way. He was sloppy. 

A failure. 

He glanced down at his bloodstained fingers. The bleeding hadn’t stopped and his heart lurched at the sudden realization that he had nowhere to go. He couldn’t go home without Alfred and Bruce finding out… the Court. 

He closed his eyes, suddenly feeling dizzy and a sense of overwhelming dread washed over him. 

Dick didn’t regret killing Charles, but he feared the repercussions of his actions. Elliot and the Court, they would not sit idly by. They would want bloodshed in return. Most likely his. 

Dick stumbled over his feet and he went to the only person he trusted. He didn’t know if it was safe, but he didn’t really have the luxury of waiting to see if Mister Barsad was in. He needed Jay. 

He barely managed to make it through Jason’s bedroom window, before he tripped over his feet and sprawled out on the bed. He was worse off than he thought if he was being this clumsy. 

“Dick?” Jay sounded so far away and then he was suddenly hovering over Dick.

“Jay,” he whispered as he clutched onto Jason’s shirt. 

“Jesus, Dick.” Jason breathed as Dick felt his hands on his side. “You’re bleeding everywhere! Why didn’t you-”

“Can’t go home,” Dick stressed. “They’ll know.”

Jay’s eyes widened as he pressed harder onto his abdomen and Dick hissed in pain. “Fuck.” He cried out in frustration and then he kicked the bed frame.

Suddenly, Dick saw two beautiful angels step behind Jason… pale, graceful figures that brightened up the darkness that was surrounding him. The twins, Dick realized as they came closer. They were wearing white dressing gowns and were even more beautiful than he remembered. Dick reached out to them and he was rewarded by one of them taking his hand.

There was a rush of frantic voices, laced with concern…. and love? It was all too much and Dick just needed to close his eyes. 

“Dick!” Jason cried out and Dick’s eyes shot open. “Hey, stay with me okay?” 

“Yeah,” Dick slurred, trying to focus on Jason. Jason touched his face and Dick leaned into it, loving the gentle caress. 

“Lucas and Parker are going to get the doctor, you just need to stay awake.” Jason rushed and Dick smiled, brushing his lips against Jason’s hand. 

“Jay,” he smiled, his eyes drifting close on their own accord. 

“Dick!” 

Dick startled slightly, but he couldn’t muscle up the energy to wake up this time. He could hear Jason still talking to him, urging him to stay with him. And he tried, but it was just so hard. 

~+~

“He needed stitches for the laceration. He has also lost a lot of blood, so he’ll be weak for some time. But he’ll recover.” A soft, soothing voice stated and Dick opened his eyes to see a stunning woman sitting beside him. “Mister Wayne.” She smiled and Dick couldn’t help but smile back. 

“Dick,” he insisted as he studied her. Dick suddenly recognized her as one of the most prominent doctors in town. Bruce had admired her and Dick knew that she sponsored the only free clinic in Gotham for woman and children. “Doctor Tate.” 

“Miranda,” She began and ran her fingers lightly over his abdomen, making Dick focus on the numbness he felt. “As I was telling Jason you have lost a lot of blood. But you shall be fine. You were lucky that it wasn’t as deep as it looked.” 

“I was sloppy,” he whispered. “It won’t happen again.” Dick reached out to Jason and took his hand in his. 

“Be careful for a few days and you’ll be as good as new.” She reassured them and stood up. “I gather you don’t want Mister Wayne to know about this.” 

Dick shook his head. “I can pay you-” 

“That won’t be necessary, but I’ll need you to come to my clinic in a week for me to remove the stitches and make sure you’re free of infection.” She stated and Dick nodded. “I shall see you then. Try not to do anything too strenuous, you don’t want to rip them.” Miranda looked to Jason. “Make sure he doesn’t leave this bed until morning.”

Jason flushed. “I shall do my best.” 

“Good.”

They said their goodbyes, and then Jason escorted her out. 

Dick rubbed his face, not realizing what time it was. He felt so out of it.

Dick was attempting to get up, when Jason rushed back in. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Jason demanded, helping him back onto the bed. 

“I wanted to clean up, I feel so dirty,” he groaned as he looked down at the blood that was still all over his clothes and skin. 

Jason sighed, running his fingers over the stitches. “God, I was so worried.” Jason whispered. 

“I’ve had worse,” Dick shrugged, his skin flushing as Jason continued to run his fingers over his skin. “This isn’t how I pictured the first time-” his voice trailed off, not really sure what this was. In his fantasy he wasn’t covered in blood when Jason touched him, exploring his body. 

Jason leaned in and kissed him and Dick moaned against his lips, pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss. Dick was shirtless in Jason’s bed and he wanted so much more. 

“I know,” Jay smiled as they parted. “I’ll help you clean up and then you need to rest.” 

Dick groaned at that; he didn’t really want to rest, but he knew that Jason would insist on following the doctor’s orders. “Fine.” 

Jason suddenly laughed, “Don’t sound so grumpy.” He teased as he moved away. “I’ll be right back, don’t move.” 

Dick nodded and he only had to wait a moment for Jason to return. “I’ve never had a bed bath.” He grinned as Jason put down a basin of water and a washcloth. 

“It’ll be a first for both of us.” Jason smiled. “But first we have to get you undressed.” 

Dick shuddered with anticipation and he let Jason undress him, taking the rest of his soiled clothing away. Jay tentatively brushed his hand over Dick’s arm, studying him as he dipped the cloth into the water. 

Dick closed his eyes and let Jason wash every inch of him, caressing him, teasing him as he ran the cloth over his skin. Dick was so turned on, his body flushed with desire. It was the most seductive moment that he’s ever had.

Dick was so hard by the time Jason finished. “Jason,” he whined and then Jason was kissing him, pressing his still clothed body against his. It felt so good to have the weight and heat against his body. “Please.” 

Jason wrapped his hand around Dick’s cock and that was all Dick needed. His orgasm washed over him and he shuddered as Jay continued to stroke him through it. Dick reached out to return the favor, but Jason moved away. 

“Jay?” 

“Not tonight,” Jason grabbed another cloth and wiped Dick off. “This was for you, and later… for both of us. When you’re fully able to reciprocate.” Jason winked and Dick’s heart skipped a beat at the thought that this wasn’t the only time they’d be intimate. It was just the beginning. 

“I’d like that,” Dick smiled as Jay pulled off his clothes and joined Dick in bed. He tugged the blanket over them and Dick curled into him as they cuddled together. 

The feeling of comfort and love bubbled within him for the first time. He felt safe. 

“Sleep,” Jason kissed his neck, and it was all Dick needed to drift off to sleep in his arms. 

~+~

Dick hissed as Jason pulled abruptly away. 

“Sorry,” Jason rushed, grabbing his clothes. “But, I have to- work. I have to go now.” He kissed him softly. “Um, B doesn’t know you’re here.”

Dick nodded, bracing his side as he got up. “Thought it would feel better today.” 

“The Doctor gave you some numbing drug… it was a pretty kick ass needle.” Jason explained, “It probably wore off as you slept.” 

That made sense, he had felt numb at the time. “Oh.” 

“Are you going to be okay?” Jason asked, halfway out the door.

“I’m not a porcelain doll. I’ll be fine.” Dick crossed over to him, proving how graceful he was on his feet. “I’ll find you tonight.” Dick kissed him with the promise of more. Jay groaned against his lips and laughed, smiling at him. 

“Tonight.” Jason nodded and turned to leave.

Dick went to redress, but he realized that he couldn’t wear the soiled clothes home. He grabbed something from Jay’s closet and paused, inhaling in the scent of Jason-musky, with a hint of smoke. It was such a turn on to wear, that he planned on keeping it. 

He ignored the pain in his side as he darted out of the window. The sky was bright and for the first time, Gotham didn’t look as gritty and desolate. Dick stopped as he grabbed a paper, the headline catching his attention. 

‘DEATH OF THE DOLLMAKER’

It made Dick’s heart fill with joy and pride for what they accomplished. He felt good, like they could take on the world.


	19. Chapter 19

**~Nineteen~**

Barsad was dead on his feet when he finally made it home. He saw Dick leaving his house and sighed. Well, at least Jay didn’t break any rules. He was half tempted to let it go, but then he noticed that there was something off about Dick, and not only the fact that he was wearing Jason's clothes – like he was injured. He watched as Dick grabbed a paper. He would have to call John, so he could let Mister Wayne know about Dick. It would probably mean trouble but – there was no way Barsad would let the kid run around with a stab wound. 

He closed his eyes and then let it all go. 

Lucas and Parker were in the kitchen, two sleepy angels in long white nightgowns. He was so fucking glad that the Dollmaker was gone. His boys were beautiful. 

Parker rubbed at his eyes while Lucas made tea. 

“He is gone, right?” Parker asked. 

“Yes, he is.” 

“Jay did the right thing,” Parker replied. 

“I’m not sure the police will see it that way,” Barsad said, sitting down. 

“Is Mister Blake going to report him?” Lucas asked. There was something sharp in his voice that Barsad had never heard before. A fierce protectiveness. 

“No, boys, he won’t,” Barsad said, reaching out to them and grabbing their hands in his. “Jay will be fine.”

Lucas bit his lip and Parker looked at him. “What about the people who are hurting Dick?”

These boys were so much smarter than anyone gave them credit for, Barsad thought. “I don’t know. Jason said he killed the Dollmaker, but he did it with Dick’s help and I imagine Dick will be punished for it. He was here last night, wasn’t he?”

“He was bleeding and Jason was scared. We got Doctor Tate,” Parker said. 

“He will be alright?” 

“Doctor Tate said so, but he has to stay in bed. But he’s already gone, we checked.” 

“He went home. Don’t worry,” Barsad replied. 

“Mister Barsad. It’s not safe at his home,” Lucas said. 

“No, it isn’t. But maybe Mister Wayne will finally get a clue. John feels like he can nudge him in the right direction. I need to talk with John about it anyway, but I wanted to see if you boys were alright first. Jay went to work already?”

“Yes,” Parker said. 

Barsad nodded and took a sip of his tea. Somehow, Lucas sneaked a sandwich in front of him without his notice. Barsad must have been more tired than he thought, but he couldn’t afford more than an hour or so of sleep before he had to face the day. He made John promise to take him to interview Elliot. 

Right now, John was at the station answering Gordon’s questions. Barsad was really glad he was an independent operator. 

~+~

John was waiting for him outside the office. 

“You think he already knows Parkins is dead?” Barsad asked. 

“It was in all the papers. We didn’t give them a name yet, but I bet he knows.” 

“You let them print the really gruesome pictures,” Barsad replied. 

“It was your son who did it,” John countered. 

Barsad nodded. “I know.” 

“Maybe he should see a doctor-” 

Barsad smiled wryly. “Jay will never let a doctor like that near him. Not after what has been done to him at Arkham.” 

“One day, when I’m old, I’ll make you tell me that story. I really want to know what exactly happened at that horrible place.” 

“One day, when I’m old, I might,” Barsad replied. 

“Get in the carriage,” John said and Barsad did. 

The drive to the Elliot mansion was a silent affair. John was obviously even more tired than Barsad. Barsad didn’t think John had slept at all last night. His clothes indicated that he hadn’t been home. He had only changed his shirt and cleaned up, probably at the station. 

“Stop analyzing me,” John said. 

“Can’t help it. Did you even eat?” 

“I had coffee,” John said. 

“That’s not food,” Barsad replied, taking out one of the muffins Mister Wong gave him this morning. “Here.” 

“Thank you,” John said. 

“Don’t thank me yet. Mister Wong is not a very good baker,” Barsad grinned. 

John smiled back and bit into his muffin. “It tastes like curry.” 

“I told you.”

“It’s not bad.” 

They spent the rest of the ride in silence. 

~+~

Once at the manor, they were made to wait for Mister Elliot to come down. 

Barsad knew at once that the guy hadn’t read the morning papers yet. He had been sleeping unaware. There was some part of Barsad that enjoyed this, enjoyed being the one who told Elliot. 

“Detective Blake,” Elliot said. Barsad could hear the distaste in his voice. 

“Mister Elliot,” Blake replied just as icily. 

“What brings you here at this early hour?” 

“Sadly, bad news, Mister Elliot. We understand that you were friends with Mister Charles Parkins?” 

“Yes, he is a friend of the family.”

“We’re sorry, but Mister Parkins died last night.” 

“He’s dead?” Elliot asked, his voice was rather toneless. 

“Yes, we also need to inform you that it appears that Mister Parkins was in fact the monster that the press titled the Dollmaker.” 

“He - was he killed by the police?”

“We are not allowed to share these details at the moment. This is still an open investigation,” John said.

“Of course, it’s just that – Charles,” Elliot suddenly grinned and looked into John’s eyes. “You are here because you think I knew about his…special activities?” 

“We are questioning all of Mister Parkins’ friends, yes. Maybe some of his friends can shed light on his mental state or his perversions-”

“He wasn’t crazy or perverse!” Elliot said sharply. 

“That is for people other than us to decided, I think,” Barsad cut in. “But I think that a normal, healthy mind surely doesn’t come up with the idea to kidnap, torture, kill and display children in the manner Mister Parkins had.”

“He didn’t seem crazy or perverse to me. I have children of my own, and Charles never gave me any concern,” Elliot said. 

“We understand that this is very difficult for you, Mister Elliot. You two were close?” 

“What are you trying to imply?” 

“Only that you knew each other very well,” John answered.

“I’m sorry, I am not able to have this discussion right now. Please contact my lawyer this afternoon to arrange a time for a statement. If you’ll excuse me,” he said and rang for the butler. 

Barsad knew there was no chance they could stay here and not cause a scandal. They’ve seen enough. 

“Of course, we understand,” John said smoothly, handing over his card. 

“Good day, Detective Blake,” Elliot said and then they were ushered out of the mansion by the butler. 

“That went better than I thought,” Barsad said once they were outside. 

“He gave us nothing.” 

“You didn’t think he would.” 

“You enjoyed this way too much,” John sighed. 

“As if you didn’t. You want to nail that bastard and now that he is angry he will make mistakes. Jay was right. He had been sleeping with Parkins. This is personal for him now. You better speak with Mister Wayne and fast. I fear for Dick.” 

John nodded. “I will. I will make him listen.” 

“Good,” Barsad said. 

It was time for Bruce Wayne to wake up and take responsibility.


	20. Chapter 20

**~Twenty~**

Dick snuck back into his room with relative ease. He changed and tucked Jason’s clothing safely away. All he wanted to do was sleep; he was exhausted just from the walk across town. Dick slipped into bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

“Dick!” 

Dick startled, breathing in deeply as he tried to gain his bearings. He immediately closed his eyes, clenching his teeth in pain as he sat up too quickly. “Yes?” He barely managed, forcing himself to look at Bruce. 

Bruce threw the paper into his face. “Did you do this?” He inhaled, livid. 

Dick caught the paper, but he didn’t have to look at it. He had already read the headline. “Do you truly want to know?” He questioned, cocking his head and gazing into Bruce’s eyes. He knew deep down that Bruce already knew and in order to protect Dick, he couldn’t know. 

Bruce pressed his lips into a tight line. “Get dressed, the Court is meeting to address this.” He stated, spinning on his heels and leaving him alone in his room. 

Dick had hoped that he would have more time before he had to face the Court. Bruce was angry and Dick knew there would be no speaking to him at this time. He sighed, slowly getting up and dressing for the Court. 

He glanced in the mirror, staring at his reflection. He looked too pale even to his own eyes, so he ripped off the dark suit and changed into something lighter that didn’t accentuate the pallor of his skin. He dragged his fingers through his hair and made his way to the door. 

“I don’t have time for this,” Bruce hissed and Dick paused, glancing in the study to see Bruce and Detective Blake talking. 

They both turned to him and the Detective rushed to him. “We feared the worst,” he whispered as he looked Dick over. “How are you feeling?” 

Dick forced a smile, nodding his head. “I’m fine.” 

John Blake snorted, clearly not believing him and he brushed his hand over Dick’s brow. “You should be resting.” 

“Dick knows his limits,” Bruce interjected, his gaze narrowing on him and widening slightly as he finally looked at Dick. Concern flickered in his eyes and he stepped forward. He looked torn and suddenly at a loss for words. 

“I’m fine,” he stated once more. 

Bruce held his gaze. “You may rest after-” his voice trailed off as he glanced at the detective. “The meeting, your presence was requested.” 

“As your son or as the Talon?” Dick questioned bitterly and Bruce bristled. 

“Dick.” He hissed. 

“You can’t send him to the Court,” Blake inhaled, looking to Bruce. “There is too much at stake.” 

Dick was impressed once more with the detective, but he couldn’t help him now. He had made his choice and now he had to protect his family with everything he had left. “I have no choice,” Dick answered. “Not going shows my guilt and they will come after me and my family.” 

“I can keep you safe,” Blake insisted and Dick laughed, shaking his head. 

“No Detective, stay here with Bruce. He’s the one that needs your protection more.” He stated, turning and walking away. 

“Dick,” Bruce stressed. 

“No,” Dick snapped, glancing back at them. “Stay here, I’ll say you had to deal with the police…” he smiled at Blake. “It won’t exactly be a lie. I shall go as instructed and do what is needed.” 

“No,” Bruce inhaled, taking his hand. “We shall-”

Dick shook his head, wanting more than anything to have Bruce's support. But it was a little too late for that. “Stay, here… it’s safer. Until this blows over I shall act the part.” 

Bruce suddenly wrapped his arms around him and Dick stiffened slightly and then slowly melted into his arms, soaking in the love and support he’s always craved but rarely got. “I’ll be waiting here for you.” Dick nodded into his chest, not wanting to go. 

“This is the last time I shall ever answer to the Court,” he glanced up at Bruce. 

Bruce nodded, cupping his face. “Yes, we shall break ties-”

“No,” Blake interrupted. “For god's sake, use those ties and make the Court into what they should stand for. For justice and peace, to help the police force.” 

Dick liked the idea, but he wasn’t sure if it would work. “Perhaps,” he whispered as he reluctantly pulled away. “I must go.” 

Bruce squeezed his hand. “Be careful.” 

“I shall.” Dick forced a smile, leaving them to talk and figure out a plan of action. He felt some of the stress leave him, knowing that Bruce would be safe at home and not having to answer to the court for him. 

~+~

Dick pulled on his mask, taking his place. Voices were rushed, talking about the press, about Parkins, Elliot. 

Dick felt a hand on his shoulder and he tensed slightly before he recognized the touch. Tim. Dick sighed with relief and turned to Tim. All he wanted to do was pull him into his arms and hug him close, wanted nothing more to keep him safe as well. Dick glanced around. No one was paying attention to them… Tim was considered a junior member, and Dick, well they still only saw him as a tool, a killer at their disposal and nothing else. 

Dick tugged Tim into an empty alcove and he hugged him. Tim startled slightly at the embrace, but soon melted into his arms. 

“Is it true?” Tim whispered, glancing around before he raised his voice slightly. “We knew you were up to something.” 

“We?” Dick questioned, pushing the ridiculous owl mask away. Tim did the same and it was so good to see his face… it had been awhile. 

“The twins,” Tim’s voice was so soft, filled with awe and love. 

Dick smiled, nodding his head. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you… I wanted to keep you safe.” 

Tim rolled his eyes and then hugged Dick tighter, causing Dick to hiss as Tim pressed against his wound. “Dick?”

Dick shook his head, pulling away from him and breathing through the pain as he tried to regain his composure. “I’m okay.” 

“You don’t look okay,” Tim stated, studying Dick… analyzing him as he did everything. “What happened?” 

Dick wanted to tell him everything, but he feared that they’d be overheard. He glanced around them once more and his gaze caught Elliot watching him. Dick shuddered and sighed. “Meet me at the twins’ later.” He breathed barely above a whisper, hoping that his words were cryptic enough.

Tim nodded and they headed back into the lobby for the Court to convene. Dick pulled his mask back on and took his spot. No one questioned where Bruce was, they only needed Dick to be present… the Talon to do their bidding. 

He clenched his fists as they argued what to do next. They knew about Mister Barsad’s involvement and Dick’s heart lurched as someone suggested that they make him the next target. But the majority of them felt that they should not do anything to bring any suspicion back to the Court. 

Dick was relieved and he couldn’t wait to tell Bruce and Blake the news… they were safe, for now. They were dismissed and Dick let himself relax. The Court members started to disperse. 

He nodded at Tim, glad that they had made arrangements for later. 

Dick felt someone step behind him and he knew it was Elliot. He ran a hand down Dick’s back and he shuddered with disgust, but Elliot only purred with pleasure. He handed Dick a card and Dick stared down at it, not willing to take it. He knew what the card meant and Dick didn’t want to kill in the name of the Court or for anyone in it.

“Do your bloody job.” Elliot’s fingers dug into the back of his neck. From a distance it may appear consensual and endearing, but Dick recognized it for the threat it was. 

Dick reluctantly took the card, flipping it over to see who his target was. 

Jason Todd.

Dick reread the name over and over again, it couldn’t be right. His heart stopped and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. “No.” 

“You don’t have the luxury of refusing a direct order from a senior Court member.” He hissed into Dick’s ear. “The investigator stole from me, I will make him pay.” 

“You have no proof of that,” Dick argued, earning a blow to his back that he wasn’t expecting. He managed to catch himself before falling to the ground. He wanted to hurt Elliot back but he couldn’t, not here where the members of the Court were still watching. 

He was just a Talon. 

“Charles told me the boy was following him,” he hissed. “But I didn’t think he had the balls to attack.” 

Dick’s breathing hitched… he had it all wrong. “No.” 

Elliot growled with frustration and Dick was suddenly dragged by his hair into an adjoining room. The door slammed shut and he was alone with Elliot. “You will do this.” 

“No.” Dick cried out. “I will never do your bidding.” He pushed at him, lunging toward the door and he rushed out. 

He heard someone yelling at him, but he had to get to Mister Barsad’s before Elliot sent one of the other Talons after Jason, or the twins. Dick had a promise to keep. 

Someone slammed into him and he cried out in pain as he hit the brick wall. Dick closed his eyes as he felt something tear in his abdomen and he knew it was the stitches. “Fuck.” 

The blank face stared back at him and Dick recognized him as one of the first Talons: cold, merciless… a human fully controlled with no free will of his own. 

“No, please.” Dick pleaded, but he felt a needle prick against his skin and suddenly everything was dark. 

~+~

Dick groaned as he came to. His arms were stretched above him, tied to a post… his side aching and bleeding. Dick jerked at his bindings but they only tightened further. He realized, painfully, that he was naked. 

“It was you, wasn’t it?” 

Dick blinked, trying to focus on the looming shadow before him. He bit his lip, glaring at Elliot. 

“This boy, you helped him.” Elliot growled and then he ran his hands down Dick’s body, digging his fingers into his wound. Dick cried out in pain. “I’m not blind, this is a fresh wound.” 

“I killed the Dollmaker,” he confessed, hoping that it would trigger him to only hurt Dick and he’d be able to protect Jay and the twins. And he had no regrets, killing that monster.

Elliot howled with anger and then he closed his eyes and when he opened them, he was calm, collected. And more frightening as he clutched a knife and turned to Dick. “You did this, you orchestrated this. You and this boy. Do you love him?” 

Dick squared his jaw, schooling his features as Elliot approached him once more. He slid the blade down his chest, a thin line of blood following the trail as it cut into his skin. “You don’t even know what love is, how could you let him kill all those innocent children?” Dick spit.

Elliot backhanded him and Dick’s head jerked back at the blow. His vision swam in front of him and then everything was black. He drifted off, his mind pulling away as his body took the brunt of Elliot’s cruel abuse and he wondered if he’d ever see Jay again. 

~+~

“Dick!” 

Dick’s eyes snapped open to see Jay being pushed in front of him. He knew that Elliot was going to kill Jason and make Dick watch to punish him even more. Jason’s eyes were wide with anger and he reached out to touch Dick. Dick shuddered as he felt Jay’s fingertips brush his skin. Dick struggled once more with his binds as he watched the Talon raise his blade behind Jason. “No! Behind you.” 

Jason ducked, missing the first swing. He fought back, but he barely held his own against the Talon. He wasn’t trained for this and the Talon was playing with him, drawing this out for Elliot’s sick pleasure. But Dick was trained and he felt a surge of energy that he hadn’t felt before. Dick jerked at his bindings, hissing as he heard a bone snap and he was suddenly released. 

Dick fell to the ground and he rolled, immediately striking against the Talon hurting Jason. He cried out in fury as Jason slumped to the ground. “No!” He cried out and he snapped the Talon’s neck, tossing him away as he rushed to Jason’s body. “Please,” he inhaled as he checked for a pulse and he sagged with relief as he felt a strong pulse under his fingertips. 

“Impressive,” Elliot inhaled and Dick swung around toward him. 

Dick growled, striking out at the man that caused all this. He strangled him, watching the life drain from his eyes. He discarded his body a second before he claimed his life. Dick spared him, letting his body slum to the floor. 

“Jay,” he breathed, rushing back to Jason. “I’m sorry.” He inhaled, kissing him softly as Dick rested his head onto his chest. “Don’t leave me.” He pleaded, exhaustion taking its toll and he collapsed against Jason.


	21. Chapter 21

**~Twenty-one~**

Barsad was the first through the door. He was at Jason's side in a flash, ignoring Dick for the time being, because his son was bleeding out in some rich man's hideout. 

It had taken them too long to find out which one of Elliot's secret apartments Dick and Jason were at. 

“This is your fault!” Barsad hissed as Bruce Wayne stepped closer. He was ready to kill someone, but first he needed to get Jay to a doctor. 

“I'm sorry-”

“Shut up!” Barsad cut in. “The boys need a doctor and now.” 

“Yes, of course,” Bruce said and left the room.

“Shit, shit, John,” Barsad was at a loss for words. His son was breathing, but barely and Dick – John was checking on Dick. 

“Dick's breathing is shallow, his pulse weak. His stitches were pulled out and he was obviously tortured – I can't say if he -” John cut himself off as Bruce Wayne entered the room again. He seemed shocked and helpless. Useless, Barsad thought angrily. 

“If what?” Bruce asked. 

“If he has been raped,” John said, not looking at Bruce. 

“No. Elliot wouldn't-” 

“I told you!” John exploded suddenly, getting up and in Bruce's face. “I told you Elliot was forcing himself on Dick. I told you he wasn't stable. I told you and you. Did. Nothing!” He clenched his hands into fists at his sides and looked away again. 

“John-” Bruce reached out, but John stepped away. 

“I need to find a blanket,” John said. 

Barsad could do nothing, but watch this while he put pressure on Jason's wound. The minutes until Barsad heard Miranda’s motorcycle outside seemed like hours to him. He made room for her as she checked on Jason. 

“I will do what I can, but the boys need a hospital, Barsad,” she said as she worked. 

“I already called for an ambulance,” Bruce said. 

She nodded and once she was done with Jay, she went over to Dick. Dick looked worse than Jason, which was probably because he was naked, bruised, and there was caked blood nearly everywhere on his body. 

“This boy shouldn't have even been up yet. What the hell is going on, Bruce?!” She turned on him. 

“I didn't know he was injured so badly.” 

“He had been stabbed, how could you not see that? How could you-” she cut herself off and tended to Dick. “We need to talk.” She said as she got up, pulling her gloves off. 

Bruce nodded and with a last glance at Dick and John he followed her out. 

Barsad wondered how much, if anything at all, this man felt for Dick. 

John was wrapping a blanket around Dick's naked body. “He will be fine. Miranda knows what she's doing.” 

“John, these boys were tortured and when Elliot grabbed Dick, the Court knew, must have known what he would do and no one did anything, except the Drake boy! A boy, barely sixteen, was the only one who thought that was wrong. And these are men and women who shape our society, our city, the law. And they murdered our children.” 

“Barsad,” John said. He was clearly at a loss for words too. It was just as well, Barsad thought. Words were spoken enough. It was time for action. 

Once his son and Dick were taken care of, he needed to talk to Timothy Drake. 

~+~

“Mister Barsad,” Timothy said, “I was expecting you.” He offered Barsad his hand and he took it. Timothy’s hand was delicate and pale. A rich boy’s fingers that never saw hard work, but he had also been the one to alert Barsad and John to Dick’s disappearance and he had provided the addresses of the hidden, secret apartments. “How is Dick?” 

“Not good. He is at Gotham General. Bruce Wayne and John Blake are with the boys.”

“The boys?” Tim asked, there was a note of panic in his voice. 

“Jason – he had been kidnapped by Mister Elliot too.” 

“I am so sorry. I should have done something earlier, I – I didn’t think he would go to such lengths. I didn’t-” 

Barsad grabbed Timothy by the shoulders. “It is not your fault.”

Timothy shrugged him off. “I am part of the problem,” he replied. 

“Timothy-”

“Please call me Tim,” Tim said. 

“Tim, do you have any power to make decisions?”

“No. I don’t even have a right to vote yet – only when my parents are overseas can I pass their decisions to the Court, but I should have said something earlier.”

“Did you know that Mister Parkins was the Dollmaker?”

“No,” Tim said. “But I knew he and Mister Elliot were lovers, knew that Mister Elliot was unstable and had certain…likes.” 

“Young boys,” Barsad said. 

“Yes,” Tim nodded. “I saw how he looked at Dick.”

“If you saw it, other people saw it too. And no one did anything about it. Adults who should have protected him. His guardian-”

Tim nodded, but Barsad knew that he was still blaming himself for it. “Did you arrest Mister Elliot?” 

“He is in the hospital as well, but yes he has been placed under arrest. Mister Wayne has filed charges. Kidnapping, sexual abuse of a minor, torture, and attempted murder.” 

“Do you honestly think a court, in this city, will send him to trial?” Tim asked. 

“I don’t know. I hope so. But I’m not stupid. He has friends in high places. The Court of Owls will help him, will it not?” 

“They take care of their own,” Tim replied. 

“And what if, one of their own is clearly insane? He did attack a member of the Court.” 

“Dick is…considered something else by most Court members. Not a real member. Not a real – human being,” Tim said, closing his eyes. 

“But Elliot is insane and dangerous. Even to the Court.” 

“Yes,” Tim said, opening his eyes and looking at Barsad. There was determination in his eyes now. “You want to bring the Court down?”

“Yes in a way. I want the people who are corrupt, I want those who turn a blind eye. I want to-”

“Change it,” Tim said. 

“Yes, Tim. To change it,” Barsad said. “I also need your help, so Elliot can be charged and go to jail.”

“I don’t have the power-”

“You have your father’s seat as long as he is overseas, isn’t that right?” 

“Yes,” Tim breathed. Barsad knew that he was asking a lot. He was asking Tim to go against his parents’ wishes and do what was right. 

“I know it’s a lot-”

Tim squared his shoulders. “No, it’s the right thing to do. We need to take them down. Hard and fast, so they are unaware and can only submit or go to jail as well.” 

“I know that you can trust Miss Kane,” Barsad said. John had kept him updated on Selina’s progress with Miss Kane. He didn’t trust Selina, but he knew that she wanted a better life for them. For John, for the kids on the streets. He had seen her talking to the twins too. They liked her. In this case he was sure she would not betray them. She would benefit from bringing down the Court too, being Miss Kane’s lover sure helped her position. 

Tim nodded. He had probably suspected it. “I will talk to her.” 

“Good,” Barsad said.

“Let’s go to the study, I’ll let Kon bring up some tea and food, you look like you’ll need it.” 

“Thank you, Tim,” Barsad replied. “Can your manservant be trusted?” 

“Yes, I trust him,” Tim replied. 

Barsad nodded and followed him into the study. 

~+~

When Barsad made it to the hospital that evening again, he was greeted by the twins sitting at Jason’s bed. 

“He’s not woken up yet,” Parker said. 

Barsad nodded. Jason was full of painkillers and it was a good thing he was sleeping. 

“The doctor looked funny at us, when we asked him when Jay would wake up,” Parker continued. The boys looked at him. Identical beautiful faces and sharp green eyes. 

“He said he would only talk to a parent about Jason’s condition.” Lucas whispered with a look at Jason’s bruised face. He reached out and stroked a finger gently over Jason’s cheek and up to his forehead. 

That didn’t sound good, Barsad thought. “I will talk to the doctor right now. Don’t worry.” 

“How can we not?” Parker asked. 

“He is our brother.” Lucas added. 

Barsad loved these boys; he didn’t anticipate how much he would love his boys like they were his own flesh and blood. 

He nodded and went out to find a doctor that could tell him details about Jason’s condition. 

The room at the end of the corridor was Dick’s, he saw Miranda close the door behind her and smiled at her as she looked up. She smiled back, tiredly. 

“How is Dick?” 

“Not good. He’s sleeping now. I gave him something so he would stay in bed. He did wake up for a few moments and asked about Jason. These boys, they are close.” 

“Yes, they are.” Barsad wasn’t sure if it was a good thing that Jason got mixed up with the Wayne family, but it was a good thing for Dick. At least now someone, they, could help Dick. 

“Are you looking for Jason’s doctor?” Miranda asked. 

“Yes, the boys said that he will only talk to a parent. I am his parent, even if I haven’t adopted him.”

“You did adopt him, Barsad, just not on paper. Come on, Doctor James is probably in his office.” 

Barsad nodded and followed her. 

~+~

Doctor James was finishing up his lunch as they knocked and then entered. “Doctor Tate, always a pleasure to see you,” he said standing up. He sounded sincere enough, Barsad thought. 

“Doctor James,” she said. “This is Mister Barsad, Jason’s father.” 

“The young man that was kidnapped and tortured, I wanted to speak with you, Mister Barsad. I didn’t want your twins to hear it from a doctor. These things always – they are hard on the family.” 

“Doctor James, what are you talking about?” 

“Jason is in a coma, Mister Barsad, we don’t know when he will wake up,” he looked at Barsad then and corrected himself. “If he wakes up.” 

Miranda grabbed his arm. 

“How are his chances?” 

“We don’t know. He was in very critical condition, he had old wounds too. Scars that tell a doctor a lot, Mister Barsad.” 

“Jason was abused as a child, before I took him in and recently as well, he was held captive in Arkham,” Barsad said losing his patience. He didn’t like the implications Doctor James was making. 

Doctor James nodded. “Yes, it was a dark place. I’m sorry. I wish I had better news.” 

Barsad wished that too. His boy was in a coma and all because Bruce Wayne had looked the other way, all because of the Court of Owls. He wanted to see Elliot, Wayne and the Court bleed for this. 

“When can I take him home?” Barsad asked. Not only because the bills were eating at him. He wanted Jay where he knew he was safe. 

“He is breathing on his own, that is good. But we need to treat some of his injuries and monitor him closely for the next few days. Maybe next week? But I advise against it.” 

“Thank you, doctor.” 

“I wish I could do more,” Doctor James confessed. 

Barsad nodded. He had to tell Parker and Lucas, and he was glad that Miranda wasn’t leaving his side.


	22. Chapter 22

**~Twenty-two~**

John was exhausted by the time he returned home. In fact, he couldn’t remember the last time he was home for longer than a few hours in the last few days. He needed to sleep, but all he could see when he closed his eyes were Jason’s and Dick’s bleeding and broken forms. 

This was the first time in his career were it felt personal to him. He knew the boys, and he felt like he failed Dick more than anything else. The boy had trusted him, had told him everything and John had hoped to persuade Bruce to do more. 

“John,” Selina hummed as she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him close. The intimate touch felt so good… he had needed this. 

“I failed them,” he turned into her, breathing in her exotic, spicy scent… expensive. She must have just returned from seeing Miss Kane. 

“You did all you could, you’ve tortured yourself these last few days.” She tsked, kissing him softly. But that’s not what he wanted and he turned away from her. 

“Dick and Jason are in the hospital!” He snapped, feeling his anger surge once more through his body.

“I know.” 

That stopped him short and he just stared at her. “How?” 

“The Drake boy paid us a visit this evening,” Selina began, rubbing his arms as she tried to calm him. “Katherine cut our visit short, I think something really will be done now.”

“At the cost of two innocent boys,” John seethed, knowing that they weren’t quite innocent, but to him they were. They deserved better. 

Selina looked like she wanted to say something more, but she paused when a shrill ring rang through the air. “Yes?” She practically purred as she answered the phone. Selina rolled her eyes and handed the handset to him. “For you.” 

“Fuck.” He inhaled, not sure he wanted to take the call. John grabbed the receiver anyway, because it could be important. “Blake here.” 

“Master Blake.” 

John blinked, his heart skipping a beat. “Mister Pennyworth, how can I help you?” 

“I’m afraid Master Bruce has taken a turn for the worse,” he stated, his normally calm voice a little more strained. “In all my years, I’ve never seen him so distraught and with reason. I know it’s not my place to ask, but he’s very fond of you and I hoped-”

“Of course,” John cut him off, not needing the Butler to continue. 

“Thank you, good sir. I shall send the carriage for you.” There was a sigh of relief. “Thank you.” 

Before John could reply, Alfred hung up. “I have to go.” 

Selina nodded, “Naturally.” She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him once more. 

He was relieved that she didn’t push this. He wasn’t sure he could handle anything else. John quickly changed and went out to wait for the carriage. 

~*~

As soon as he arrived, Alfred ushered John down the hallway and into what appeared to be the gym. Alfred nodded his thanks and John entered, not sure what to think. 

“Bruce?” He began as he stepped further into the room. There was only one light on, casting shadows in the large open room. 

“Get out!” Bruce growled, his voice deep, husky… almost animalistic and instead of frightening John like it should, it only turned him on. 

“No.” John stated as he took a step closer. 

There was movement in the shadows, John could barely make Bruce out. “Do you dare to defy me?” He hissed, suddenly in front John, looming over him. 

John was tempted to take a step back, but he stood his ground. Bruce would never hurt him. “Always.”

Bruce turned away from him and slammed his fist into a punching bag. John winced slightly at the sound it made and it was only then that John realized that Bruce was shirtless, his muscles rippling as Bruce continued to beat the helpless bag. 

John gasped as the chain holding the bag suddenly broke and the bag went flying into the shadows at the intensity of Bruce’s strength. Bruce was trembling now and John wrapped his arms around him, kissing his shoulder. 

“Don’t.” Bruce stressed and John knew that he was trying to push him away once more, denying himself any comfort. 

“I thought we already went over this,” John sighed, pressing himself against Bruce and soaking in the intense heat of his body… his racing heartbeat. “Talk to me.” 

Bruce had shut him out earlier, barely managing to go through the motions once they found the boys in Elliot’s clutches. Bruce was lost and John ached to fix him, in order to help Dick and to rebuild the Court. “John-” his voice broke and then he turned into John, kissing him instead. It was a heated, dirty kiss and John told himself to break this off, that they needed to talk.

John moaned as they tumbled onto the mat. They frantically tugged at their clothing, discarding their shirts, but John stopped him as Bruce reached for his pants… John had been dreaming of this moment for as long as he could remember, but he didn’t want it to happen like this. “Bruce.” He stated harshly, pulling back. 

Bruce grunted, digging his fingers into John’s hips before he sighed and turned onto his side. 

John simply waited. 

“I failed Dick, my family, my son,” Bruce finally whispered. “I failed my city…Mister Barsad wants my head on a bloody platter.” 

“Yes, so what are you going to do about it?” John stated; there was no sugar coating this. Bruce had failed, but he had the power to fix this. 

Bruce sat up. “I don’t-” 

“This is your time to rally the Court, make Elliot pay for his crime!” John stated harshly. “Doesn’t Dick deserve more? He’s been so lost and he’s found someone to love… someone that brought out the good in him.” 

“I didn’t want to believe you, about Dick. I didn’t want to believe everything my parents help build was so corrupt. It was all there, if only I had really looked.” He began and John sat up as well, wrapping his body around Bruce and resting his head against Bruce’s shoulder. “I’m only a pawn-”

“No, you’re a king on the board, make it your own.” John urged. “Kane the queen at your side and you have a knight in your pocket. Timothy Drake. That’s three votes on the board and from what I have gathered that is more than enough to take the game.” 

Bruce inhaled sharply, “And you know this to be true?” 

“Yes.” John nodded with certainty. “Call a vote, make the first step.” 

“There are others that will oppose this, Oswald for one.” He stated, rubbing his brow and John leaned in and kissed him. Bruce sighed against his lips and then deepened it, drawing the strength he needed from it. 

“But Wayne and Kane are the biggest names in this town, as a united front you can do this. You can fix them from the inside out and help the city. Your city. Make your parents proud.” 

Bruce nodded, “I don’t know what I would have done without your guidance.” 

John’s heart skipped a beat, loving this man even more. “I’m here for you, always.” 

“Thank you,” Bruce smiled, leaning and kissing him once more. “Is there anything else?” 

“Jason, the boy your son is in love with.” John began as Bruce raised a brow, shaking his head. “You must see it.” 

“Yes.” 

“His medical bills are mounting and Mister Barsad is doing all he can, but he has the twins and-” John’s voice cut off as Bruce claimed him in another soul devouring kiss. 

“You are a good man, John Blake.” Bruce cupped his face, looking into his eyes. “I don’t deserve you.” 

John smiled, “Of course not, but lucky you I have a weak spot for gorgeous billionaire orphans.” 

Bruce laughed.

~*~

“They found a body.” 

John closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Have they identified the body?”

“Not exactly.” 

John turned to the Commissioner then. “What do you mean?” 

The Commissioner gave him the file and John glanced over him. “I know it’s been a rough few days, but I need you on this.” 

“Of course,” John nodded, feeling pleased that Gordon asked him out of everyone. This wasn’t just a simple dead body. According to the notes, a diver found two crates full of body parts. 

“Report to the morgue, I want a name and possible suspects ASAP.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

~*~

John needed to speak to Barsad, a friend that would help him guide him in the bloody mess he found himself. He headed to the hospital first, knowing that he’d most likely be at Jason’s bedside. 

“How is he?” John questioned as he entered the room. 

Barsad sighed, dragging his fingers through his hair. “No changes.” 

John squeezed his shoulder. “It’s only been a week. Miss Tate seems hopeful.” 

Barsad simply nodded, glancing over at his son’s seemingly sleeping form. Jason never looked so young as he did in that bed. “Yes, she does.” He stated after a moment and then focused his gaze on John. “What brings you here?”

“There’s been a murder,” John began, taking a seat beside him. “Some divers found two crates at the edge of the bay.” John closed his eyes, “I recognized the face immediately, from the night Arkham burned down. Krueger.” 

Barsad’s eyes widened and then nodded. “Do you have any suspects?” 

“No,” John shook his head. “But it appears to be more than one. They brutalized him, chopped him up, and left him to rot in the bay.” 

“He deserved worse,” Barsad practically hissed. “He abused Jason and the twins.” 

“That’s what I thought,” John sighed, standing up. “I’ll keep you informed with the progress of the case. But I wanted to let you know first.” 

“Thank you,” he nodded. “And do you happen to know how Jason’s medical bills suddenly disappeared?” 

John smiled, his heart squeezing tight at the confirmation that Bruce paid for Jason’s care. “A small gesture of thanks for all your help.” 

Barsad snorted, “If it wasn’t for the boys, I’d-”

“I know,” John understood completely. Barsad was a proud man and did honest work, he wouldn’t take a handout from Bruce Wayne if it wasn’t under dire circumstances. “For the boys.”


	23. Chapter 23

**~Twenty three~**

Dick woke up slowly, his mind groggy from all the drugs they kept pumping into his system. He groaned, attempting to sit up, but his muscles were sore and uncoordinated and he barely managed to sit halfway up, supporting himself on his elbows.

“Careful.” 

Dick turned his head to see the twins at his bedside. They were still so angelic, even if they were no longer in their white dressing gowns. “Hi.” 

“Hi,” the twins echoed and smiled at him. So beautiful. 

“It’s good to see you up.” Dick focused on the one that spoke and smiled as he realized it was Parker.

“Thank you, Parker.” He nodded, his hand immediately going to his abdomen. The stitches were starting to itch, which meant that they must be in the healing stage. Which also meant that they should let him leave this damn bed. He’s been dying to see Jason. “Is Jay okay?” He suddenly asked, knowing that they would know their brother’s condition. 

The twin’s faces fell and they shared a pained expression. Dick’s heart stopped. He couldn’t seem to catch his breath. 

“What is it?”

Lucas worried his lip, “He’s in a coma.” His voice wavered and Parker immediately grabbed his hand. 

“I have to see him,” Dick stated as he managed to stand and the twins were immediately at his side, flanking him as they helped him walk. Dick was still a little shaky on his feet, but it was more due to the medications the doctors kept giving him to sedate him. 

“He’s in this room,” Parker stated as they stopped three doors down from his own room. 

Dick nodded and steeled himself from for what he may see. They opened the door and Dick looked in, his heart skipping a beat as he finally saw Jason. He looked like he was sleeping, “Jay,” Dick inhaled and he pulled away from the twins and rushed to his side. Dick grabbed Jason’s hand and squeezed it tight. “I’m so sorry, it was all my fault.” He sat down on the bed, wanting more than anything to crawl in with Jay and hold him tight.

“Dick.” 

Dick startled at Mister Barsad’s voice, not hearing him approach. He was really off his game… Dick was barely able to tear his gaze away from Jay to him. “Yes?” Dick stood up quickly, almost losing his footing as he turned more to him. 

Mister Barsad looked tired and angry, he opened his mouth, most likely to yell at Dick for his actions in all this. But he refrained and then he surprised Dick by crossing over to him and hugging him instead. Dick bit back a whimper and buried his face into his chest. “Thank you.” 

Dick sniffed back his tears and looked up at him. “No, don’t… I’m the reason he’s in this bed. I failed him. I was too weak.” 

“He’s alive because of you,” Mister Barsad stated, glancing him over. “And you haven’t been cleared to leave your bed. Miranda has been worried about you.” 

“I’m fine,” Dick insisted as he turned his attention back to Jason. “I just need to be here. I’ll be good.” He sat back down on the bed, feeling exhausted. 

“Very well,” he nodded, “I just came to tell Jason good night and to take the twins home for the night.” 

“Thank you,” Dick smiled as he took Jay’s hand in his once more. It hurt that Jay didn’t respond to his touch or presence. Dick waited until Mister Barsad left, before he rested his head on Jay’s thigh. “I don’t know if you can hear me, but I need you, Jay.” I love you, he thought, but couldn’t bring himself to say. Not like this. 

~*~

Dick was finally cleared to go home, his hand was still bandaged from his broken thumb and his stitches were mostly healed. But none of that really mattered to Dick; his thoughts remained with Jay, who was still in a coma. 

He had a hard time focusing on anything else.

“Dick?” 

Dick blinked, trying to clear his head. “Yes?”

“It’s time.” Bruce stated and Dick nodded, following him to the carriage. He felt like he was on autopilot, just barely going through the motions. He attended the meetings of the Court as a junior member now and no longer as a Talon. The rest of the Talon’s were not like him, they were created differently… they were no longer able to function on a basic human level. They were technically already dead, put to sleep until they were told what to do next. 

Things were changing, for the better, but it would still take time. Bruce was a born leader and his mind was meant for this. Dick wondered why he never fully embraced this before. Things could have been different… but then, he wasn’t sure if he would have met Jason, if it wasn’t for his training. 

“Earth to Dick.” 

Dick shook his head and sighed, rubbing his face. “Sorry, my mind’s been all over the place.” 

“Thinking about Jason?” Tim questioned as he opened his arms in invitation that Dick readily took. Dick needed this intimacy and he loved and trusted Tim like a brother. 

“Is it that obvious?” Dick whispered as he held him close. 

“Just a little,” Tim teased lightly. “How is he doing?” 

“No changes, it’s been almost two weeks…” Dick’s breathing hitched and he blinked back tears once more. “I miss him so much.” 

“He’ll come back to us,” Tim stated. “The twins are a mess too… it’s been hard on them. Mister Barsad as well.” 

Dick had no doubt; even Bruce had been coddling him. It was nice, but it was so different… they were acting more like a family than ever before. And Detective Blake was a more permanent fixture in the household as well. It was good to have him there… it made things easier. John seemed to smooth out all of Bruce’s edges and they were able to be a true family. 

~+~

Dick knew it was against the rules, but he couldn’t stand it anymore. He waited until visiting hours were over and the night nurse made her rounds, before he snuck into Jay’s window. Dick crawled into bed with him, curling around Jay as they did their last night together…before their world was ripped apart. 

Dick closed his eyes and for the first time in a week, he fell into a deep sleep. 

Dick hummed as he felt a kiss against his neck and he turned into it, kissing Jay softly. Dick knew he had to be dreaming, this was too good to be true. Dick pulled away slightly, his eyes widening as he realized Jason was smirking at him, his eyes bright in the moonlight. “Jay!” 

“Shhh,” Jason chuckled. “You don’t want to bring B running in.” Jason tugged him into another kiss, it was a bit dirtier than the last and Dick couldn’t help but return it. “Wait,” Jason inhaled against his lips as he pulled back. “Fuck.” 

Dick ran his fingers over Jason’s side as Jay looked wildly around the room. “Hey, it’s okay. I’ve got you.” Dick kissed his shoulder. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

“That Talon was trying to kill me… and Elliot.” His breathing hitched as he looked Dick over. “He was hurting you.”

Dick nodded, the images still so vivid in his mind. “I killed the Talon, to protect you-”

“And Elliot?” Jason seethed. 

“In jail.” 

“Damn.” Jason whistled, starting to relax. “God, are you okay? Where are we?” 

Dick smiled, “Better now that you’re finally awake-”

“What do you mean?” Jason cut in, confused. 

“You’ve been in a coma, Jay. It’s been two weeks. You’re still in the hospital.” 

Jason nodded, soaking it all. “B and the twins?” 

“They’re fine, I’ll have the nurse call them. They need to know… or I can go get them.” Dick offered, but Jason grabbed onto him, wrapping his arms around him. 

“Stay,” Jason insisted. 

Dick nodded, no one was going to make him leave now.

“Shit,” Jason inhaled as he found the IV in his arm and was about to attempt to pull it out when the nurse walked in. 

It was mass chaos after that. Dick remained at his side through it all… it was worth it. Especially to see the bright faces of Mister Barsad and the twins.

“Jason!” The twins cried out and they practically tackled them on the bed. Dick laughed, hugging them in return. 

Barsad stood to the side, watching over them like a loving father. Dick smiled at him and he nodded in return. Now they could heal. Jason was back, and that’s all that mattered.


	24. Chapter 24

**~Twenty four~**

Jason stretched, feeling the hard wood floor under his feet. It was nice being home. It was even nicer that no crazy men were after him or Dick. The twins. The twins, Jason thought, they were hiding something from him. He could tell. He hadn’t been sure at first, but then he had been groggy from the meds when he wasn’t sleeping, but now after three days at home, and feeling so much better, he knew that they were hiding something. 

B as well. 

Jason just didn’t know if it was the same thing. 

Blake was coming by more often too. B and he were on a case again. 

“It involves Arkham,” B said when Jason finally asked about it over coffee. The twins were at school. Jason had lost his job, because he had been out of commission for so long. And Doctor Tate still hadn’t declared him fit for any heavy lifting. So he was home and it was driving him nuts. 

“What’s left there to investigate? That place burned months ago,” Jason said. He took another sip of coffee. 

“The ward that abused you, Krueger, he was found dead in the bay.” 

“Glad that bastard drowned,” Jason hissed. 

“He was found in crates, by divers who work on the new bridge. He was tortured and chopped up into pieces and then left there to rot. If you weren’t my son and in the hospital at the time of the murder, you would have been my first suspect,” B said, running a hand through his hair. 

“Is that why Blake is coming over? He thinks you’re covering it up?” 

“I didn’t kill him,” B said. 

“I know you would never do something like that. I know I didn’t do it either,” they looked at each other. Jason was sure that B was thinking the same thing. 

“There was no use dusting for prints, no other indications were found on the body that could lead to the killers.” 

“Leave it, B. Just leave it.” 

“I would, gladly, as it’s not even a paid case, but you know John,” Barsad said. 

“Yeah, he’s like a dog with a bone,” Jason replied. 

B smiled. “He is.” 

“But he has to see that Krueger had it coming. I bet he had enemies and besides: no prints, no leads, no witnesses, no nothing. It’s a cold case. We will never know who did it.” 

“That,” Barsad said, “Is not true.”

“We don't know that for sure,” Jason said. But he knew that if he asked the twins, they wouldn’t lie to him. Fuck. “Can I see the photos?”

“They are really gruesome,” Barsad warned. 

“They can't be that bad,” Jason said. He just couldn't imagine his little brothers being able to torture and cut up a person. “And if they are, that only proves that they didn't do it.”

“Are you sure about that? I don't know what you boys went through in that place, because neither of you told me, but – sometimes I can feel the rage inside Parker and where Parker is going Lucas is following.” 

“And the other way around,” Jason said. 

“Yes,” B said and got up. “Come on, the files are in the office where they're going to stay.” 

Jason nodded and followed B. 

~+~

Jason had no idea what to think. The photos were as gruesome as B had said. But on the other hand, the guy had been lying in the water for some time. 

“It was smart to throw him into the river,” Jason said. 

“Yes,” B replied, putting the file away. 

“If it were the twins, and I'm not saying they did it, they sure as hell had help,” Jason said. 

B nodded. “A scary thought, isn't it? That someone could just over look the fact that they tortured and killed a ma-” B stopped.

“You just remembered something,” Jason said.

“Yes, the first week into your coma, the boys went out – to run an errand for me – they said they met Timothy Drake and forgot the time. I didn't think much of it, because they are just boys after all, but now,” he looked at the closed file cabinet. 

“It could be nothing, B. They probably really just ran into Tim. You know that boy. He keeps strange company.” 

“Yes,” B said. 

“Just don't. Tell Blake that there is nothing to go on and that he should close that case for good.” 

“Jason, will you ask them?” 

“Will you?” Jason asked. 

B kept silent and that was really all the confirmation Jason needed. 

~+~

Jason was so fucking glad that Dick could come in the front door now. He grabbed Dick by the neck and pulled him into a kiss in the freaking doorway. 

“Are you going to make out here?” Lucas asked. 

“We don't mind, maybe we’ll learn a thing or two,” Parker added. 

Jason laughed and Dick giggled.

“Nah, we're gonna go to my room for a while.” 

“We won't come in, no matter how strange the noises we hear,” Parker teased. 

Jason grabbed Dick's hand and pulled him out of the kitchen. “They are such brats,” he sighed once he closed the door behind them. 

“You are a bad influence,” Dick said. “Corrupting the young-”

Jason grinned, “Yeah I do,” he replied, pulling Dick into another kiss. They were kissing while they made their way to Jason's bed. It was unmade, but Jason didn't think it mattered to Dick. 

Dick tasted so fucking good. Jason wanted to eat him, taste him, suck his cock, and feel him tremble. And it seemed that Dick was on board with that plan. He let himself fall onto the bed as Jason licked into his mouth. 

It was so fucking hot having Dick like this, Dick was so fucking hot underneath him, straining to kiss Jason back, moaning and rubbing against him a bit. 

Jason wanted to touch and lick him all over. He let his hand slip down Dick's body to his crotch. 

Dick flinched away as Jason touched his cock through his pants, it made Jason break the kiss they were sharing. “Dick-”

“Sorry,” Dick said, “You surprised me,” he lied as he leaned in again. 

Jason turned his head away and sat up. Dick followed his actions “No. You flinched away as I touched you. That was no surprise. The last time I touched you, you were really into it, Dick. And it was really hot to see you that way. The way you looked coming between my fingers.” 

Jason could see Dick flush, Dick wasn't looking at him, he was staring at his own hands in his lap. “I-”

“Dick,” Jason cut him off, grabbing Dick's hand and intertwining their fingers. Dick looked at him. His eyes were so fucking blue and his hair so dark, and Jason loved how Dick's skin contrasted with his own because of his Romany blood. “I never told you what happened to me in Arkham.” 

“You don't have to,” Dick said. 

“Mostly, I can't remember, but the twins know it all,” Jason continued, ignoring Dick. “They never saw it, but they could hear every time Krueger had his fun with me. I know I have been raped several times. He liked to humiliate and dehumanize me. Until I was nothing more than a warm, living fuck-toy. I am glad that I can't remember most of it. Sometimes I dream of the things he did to me. I wake up bathed in sweat, with images and words lingering in my mind. The feeling of his fingers gagging me. The tightness of the straightjacket, the word “whore” echoing in my ear.” 

“Jay-” Dick’s fingers tightened around Jason's.

“You don't have the luxury of not remembering, do you?” 

Dick let go of his hand as if burned. “He didn't rape me!” 

“Dick-”

“My ass is still virginal,” Dick cut in. 

“God, fuck, Dick! As if I care about that. You could’ve had sex with half of Gotham, and I wouldn’t fucking care if I was your first-”

“I do,” Dick said quietly. 

“What?”

“I do. I want you to be my first.”

“Dick,” Jason had to lean in then and kiss him. Dick returned the kiss eagerly, but when Jason's hand curved around his hips too close to his cock he nearly flinched away again. “He did something to you.” 

“He didn't rape me.”

“Just because his cock wasn't in your ass, Dick, it doesn't mean what he did wasn't rape. I would bet my life that you didn't give your consent.” 

“Couldn't, was gagged at the time he was-” his voice hitched, “Touching me.” 

“Where?” 

“Jay-”

“Where, Dick?” Jason cut him off, he didn't want to hurt Dick, but Dick had to tell someone so that they could move on and work through it, so that Jason could be Dick's first and Dick could enjoy it. 

“I don’t want-”

“Did you tell Bruce? Or Miranda? Anyone?” 

“No, I don’t want them to know.”

“To know what?” Jason asked gently, because there was more to this, he just knew it. 

“My shame,” Dick whispered. 

“Dick-”

“I…I came, he – and I came, and he laughed at me and told me that once he had my – my ass I would be begging for it,” Dick hid his face in his hands. 

Jason wanted to kill that guy and wondered if that was what the twins had felt when they had sliced up Krueger. 

“Dick, it was not your fault.”

Dick turned on him, his eyes were blazing and Jason nearly got up and put some distance between them. “I was trained better than that. I should have resisted the urges of my body. My body, that betrayed me and my mind,” he stopped. “I should have been in control.” 

“You were drugged, and beaten, and probably not really there when he touched you,” Jason replied sternly. “You are not to blame for any of this.” He put his hand on Dick’s arm and when Dick didn’t pull away he scooted closer on the bed. “It was not your fault. He forced himself on you, he drugged you because he knew there was not a snowball’s chance in hell he could have you otherwise, Dick. You are fucking amazing. You saved my life.” 

“I don’t feel amazing,” Dick said quietly. 

“And that’s okay too. Just don’t, if you aren’t feeling it. I understand. Everyone will. If you feel like being alone, you can be alone. I won’t do anything you don’t like.” 

“I know,” Dick said and cupped Jason’s face. “I love you.” 

Jason kissed him then, because fuck yes, he loved Dick too. 

~+~

Jason ran a hand through his hair, watching the twins smear honey on their bread. Barsad did someone a favor and now they had honey. It was like fucking ancient times, Jason thought. 

“You’ve been staring,” Lucas said. 

“And frowning and sighing,” Parker added, handing a piece of bread to Jason. 

Jason liked honey, especially the dark kind. He nodded his thanks. 

“Is it about Dick?” 

“He was crying the last time he was here,” Lucas said. 

“It’s partly about Dick, but – I need to ask you something very important,” Jason said, putting the slice down on a chipped plate. 

The twins shared a look. “Do you really want to know? Because we won’t lie to you, Jason.” 

It was nearly all the confirmation he needed. “Did you two kill Krueger?” 

“Yes,” they answered. 

“You tortured him and sliced him into pieces and threw him in the bay to rot?” 

“Yes,” they answered. 

“But you already knew that,” Parker said. 

“Yes,” Jason replied. He looked at them. They were perfect little angels. So beautiful it hurt to look at them, but they still killed a man in the most gruesome fashion. “Why?” 

“He hurt you,” they said. 

“You did it for me?” 

The twins nodded. “And because he would have hurt other boys too. There are more places like Arkham.” 

Jason nodded. “What about the crates-”

“Please don’t ask who helped us,” Parker said quietly. 

“Okay,” Jason said. He took a sip of his coffee. 

The silence stretched until Parker asked, “Do you still love us?” 

“Shit, of course!” Jason said, putting the mug down and getting up so he could hug them. He could feel their fragile bones only covered up by their nightgowns under his hands. It was hard to believe they could be so vicious. 

“Do you think what we did was bad?” Parker asked. 

“Do you think that?” 

“No, he deserved that and worse, but we couldn’t do to him what he did to you,” Lucas said. 

“And I’m glad you didn’t do that. I’m glad he’s gone and that I will never see him again,” Jason said. They nodded against his chest. “But please don’t do something careless and dangerous like that again. Don’t drag other people into it either, okay?” 

They nodded again. “Okay, Jay.” 

“Good,” Jason replied. He didn’t let go of them for another long moment and then he stepped back and sat down again. “Eat your breakfast. You’re going to be late for school.” 

“Yes, Jason,” they said in unison. 

Jay shook his head. They were his angels of vengeance. And it was scary and wonderful to know that. 

~+~

Jason didn’t tell B about the twins, because he knew that B already knew about it, but chose to ignore it. He had told Blake that he was occupied with other cases, those that paid and couldn't help him on that one anymore. 

Jason was glad for it. 

The Krueger case was a dead end. Now Blake had to let it go too. 

He ambushed Blake on the way to the police station. “Hey,” he said as he grabbed Blake’s arm to pull him into a side alley.

Blake pulled a gun on him, relaxing his stance as soon as he recognized Jason. “Don’t do that to a trained police officer, it might get you killed.” 

“Been there, done that,” Jason said easily. 

Blake gave him a look. “Don’t joke about it, Jason. The whole business with Elliot and the Court was really horrible.” 

“Got you your man,” Jason grinned. 

“Got you yours,” Blake replied. “But you didn’t ambush me to talk about boys, did you?” 

“Wayne is hardly a boy,” Jason answered, “But no. I want you to leave the Krueger case alone.” 

“Jason. I’m a police officer. It’s my job to find out who killed him.” 

“Do you have any leads? Fingerprints? Something, anything?” Jason asked. 

“You know I don’t. We can go by the crates,” Blake replied. 

“The crates? Really?” 

“Came from somewhere,” Blake said, crossing his arms over his chest. “And you know where they came from, don’t you?”

“No idea what you’re talking about,” Jason said. “You have any suspects?” 

“You’d be on my list, but you were in a coma,” Blake said. 

“Funny thing? B said the same thing, after you paid him a visit.” 

“Jason. I don’t have time for this.” 

“Let me ask you a question. Are you doing this for justice or are you doing this for you? Because you want to solve that puzzle. Because if you ask me, justice has been served.”

Blake was quite for a long time. “If you know who did it-”

“If I tell you, will you leave it alone? As an unsolved, cold case?” 

“No,” Blake said. 

“Well, in that case. I hope you’re prepared for what you will find and the consequences if you chose to arrest the murderers.” 

“Is that a threat?” Blake asked. 

“Yes,” Jason said, a bit surprised himself, “I guess it is.” He would do anything to keep the twins safe and he knew that B and Drake would do the same. B knew a lot of shady people who owned him a favor and Drake was a fucking member of the Court of Owls. Jason was sure it would turn out alright. 

Blake smiled. “You really love them, don’t you?” 

“No idea what you’re talking about, Blake,” Jason said, smiling back. 

“I’m sure you don’t.” 

“Good day, Detective Blake,” Jason said and stepped out of the alley and into the sunshine. It was a fucking brand new day.


	25. Chapter 25

**~Twenty five~**

Dick couldn’t help but dwell on the conversation he had with Jason. It had been almost a week, but it felt like it was just yesterday. It helped to focus all the shame, anger, and guilt onto the man he’d never met. 

Krueger. 

He wanted to hurt him, kill him, for hurting his beloved. 

“You look like you’re plotting something deadly.” 

“I am,” Dick simply replied. He just needed to find Krueger, to make him pay. He glanced over at Tim as he realized that he could help him, “What do you know about Arkham?” 

Tim shrugged, “Only that it was a horrible place, I’m glad that it burned down.” 

Dick nodded, he was glad too. “Do you think you could help me find someone?”

“Of course,” Tim smiled, “Who?”

“Krueger.” Dick seethed, clenching his fists together. Tim flinched slightly and then looked away from him. Dick frowned as he studied Tim. “What is it?” 

“He’s dead, Dick.” 

Dick suddenly felt numb. “What?” 

“They found his body in the bay… Detective Blake has been working on it.” Tim stated softly, his gaze focused on the floor. Dick vaguely remembered the detective talking about a new case, a body found in crates… but Dick didn’t realize at the time that it was Krueger. Dick had been fixated on Jay and the memory of Elliot’s abuse. 

Dick shook his head, not wanting to think about that and focused back on Tim. Dick felt like he was hiding something. “Tim.” 

Tim shrugged his shoulders, finally looking up at Dick. And suddenly it was very clear to Dick. 

“You’re involved,” Dick breathed, glancing around them as if the walls had ears… and if Blake was indeed working on this case, then they might. 

Tim’s cheeks flushed, his eyes searching his own. 

“The twins,” Dick whispered and Tim’s eyes widened slightly and suddenly he wanted to go to them, to thank them… if someone was to take that bastard’s life, the beautiful twins were the ones that he’d want to avenge Jay and themselves. “Good.” 

“You’re not mad?” Tim asked and Dick shook his head in disbelief. 

“Only that he didn’t suffer under my hands,” Dick stated and then he wrapped his arms around Tim in a hug. “Thank them for me.” Dick smiled, kissing his brow. 

~+~

Dick closed his eyes, breathing in deeply as he jumped up and went through a grueling routine on the rings. He loved this, pushing his muscles to their limits and enjoying the burn. The exhilaration of flying through the air… the rush of love and memories that the rings brought him. 

Dick felt Jason’s heated gaze before he saw him. Dick grinned, doing a triple somersault as he dismounted. 

“That will never cease to amaze me,” Jay inhaled in awe as Dick crossed over to him, pulling him into a hungry kiss.

Dick smiled against his lips, “Ready?” 

Jason groaned, dragging his hands down Dick’s sides. “Maybe another kiss first?” 

“Maybe,” Dick teased, kissing him once more, loving the taste of Jason on his lips. He loved him so much. Dick never thought it was possible to feel so much for one person… and after everything they had been through. It was a testament to how much they were meant to be. 

“Okay,” Jason nodded as he reluctantly pulled away. “Ready.” He stepped back into the attack pose and Dick nodded in return. Jason had come so far in the months that they had been training. Jason was determined to learn how to fight; he never wanted to end up in the hospital again. Jason wanted to be able to protect himself and his family. Dick understood completely and was willing to teach him. 

And in truth it helped Dick even more to be so close to him… in a way this was more intimate to Dick than sex could ever be. 

After each session, high on endorphins, they would make out. Jason was so patient with him, letting Dick take it slowly. He no longer flinched away at Jay’s touch and just last week they took it further than they had before. Jason had rimmed him, finger fucking him until he came with a shout. 

It was all Dick could think of, and today Dick wanted more, needed more. He was ready. 

Dick smirked at him, advancing on him as they went through the routine they’ve been practicing. Jason was not as quick or as graceful on his feet as Dick, but he had such power and beauty as he moved. As they continued to spar, the heat of their bodies moving against each other in an almost teasing manner was intoxicating and turned Dick on even more. 

Suddenly, Dick was slammed into the floor as Jay pinned him down with a triumphant smirk gracing his lips. Jason finally bested him, it was exhilarating and Dick couldn’t help but surge up from the mat and kiss Jason in a brutal soul-devouring kiss. And then used that as a distraction and flipped them over so Dick was pinning Jason down. 

“Hey, no fair.” Jason groaned and Dick grinned at him as he shifted slightly to straddle Jay. “Dick,” he moaned, his voice breathy and needy. 

Dick kissed him again, no longer caring about their training session. “I want you.” 

Jay inhaled sharply, trembling slightly as he ran his fingers over Dick’s thigh. “Anything you want.” Dick hummed appreciatively, kissing him before he pulled away long enough to grab a vial of oil he had stashed earlier… just in case. 

Dick smiled at Jay as he started to rock against him, loving the drag of his cock against Jay’s. But Dick needed more contact and he started to tear at his clothes, Jay’s hands joining his own as they quickly discarded their clothes until there was nothing left between them. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Jason breathed as he leaned in and kissed him softly, reverently. Dick’s breathing hitched as Jason traced his fingers over his scars and then kissed each one. “God, the things you do to me.” 

Dick smirked, flipping them over and spreading his legs in invitation. “Amazing things, I hope.” 

“Fuck, Dick.” He shuddered, kissing Dick’s neck and then nipping lightly. Dick moaned, arching up into the heat of his mouth. Loving every moment, wanting more. 

“Jay,” he pleaded, feeling absolutely breathless as Jay continued to map his body with light teasing kisses and soft caresses. “Please.” 

“I love you begging for more,” Jason looked up at him, his lips ghosting over the head of Dick’s cock. 

“Jay,” he moaned as he arched up once more as Jason sucked him into his mouth. Dick shuddered, tugging at Jason’s hair as he lost himself in the heat of Jason’s mouth. 

Jason popped off with an obscene noise and then he leaned up and kissed him, ravaging his mouth. Dick savored the kiss as Jason opened the vial of oil and the smell of eucalyptus filled the air. It was the fancy oil that Dick stole from Bruce’s bedside. Only the best. 

Jason paused, studying Dick as he slicked his fingers. Dick nodded, “Please.”

“Please, what?” Jason teased as he traced around his hole, making Dick shuddered with anticipation. 

“Fuck me, please.” Dick pressed back into Jay’s fingers, moaning as he breached him. Dick wanted more, needed more. “Jay.”

Jason studied him once more, Dick knew he was being cautious but Dick was more than ready for this. Dick smiled at him, kissing him deeply and Jason slid another finger in, slowly opening him up. It felt unbelievably good. Dick loved when Jay opened him up like this, finger fucking him until he was begging for it. 

Jason hit the magic spot within him and Dick practically bucked off the mat. “You’re so fucking beautiful.” 

“Jay, I want to feel you. Please.” Dick begged, wanting to finally feel Jason’s cock fully sheathed inside him, filling him up. His fingers were very talented but he wanted Jay.

“Yes,” Jason nodded, slicking up his cock and thrust in. 

Dick cried out, shuddering at the intensity of it. “Jason,” he tugged him into a heated kiss as his body adjusted to Jason’s length. It was nothing like his fingers… it filled him up completely and left nothing between them anymore. Dick wrapped his legs around Jason, taking him in deeper than Dick ever imagined possible. 

“Dick,” Jay moaned, his fingers digging into Dick’s hips and Dick nodded, thrusting back against him and soon they were moving together, slowly and slightly uncoordinated as they tried to find the rhythm that would work for them. 

Dick laughed; they were a tangled, dirty mess. And it was the most perfect thing. They kissed as they moved together. Dick shuddered, crying out as his orgasm washed over him and he spilled between them. Jason moaned, Dick’s orgasm triggering his own. 

Their frantic movements slowed as they collapsed in a heap of limbs. Jason nipped at Dick’s lips. “Was it everything you imagined it to be?” 

“That and more.” Dick smiled, curling close to him and trying to catch his breath. This was beyond anything he could have ever imagine… who would have thought that their first meeting on the rooftop would lead to this. His heart was full of love and light. Their future was so fucking bright for them and their city.


End file.
